Progenitor
by Paradise Eco
Summary: Can you really save the day once again for a city that kicked you out in the frist place? The sharpest lives are the deadiest to lead and here there's no mercy among sinners in the unforgiving wasteland of Hevan City. read DD1 and DD2.
1. Rule I

**Warning: if you have not read Diggin' Deep Revelations, and Diggin' Deep Millennium, I suggest you go to my profile and do that. thank u xoxo Paradise Eco**

**Paradise Eco**

'ello everyone! argh... i hate life, guess what happened to me? i broke my ankle! and now i have nothing to do, but if i want to play Jak 3 or Jak X or FF-2 i have to walking upstairs... -.- XD This is the thrid book of Diggin' Deep, I hope you all understand whats going to happen now right? same thing, but goes off the story line! I hope you'll like it and don't forget to reveiw! XD

This chapter is decated to _**AlmostMedieval**_, since she wouldn't stop about it. XD

_**Define- Progenitor- noun person or thing that first indicates a direction, originates something, or serves as a model; predecessor; precursor: the progenitor of modern painting.**_

**This story goes along the lines of Linkin Park's What I've Done and Evanescence Feild of Innocence.**

_**Progenitor**_

_**RuleI: They Are The Forgotten**_

The sun was hotter in the wasteland.

Heat beat down on the ground of the wasteland, sand and dust blew apart as a blue hellcat drove past it. No water was in site giving no hope to the lowest form of creature, even the lowest form of ant pulling a dead metal head along but died when it had no more engry left.

The blue hell cat landed on the sand, the doors opened slowly. A blonde boy with handcuffs on stepped out of the hellcat and was caught in the heat, he glanced around before being pushed out. He glared back at the smiling Krizmon Grauds as they pushed him out and turned him around to face the hellcat. They had taken all his guns and all the dark eco he had, he glared as a man in rich clothes came out and opened a book. Holding out his staff he smiled down at the book.

"By order of the Grand Council of Haven City, for heinous acts and crimes against the people," the man grinned wickedly, as the blonde pulled on his chains. "you are hereby banished to the Wasteland, for life."

"This is a death sentence, Veger!" Ashelin, the new head of Hevan City, said staring Veger down. "There must be another way."

"Your protest was overruled!" Veger snapped, the woman averting her gaze as he waved his staff towards Jak, "This dark eco freak is dangerous! Now drop the cargo!"

"Ow!" A Krizmon Graud yelled shaking his fist, a brunette girl bit his hands hard. He jumped back when she fell to the ground, Veger walked up to her and grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the sand.

"Sneaky little whore." Veger growled, the girl glared at him and pounced to him only being pushed back by a graud.

"This is retarded!" She yelled glaring up at him, he smiled and tipped her head up with his staff.

"Oh really? Well this coming from the girl who was about to marry Errol, and I can't forget about how much you helped this outlaw." Veger leaned closer to her. "Maybe I can find a way to get you back in the city?" He winked at her. "If you know what I mean, Michelle?"

She spit into his face, he wipped it off and glared at her. Everyone turned when they heard a sudden sound of anger.

"This is an outrage!" Precker yelled jumping out of no where. "I am outraged beyond words!" Precker paused for a second. "Although I do have something to say! Not everyone agrees with this ridiculous-" he squawked and jumped out of the way when Daxter dropped down, "Decree!"

"Yeah! We want a recount!" the ottsel crossed his arms, glaring at Veger.

"Oh, I see you wish to join him," Veger sneered.

"Actually, we are not that outraged..." Pecker amended, backing up, "Farewell Jak! Michelle! Stay out of the sun... drink lots of water... if you can find it..."

Daxter looked to Jak as the grauds moved back to the hellcat. "Jak...?"

"Go back to the city," Jak growled as the Ashelin moved back to him.

"I'm sorry," Ashelin approached, releasing the cuffs, "The Council is too powerful. There was nothing I-"

"I know," Jak rubbed his wrists, glad to be free of the cuffs.

"You just stay alive, you hear me?" Ashelin grabbed his hand, pressing a beacon into his palm, "That's an order! Someone will find you, I promise."

Jak frowned, watching her walk back to the air train. Veger gave a final sneer, "May the Precursors have mercy on you."

"Screw off!" Ella screamed as it drove away, dust and sand flying up as it left. Jak watched it leave as he heard coughing, he looked forward and saw three figures.

"Daxter?" Jak smiled.

"Don't thank me!" the ottsel wheezed as the dust cleared, revealing the three, "I'm only here because you wouldn't last a second without me!" A loud scream came from the smoke and a brown bird went around Ella and landed on her shoulder.

"Deathen!" Ella laughed standing up slowly.

"Okay, tough guy," Daxter piped again, looking to Precker beside him. "you got us into this mess, now ya gotta get us out!"

"Ah! What a team we'll make!" Pecker squawked.

"Let's just get moving," Jak gave a low growl, "but which way?"

"That way!" the ottsel and monkaw pointed in opposite directions, then glared at each other.

"Oh, and I suppose you know where you're going, eh?" Pecker poked Daxter in the chest, the ottsel frowning.

"Better then you do, bent beak!"

"Can married couple stop?" Ella sighed.

"Argh... let's just moving..." Jak growled.

--X--X--X--

A couple hours later the group was walking along, Jak had torn off his sevles. Ella torn off her fishnets and socks. She trailed after Jak, slowly.

"This..." Pecker panted, landing by Daxter, "was all your stupid idea!"

"No, it was yours!" the ottsel replied, "Only a birdbrain could have thought this one up," he put on a stupid face, mocking the monkaw, "Let's go with him! We'll help together! You mean we'll die together!"

"Wow, the acting is soo perect, I forgot I was looking at idoits!" Ella shouted not looking back. Daxter groaned and followed along.

"I can't believe the city hates us... we saved those lowlifes!" Jak nodded his mind losing it's self in the sands of time...

_"Jak, the cities divided," Torn hit a button on the command table, bringing up a new map, "Reports say new Krimzon Death Bots are holding a vital section of the industrial area. My men are getting their asses kicked!" he slammed his hands down on the table, "The KG have a new leader. We're trying to find out who it is."_

_"I'm afraid I've got more bad news," Samos approached the meeting, Jak glanced to Ella beside him. Her eyes green now. "A large group of surviving Metal Heads have concentrated in another section of the city."_

_Jak put a hand on his temple, shaking his head, "But we destroyed Kor!"_

_"It appears the strongest Metal Heads have survived. The battle for the city has just begun!"_

_Ella pointed to the map. "South Town is blocked off too! What the fuck are we going to do?"_

_Ashelin turned to the male, "The people are blaming you, Jak..."_

Jak coughed falling to the ground then rolling over on his back, he didn't know where Ella was. Daxter fell beside him closing his eyes.

"Right. Good plan, Jak..." Daxter coughed, passing him, "A nap would be nice... just a teensy little rest..."

"This bird is overcooked..." Pecker coughed, falling from the air and landing on the sand with a thump.

Jak coughed once again looking up at the high sun. "The palace...", more sand rushed over him as his eyes closed.

_"Report!" Samos barked into the communicator, he looked over the palace egde. Jak and Daxter walked up to Samos as Ella's voice rang through the comm.unit._

_:::DON'T RETREAT YOU BASTARDS!?! WE LIVE IN HAVEN WE DIE IN HAVEN! _

_::It's bad!_

_Torn's voice cut through the comm.unit _

_:::The cities become a battlefield! Mechanized Death Bots have taken the industrial section, and the surviving Metal Heads have expanded their hold on the Westside. We're losing ground on all fronts!_

_:::The Council's meeting tonight in emergency session,_

_Ashelin's voice cut through. _

_:::Rumblings about you, Jak. It doesn't look good. They think your friendship with Krew helped the Metal Heads get into the city._

_Jak turned to Samos, shaking his head, "You don't believe that do you?"_

_"What's in the past is done!" Samos barked, "Right now, Metal Heads are assaulting the Palace. They're looking for something and I have no idea-"_

_A bust of fire came from close to the bottom of the tower, Jak looked down and saw a fire. The palace began to tip and move, crying out for help._

_"HELP WE'RE FALLING!" Daxter screeched, clinging to Jak's shoulder._

_"OVER HERE!" Torn and Ashelin appeared in their cruiser, "JUMP!" The jumped in and looked as the palace fell, Jak looked down and saw a bright ligth from under the palace._

_::JAK?!?! Come in Jak! Are you guys okay?_

_"Yeah Michelle..." Jak said softly into the comm.unit looking down._

_"By the Precursors..." Samos said gasping._

A group of men walked over as the sands began to turn and twist, they all had different clothes on then what Hevan people wore. A man with white dreadlocks and a Precursor staff walked up to Jak, he poked Jak's side and smriked when the peacon was shown.

"Looks like we've found some live ones... heh, barely," He picked up the beacon and smiled. "Here's the beacon we were picking up," he grabbed Jak by his shirt, "Who gave you this?!" when he got no answer he dropped him, standing up again, "We'll take them with us! Let's move! I smell a storm coming..."

--X--X--

Jak woke to cool air around him, the hot sand and air wasn't on his skin or in his lungs anymore. Sitting up slowly he looked around the room, the room was light colors with high curtains and big windows. He looked beside him and saw Daxter laying on his back, he was talking to himself very low as Jak looked around for Ella.

The door opened and a short women with black hair entered, she had a bunch of clothes in her hands and laid it on the bed. Walking back to the window she closed it, not talking to Jak she left him and Daxter.

Jak sighed and looked into the clothes, pulling out a sort of loinning clothe, he put it on over his old pants and boots. He found his old blue tunic shirt and ripped off the sevles right off, yanking on Jak moved off the bed and found a red scaf among other things. Pulling it on he looked down at the goggles and noticed they weren't his_. 'these are michelle's...' _He glanced up when he saw a shine of metal, it was a dragger. He picked it up and looked at it werid, then caught himself in the mirror. He knew what it was for, he walked up to the mirror and started cutting off bits off his hair. When he was done, he could tell that it was uneven but atleast short again.

"Tess?" Daxter said waking up, he looked around then at Jak. "Jak where are we?"

"I don't know." Jak said glancing around.

"You are awake." A women's voice said walking in, she smiled at them. "Come this way, to the Throne room." Jak nodded and followed her slowly, Daxter sat on his shoulder holding Jak's scarf. Walking in she stopped and went back the way she had came, Jak walked forward and had to look at the water fall in the middle of the room. Daxter leaped off his shoulder and jumped in the water, he began to swim around as Jak took off his boots and lowered his feet into the water. It was amazing to get into the water again.

"Jak? Daxter?" Jak turned his head and saw a girl walk in, she had black shorts on with a red, black and gold loinclothe that went down to her ankles. She had kept her black ballet shoes and gloves but changed her top in for a bra style top that was gold. On her head a different colors of clothes covered her brown hair, but she had a random one hanging out. She smiled and ran down to them, throwing her arms around Jak, she smiled. "Oh thank the Precursors!"

"It's nice to see you too, Ella." Jak smiled.

"Oooo," Daxter said looking up and down at Ella. "I like the new look! Very fighting style and very sexy!" Ella covered her bare middift with her hands blushing.

"Stop that. I hate it, but the lady said most girls with my size of boo- Hey Jak you cut your hair!" Jak smirked at Ella's try to change the subject, she looked around and stood. She spun around and Jak could see the flower was gone.

"Hey what happened to the flower?"

"Oh yeah," Ella said rumbing the back of her head. "I forgot to tell you... Samos said as long as I'm in not in Hevan... I don't need it!"

"Are you sure?" she waved off his question and did a front flip without her hands.

"Very sure." She winked, Daxter laughed as he swam backwards.

"Ahhhh, I love water," Daxter sighed, "Oh yes, it's so good. Desert bad..."

"Hey!" Jak said pointing to her eyebrow. "You pierced it."

"Yes!" She giggled looking to Daxter with a playful smile. "I wanted to do it for the longest time..." She sighed and leaned forward laying her head down on her knees. "Any clue where we are?"

"No, but I wanna know something." Ella looked to Jak.

"What?"

"Why were you kicked out? You didn't do anything bad." Ella opened her mouth but was stopped when a man behind them began to talk.

"Well, you've come back from the dead have you?" The three turned looking at a man behind them, he hand voleit eyes and white hair. He sat down on the throne and smiled down at them. "And my monks were ready to pray for you. I am Damas, king of Spargus."

"Spargus?" Jak echoed, eyes narrowing, "Wait, nobody lives outside Haven's walls... not a whole city."

"Ah, yes... we are the forgotten ones. Haven City's refuse, thrown out and left to die," he descended the steps to the platform Jak was sitting on, motioning towards them with his staff, "just as you three were. But now that you have been saved, your life belongs to the people of Spargus. And we will use it well... if it's actually worth anything."

"Hey!" Daxter shouted, standing and facing the king, "That sounds like a bad deal!"

"You are in no position to deal," Damas stated simply, looking around at the group. "Out here, everything is either useful or dead weight. Prove yourselves worthy, or the desert will be your grave."

Jak frowned, standing as he spoke, "You need to work on making a better first impression." Ella hit his arm.

"So do you," She hissed.

Damas gave a chuckle, stepping closer to Jak, "In the unforgiving Wasteland we value strength and survival above all. We will see where you stand soon enough. Complete your training, then enter the arena. Just the bravest crawl out, and are allowed to stay in Spargus," the king turned, heading back to his throne, "It's quite simple, really."

"Um..." Daxter pulled himself onto Jak's shoulder, "what happens to the ones that don't crawl out?"

"Then it will be as if we never found you."

Daxter swallowed, "I was afraid of that."

"Hold it." Jak said moving forward, looking away for a second. "I know that everyone fights from themselfs but, I don't want Michelle to get hurt. So I'll fight for her."

"I can fight my own battles!" Ella shouted.

"I'm sure of that," Jak growled looking back to Ella. "with what happen the last two years of your life counts too." Ella turned away from Jak as Damos laughed.

"You three sure do make a trio." He walked down again. "But, I wasn't going to have the girl fight anyways." He looked to Ella. "But if she wishes too... then it is done, I heard you are amazing at fights, right?" Ella narrowed her eyes on him, he smiled and walked past them.

"Let's just get this over with..." Jak growled following Damos out, Ella rolled her eyes.

Men and their egos...

--X--X--

"Hail all citizens of Spargus!" cheers rang out from the gathered crowds, "Welcome to the arena of death! Where we get to watch other people wet themselves with fear. These halls will once again test two newcomers, each fighting to prove their worth to stay among us. Let's hear it for Jak and his obnoxious talking animal!"

Jak hopped to the platform just in front of Damas' throne platform, looking for the source of the familiar voice. Ella looked down at the lava below them. She smirked at the heat as Jak rolled his eyes. He looked up at Damas, spotting a familiar splotch of red, blue and yellow on Damas' arm, "Pecker! There you are. Where were you?"

"Damas says I am to be his new counselor," the monkaw smiled. "He says my wisdom will serve him well. Oh yeah and um..." Pecker flapped down to the edge of the platform, "Damas also says that ah...you two are likely to die in the arena today, and he hopes you death is very ahh..."

"Will you stop that!" Daxter shouted, "Damas can talk for himself!"

"He is right," Damas spoke, "You will most likely die. And yes, Pecker is my new advisor."

Pecker flapped down to the platform Jak was standing on, Ella stood up and folded her arms glaring at Precker.

"Where's my hawk?"

Precker waved her question off. "Unlike you, some people appreciate my talents... it beats working for a living," his voice lowered, "I saw a few of the fights earlier. Ooo... not a pretty sight."

Daxter growled, "Why you little..."

"Let the games begin!" Precker called out. Jak nodded glancing to Ella, she sighed and nodded. Sitting down on a table behind her she folded her legs and watched him.

"Go, go... have fun... I'll just sit here and de-compose."

"Would you?" Jak smirked, as white stars appeared on the platforms. Jak looked back to Ella before leaping onto the platforms, it was an easy ride. Jak basically knew how to jump, how to roll, how to double jump. And yet Daxter and Precker kept on telling him how to do things, after grabbing the last star Jak came back to the platform infront of Damos.

"The candidates have... won the challenge!"

"That's right!" Daxter grinned, "We bad! You haven't forgotten what I taught you Jak!"

"Anyone can make a few measly jumps. Now let's see how you rate against the living," Damas grabbed a Scatter gun, tossing it to Jak, "Re a just the Matter-Formers. Prepare the arena for full combat!"

"Prepare the arena for full combat!" Pecker echoed, drawing a glare from Damas.

"I just said that!"

"I know... I was just adding... you know... how you do the thing with the... anyway," Pecker cleared his throat, "Prepare the warriors!"

"You mean we have to fight against actual people?" Daxter stuttered, "With actual weapons? Who actually want to hurt us?!"

"Fine." Jak grinned, loading the gun, "Bring 'em on."

"Alright, that's it!" Daxter jumped down onto the platform, pointing at Damas, "I wanna be on his shoulder!"

"Can I go down now?" Ella growled over her shoulder to Damas, he gave a low chuckle.

"Clam young one, you will get your turn."

"I can't wait that long..." She sighed leaning forward as Jak grinned at her. Leaping back onto the platform it lowered him down to the Matter-Forms. Jumping off, Marauders jumping off the platforms running towards Jak. Jak pointed his gun at him, firing at him Jak ran forward. Shoting at all the Marauders coming at him, he jumped back when a Marauders swung his sword at him. Jak shot him down but hissed when another hit him in his back.

"Jak!" Ella screamed leaping off the table onto the platform infront of her.

Jak swung his foot into the Marauders' chest, he fell back... dead.

"Jak! Lava!" Daxter yelled hitting his head hard, Jak nodded and leaped on to the boxes. He watched as other Marauders fell to the lava, he swallowed. What had he gotten himself into?

Leaping off the boxes he noticed he had no more amo left, even though it was a Scatter Gun it was much slower then his first one. Jak could feel darkness crawling up into his mouth, it came out with a bang. Jak turned as the Marauders still came at him, tearing apart flesh and metal, all of them fell and laid motionless on the ground. _'these guys will be sent out of the city if they are still alive...' _Jak thought to himself, thinking about the fate he might have if he failed. Running over to the platform, Jak leaped onto it darkness still moving around his body, he closed his eyes and opened them up again. Looking to one side he saw a monk glaring at him, stumbling back he looked to Damas came called him.

"Jak...?" Ella said laying a hand down on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Something you're not telling us animal man?"

"He has been touched with dark eco, my liege," Pecker explained.

"Our boy here gets all mean and nasty when you piss him off," Daxter grinned, "So don't piss him off. Word to the wise!"

"Ah... then he is dangerous," Damas smirked, "And that could be useful. Your bravery has earned you your first Battle Amulet. If you are victorious in two more arena fights, you will earn your citizenship to Spargus. Here is a gate pass to allow free passage in and out of the city," he tossed it down to Jak, "But beware, there is no true refuge outside our walls. The desert is less kind then I. And for your victory, a gun mod is your prize."

"Oh yeah! No we're talking!" Daxter grinned, hopping onto the table, frowning when Jak snatched the gun mod and amulet, "Hey! What do I get? Nothin' ... as usual!"

"Michelle." Damos said looking down at the brunette girl. "Do you think you can do what Jak just did?"

"Yessir!" Ella laughed jumping on the table and holding her hand up, red eco ran through her finger tips and she smiled. "I'll take anything you throw at me." Damas' eyes narrowed on her then looked down as he picked up a sword, throwing it to her she looked at it werid.

"A sword, most girls don't come in here. You'll only battle once, you think you can do that?" She smiled pulled the sword out of the graud, she licked the end and winked at him.

"Bring it."

"Don't do that," Jak growled as she jumped off the table and walked towards the arena. She leaped onto the platform and Jak watched as it lowered. Daxter glared down at her as she pulled out her sword and looked around for any Marauders.

"I don't like her using the ecos, she uses them when ever she feels like. What will happen if she goes back into Hevan and has all that eco inside of her?"

"I don't know," Jak growled. A Marauder walked out with a sword too, he circled her smiling. She watched him like a hawk as he moved around her, she stepped once before raising her blade. He rushed towards her, she dogded the his blade and rolled to one side. Jak narrowed down at her when he saw blood on her arm. She smiled as the guy touched his face, blood stained his hand before he rushed towards her. She hit his arm but he grabbed her wasit and pushed her down.

"Michelle!" Jak yelled.

"Unfair! He grabbed her! Unfair!"

"There are no rules in the arena of death." Damos smirked, Jak looked back down as Ella's face showed panic and fear. Jamming her foot up into his chest, he stumbled back holding his chest. Ella jumped up and steady herself, she went back and rushed forward. He jumped back up and wipped the sword to her, she fell to the ground and held her arm. He smiled and walked towards her, Jak watched as a gun fire was sounded. The Marauder fell back, dead. Ella held a pistol out, blood all over her face and on her chest.

She began to scream looking at the blood on her hands and chest, Damss chuckled and got off his throne.

"That is why," Jak turned to Damas. "girls do not go in the arena of Death." Jak nodded and jumped on the platform, it lowered slowly to the Matter Formers. Ella walked up dragging her sword her left bloody hand.

"Are you okay Michelle?" Daxter asked looking at the pistol.

"Yeah..." Ella said shaking her head. "Sorry... I'm not used to killing..."

"You're not suppose to get used to it." Jak growled, Ella nodded in agreement and got onto the platform. They got off the platform and Ella smiled towards Jak, both of the males rasied an eye brow to her.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Damas says that we have a flat near the beach, if we look out our window and we'll see the ocean."

"Ohh ohh! Can we go swimming?" Daxter pipped as the two rolled their eyes. They started down a hallway, a dark figure turned to them as they got clsoer.

"Those were some sweet moves in the arena, boy," They stopped seeing a large man by the doorway, he touched his beard walking out. "But a little more choke and you would have popped, eh?"

"You talking to me?" Jak growled, not in the mood.

"Yeah! You talking to... him?" Daxter echoed.

"No, I'm conversing with me sweet departed mum," he stepped towards them, "Of course you, ya bore head. You three are from the Big Smoke, eh?"

"Who's asking?"

"The guy who runs this place, that's who!" he snarled,

"I thought Damas was in charge?" Ella snorted.

"Kleiver's the name. You blokes stick with me, and I'll take care of ya. In fact, I've got a job for ya right now," he walked to a large lizard with a saddle and reigns, "Ride me Leaper Lizard here and catch a few of those little buggers that've been raiding me storerooms. Snag me six of them puppies, and I'll let you drive on of me racing vehicles. That is, if Damas ever lets you leave the city."

"I think we can handle that," Jak grinned.

"Nooo!" Daxter whined, "I hate riding animals... they make me chafe!"

"Let's just get it over with?" Ella growled rumbing the back of her head, she walked forward out into the heat and sun. Jak looked around for a leaper and smiled, he ran down and jumped on it leaving Ella at the arena.

"Stay!" Daxter yelled, Ella rolled her eyes and walked away from the arena. She wasn't 4 anymore, they didn't have to tell her what and what not to do. She walked away slowly looking at the sand under her feet, it was dry and dusty. Looking around she loved not being able to see everything that happened, personally... Sparkgus was so much better then Hevan!

She wanted to tell Jak something important, but if Daxter was around he would just gasp and make rude jokes. That's also the reason she didn't tell anyone about Errol. Biting her lip she stopped and looked out at the ocean, thinking about what happened over a week ago was killing her on the inside.

"Don't touch it, my monks!" Ella heard someone yell, a small group of monks stood a mass of Precursor crap. Ella walked over slowly as they moved around it, they made signs at it before they glanced to her. She stopped and smiled at the main monk, she took no notice to Ella and went back to work.

"Michelle." Jak said getting off of the leaper, he glared towards her. "I thought we told you to STAY?" Jak smirked lightly punching her shoulder, she rolled her eyes and looked at her nails.

"First, it's Ella not Michelle... Second, I wanna have fun too!" Jak smirked to her.

They looked beside them and walked forward towards the monks, Daxter took less then 0.5 seconds to start making fun of them (which in Spargus they have shown they don't like to be made of).

"Check out these funny dudes, huh," Daxter gave a laugh, "Nice threads. I didn't know rubber was back in. What are ya working on, monk boy?"

"It is none of your concern, animal," the monk spoke, proving that it was actually a woman.

"Look, colouring book," Daxter jumped down from Jak's shoulder, "we've had a hard week. Don't push it."

"The arena shows all, dark one," the monk turned to Jak, "Hate consumes your eyes."

"Great. Thanks for the tip," Jak growled, crossing his arms. Ella rolled her eyes and walked forward towards the Precursor.

"So is this like, a Precursor?" Ella asked bending down.

"It will destroy you, just as these Precursors destroyed themselves."

"Ahh," Ella said standing. "So this is a Precursor... I find that kinda hard to believe..."

"These artifacts are an abomination," the monk growled towards Ella. "One fell on the great volcano. We sent an expedition to the mountain, but my monks never returned. Ill tidings sing in the wind. I fear the remaking of the world is at hand."

"I think you've been out in the sun... a little too long," Daxter turned, "Let's go, guys."

"You must leave this place!" the monk called after them, Jak turned back to her. "Heroes think they can save the world when they themselves are lost. You could not possibly understand the dark forces at work here."

Jak snapped, whirling and storming back over to the monk, "Don't talk to me about dark powers! I want to know what this is..." a bolt of dark eco accidentally slipped form his hand to the Precursor activating some sort of screen. Jak put out a hand to keep the four back, "Stand back."

It seemed to be some sort of code to crack, just a bunch of triangles and squares moving around the screen. When the thing was opened, a dark eco crystal formed in it's mouth.

"You cracked it, Jak," Daxter grinned. Jak nodded reaching out to grab it.

"Don't touch it!" the monk warned, "Dark eco!"

"OMG! Jak might die if he touches it!" Ella joked with a worried face.

Jak reached out the grabbed it anyways, Daxter smirking at the monk, "Yeah, you're impressed now aren't ya? Come on, give him his props."

"A Crytal? Does that remind of you of something?" Jak shrugged looking away from Ella to the monk.

"Those are solid eco crystals," the monk stepped closer, "It has been passed down through time that they power the greatest of Precursor technologies. Strange..." she looked to the satellite, "It speaks an ancient dialect. The earliest Precursor forms. Something about re-claiming this unfinished world..."

"Those look like coordinates. Like the ones from-" the monk held up a hand to silence Jak.

"It is picking up a very powerful signal."

Daxter began backing up, "I don't think we're gonna like what this thing is yapping to!"

The satellite jumped to life, flying up into the air and expolding in a million pieces. Dark Eco going everywhere. The monk stood in anger and fury walking over to Jak.

"Even you cannot save us from this, hero!"

"Hey, I'm the real hero here," Daxter interrupted, "You can call me... Orange Lightning! Zazaziing!"

"You may carry the colour of our creators, animal, but we have plans to save ourselves," she turned on Jak, "Stay out of our business! You three are not welcome here!" her eyes went to Ella. "The eyes of the Precursor's have been given to you and you waste your time with men like them? You waste them."

Ella's eyes narrowed and she pulled out her sword and pointed it to the monk's neck. "Say it again, Coloring Book... I dare you." Jak grabbed Ella's arm and glared at her.

"Come on, we don't have to listen to this!" Ella lowered her weapon. "Now." Jak growled, she put it away and followed Jak away from the monks.

--X--X--

"Wow!" Ella yelled popping out of one of the cars that she annoyed Kleiver to let her see, and now that he was racing Jak she could do whatever she wanted! Pulling herself out of the car she looked around for him, she didn't want to get caught.

"Michelle, right?"

"Ahh! I didn't do it! It was-**AHH!!!" **Ella fell off the car and into the sand, she laid on her back looking up to the blue sky. She sat up rumbing the back of her head as she hissed at the car, she glanced behind her and she saw Damos.

"Are you okay Michelle?"

"Yeah," She said standing slowly. "Sorry about that, I love cars and anything to do with them!" She smiled looking towards Precker. "Can you tell Damas thank you for letting us stay in Spargus?"

"Shut up!" Precker shouted.

"Bite me!" Ella screamed dusting herself off, she pointed at Precker. "You left us for a King, must you always be on someone shoulder?"

"You wanna start something?" Precker screamed flying towards Ella.

"No, because I'm not allowed to hit girls."

"Act your age!"

"I am! I'm 17, I fight back...** DEAL WIT IT!"**

"That's it! You'll never see 18 if you keep on talking to me like that!"

"Bring it!" A red bulet was fired through the air almost hitting Precker as the gates to the city opened, Jak and Daxter jumped out of the Tough Puppy they had won.

"Precker, Ella... why can't we leave you alone for ten minutes without any fights?"

"She started it!" Precker yelled pointing at her, Ella rolled her eyes and leaned on the car behind her. Damas looked to Jak with a grin.

"Nice wheel work," Precker landed back on Damas' sholder. "My advisor here says you have vehicle skills."

"I can hold my own," Jak smirked, glancing to Ella. She gave him an eye roll.

"This one will be of use to us, Damas," Pecker squawked, "I think you should keep him for now."

"Can it Pecker!" Daxter growled.

"There are a number of artifacts to be found in the Wasteland," Damas ignored the two's bickering (which would never stop), "Fresh storms churn the sand and reveal items that have been buried for centuries. Take the vehicle and find as many items as you can before the storms come again," Jak nodded, jumping back in the car. "And one more thing. If you get caught in the storms, they will tear the flesh from your very bones."

"Oh great, thanks for the pep talk,"Daxter muttered.

"Jak..?" Ella asked walking forward, glaring at him. Jak rolled his eyes and slammed his foot on the gas. Ella sighed leaning back on the car.

"You seem worried," Damoas said looking over to Ella, she sighed and nodded.

"Before we got kicked out here, Jak got attacked by someone. I didn't know who but... I think I have a good idea who it is."

"What happened?" Damas said looking to Precker.

"Jak came back one day all covered in blood and eco, no one knows who attacked him but..." Precker glanced to Ella, she looked away.

"And that was one of the missions... I said I would sit out of." She sighed and then shrugged. "And every since then... I haven't left Jak's side..."

"You are a loyal friend, that's nice to see these days." Damos smirked. Ella nodded slidding down the car and sat on the ground. "And, I haven't seen a Red Eco Channler in a long time."

"Well get used to it." Ella sighed looking at her hands. "I'll be around for a long time." Damos smiled and nodded to Ella as the gates opened again. An engine roared as Jak's car came in, he jumped out and smirked. He held out a piece of armor.

"Good work. That was... close."

"Ohh, are you beginning to care?" Pecker turned to Jak again, "Damas says-" he was cut off by the king grabbing him by the beak. Ella stood and walked over to Jak with a smile across her face.

"My concern was for the artifacts, and we will use them well. That armor you found, it is very rare, indeed. Pecker says it's the very armor Mar once wore in his battles for this planet, long ago. Keep it for yourself. Trust me, you'll need it."

"Thanks.." Jak said tying it on his arm, Jak glanced to Ella as she walked up to him. She looked out by the gates and sighed.

--X--X--

"Wow! Look at that view!" Ella shouted running up to the huge window facing the water. Looking out the window she could see bits of Haven City, she sighed and laid her head down on the window seal. Jak walked in after the too-hyper teenager.

"Ella you get some sleep..." Daxter smirked and leaped on to one of the beds.

"Comfy, I must give Damas some props! He's really good at choosing the best places!" Jak smiled and sat down on the bed, he looked over to Ella at the winodw.

"I think she fell asleep over there." Jak chuckled.

"Maybe..." Daxter yawned laying down on the bed. "There's something about this place... that makes... you... wanna... go... to... sleep..." Daxter began to snore, Jak rolled his eyes and got up. He walked over to Ella and poked her arm.

"Come on Michelle, time to go to sleep."

"Leave a message after the beep. _BEEEEEEP_."

"Nice try, come on." Ella sighed and got up, falling onto the bed she pulled the sheets over her head.

"Night..." She yawned.

"Yeah night to you too." Jak yawned laying down on the bed next to Daxter.

A couple hours later Ella woke up again after hearing something, she looked around the lit room. She moved out of her bed and to the window, the moon shone brightly down into the flat. She smiled and reached up to touch it."We are small, and the world is big..." She glanced back to Jak and Daxter laying in a werid way on their bed. "and we're not afraid of anything..." She walked back over to her bed and laid back down closing her eyes.

TBC...


	2. Rule II

**Paradise Eco**

haha! I have returned... :O cough, cough. anyways images of Ella should be on my homepage account for all of you XD from Revelations to Progenitor and... the next two maybe... O.o? now to my faithful and questionable reviewers...

**AlmostMedieval-** yes you were! you kept on asking and you're a faithful reviewer and reader of this and Ever Ever After! that's why i said that!!! thanks for the review

**ersay123-** awww... aren't you cute! would you like a cookie??? ;) thanks for the review!!!!

---------------------

**_Progenitor _**

**_Rule II- Here In The Shadows_**

Ella pulled the sheets over her head.

No one ever told her that the sun was brighter now! Holding the pillow on her head she sighed and closed her eyes. _'dumb ass wasteland... dumb ass hevan city... we'll show you, we'll come back and destory everything!!! muhahahahaha... yeah... i seriously need girlfriends...' _Ella sat up with the sheets over her head, looking around the bright room she smiled at the two males almost dead on the other bed.

"I so wanna shave your eyebrows..." Ella snickered to herself as the boys shifted and swored. Keeping the sheets still on her head she made her way to the bathroom, locking it she dropped the sheets and looked at herself in the mirror. She hand combed her brown hair and walked out of the washroom when she heard Jak and Daxter wake.

" 'ello..." Jak said rumbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, hello." She sighed leaning on the doorframe. "Have good sleep?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Could be better..." Ella yawned walking back to the bed, she walked up to the window and smiled. "Time to greet Wasteland life,"

"Meh..." Daxter growled diving back under the sheets. "You two go play in the sand... I'll be in here sleeping." A zap of red eco hit Daxter's but and he yelped, his eyes glared at the female behind him.

"Hey it was Jak, I saw him."

"Ohh, yes... it was soooo Jak!" Daxter growled, Ella rolled her eyes tying the clothes around her head.

"Just hurry up and get dressed, I want to go exploring!"

--X--X--

"You are still here?"The monk growled as Jak walk towards the throne room, Ella followed behind him. Personally she didn't want to deal with her again.

"Yeah, we thought we'd hang out," Jak joked "Catch some rays..."

"This isn't a game!" the monk hissed, Ella rolled her eyes. The monk calmed herself, "I am Seem. We monks are sworn to discover and protect the secrets of the Precursors," she motioned to the Lizard, "These Leaper mounts allow us to travel where you cannot."

"Man those babies sure stuff their faces!" Daxter hopped down from Jak's shoulder, walking towards the leaper. "We saw one gulp a load of kanga-rats not too long ago," he turned back to the others, "Stupid rats, they just sat-" Daxter jumped out of the way of the leaper when it tried to bite him. Seem glared back at the two not caring about Daxter.

"You will never last out here," her eyes narrowed, "That Dark Eco crystal from the satellite... I want it before it falls into the wrong hands. I'll wage a Light Crystal against it, if you race my monks on their leapers," she turned, putting a hand up towards the Leaper, "Sien-com-tava!" the Lizard dropped the ottsel, "Baroosh baroosh.."

Daxter pushed himself up, sighing now that he had just taking a bath in Leaper La De Saliva. "Just show us where the starting line is!"

"Have fun," Ella smirked looking to Seem. "We have some things to talk about, girl things." Daxter made a face at Ella with the fakest smile across her face.

"Whatever you say..."

Jak leaped onto the Leaper and a blue ring appeared infront of them, the other monks and Jak leaped off towards the finsh line. Seem started to walk away from Ella.

"Eh! Wait up for me!"

"Why should I talk to one so far in darkness like yourself? Some much shame you have bought the Precusors of this earth." Seem turned back to her. "Shadows of your past have come back to kill you," She huffed turning her back to Ella. "A gift has been wasted."

"Ouch," Ella said holding her chest. "That really did hurt."

"You and Jak are not welcome here, both captured by darkness and held by the lifeline will never save our earth."

"Hey!" Ella shouted stomping her foot. "We've done that, count 'em... twice! Okay, if we didn't save the earth before you wouldn't be..." Ella trailed off when a red ring appeared infront of them, Jak in the front.

"Oh yeah!" Jak smirked.

"Hah!" Daxter smirked, "We kicked your scaly tails! Back off, ya filthy animal!"

"Fine, hero, the crystal is yours," Seem held up the light crystal, Jak snatching it from her, "The two types, light and dark, when combined form great energies. Be careful with them. And when you die.. do be kind enough to give them back."

"I don't plan on it," Jak frowned, "Why are you so obsessed with death?"

"Because of that!" Seem pointed up, to a purple light in the sky, "The Day Star approaches, and every day it grows brighter!" the monk pressed her hands together in a thin line, she did the same with her lips."This planet's final trial is coming."

"Final trial?"

"If you'll excuse me," Seem brushed them off, "My Monks and I must return to our temple. Good luck, hero..."

"Well aren't they a bundle of happiness," Daxter muttered, "Good riddens, we don't need those creeps around!"

"Yeah," Jak sighed. "Come on Ella, Kleiver wants to see us again." When Ella didn't say anything, he turned and saw her looking up still at the Death Star. "Michelle?" Her eyes were glazed over and purplish.

"Here in the shadows... I'm safe..." She walked forward towards the ocean. "I'm safe... I can't cry and I won't give up. I know where I belong... but I can't stay where I don't belong." Jak looped his arm around her wasit and dagged her away from the ocean.

"That's scary." Daxter shurdered.

"Yeah, I thought she was creepy back in Hevan City."

"What's going on?" Ella coughed rumbing her eyes, Jak and Daxter glanced back to each other.

"Nothing," They said together, it's better not to tell her about this.

"There ya are!" Kleiver laughed. "You guys looking for a bit of action? The scope shows a group of Metal Heads moving through the desert not too far from here. I don't like Metal Heads, almost as much as I don't like you," he growled at Jak, their faces inches away from each other. "And you've got some proving to do! Intercept those bad boys and give 'em hell. Who knows, you may even get a few toys for your effort."

"Why does it sound like you're leaving out the dangerous parts?" Daxter questioned, "Jak, I'm getting some nasty JuJu vibes here. I don't have these whiskers for nothing, ya know! What do you think Ella?"

"Why ask me?" She hissed.

"Relax," Jak shrugged it off, "We can handle a few Metal Heads."

"Pride." Ella hissed.

"Don't start again, that again..." Daxter growled towards Ella.

"Have you ever seen a Wasteland Metal Head?" the groups eyes went back to Kleiver, Ella narrowed her eyes at him.

"No... why?"

"Nothing, just wondering. Go get 'em heroes," the fat man chuckled before heading towards the exit, "Oh, and yer gonna need some weapons, so take th' Sand Shark this time around. Just don't wreck it."

"Yes!" Ella shouted cartwheeling over to the Sand Shark. "A Grade 'A' car!! High powered guns, health power cell supply amazingly cool!"

"AMAZINGLY?" Daxter said to Jak.

"It's a new word I made up for this car!" She laughed pointing to the tires. "Fine grip tires, sheild for the eyes and..." she said leaping into the driver's seat. "Can I please... please drive?"

"Oh look," Daxter smirked. "Another Keira!"

"No you can't drive thats my job." Jak smirked.

"Meanie..." Ella hissed moving over to the passager's seat.

"Meanie..." Jak mocked starting the car up. "Hold on tight." Jak smirked, Ella swallowed and held onto one of the bars. She shouldn't have come along...

Hitting the gas, hard. They drove right out of the garage, sand started to blow as they came out. Marauders came right at them and started firing bulets at them, Jak smirked hitting the weapons button. There very own bulets came out of the pod and hitting the Marauders and making their cars expolde. Ella looked down at her new comm.unit and pointed beyond a mountain.

"We're getting close!" She shouted over the sound of the wind and sand, Jak nodded and hit the gas harder. Driving past old car parts and half dead Marauders around them, Jak slammed on the breaks. Everyone in the car jerking forward and color draining from their faces.

"That's... that's... a... Wasteland Metal Head?" Ella yelped as Jak slammed on the gas again.

"Hold on Michelle, it's gonna get bumpy..." Ella nodded and coughed, 'the sand was getting to her' Jak noted in the back of his head remembering that she didn't have anything to keep the sand out of her mouth. Driving past Dark Eco Bombs that were thrown at the car, Jak was able to take one down before the car was tossed to one side by the second Metal Head.

"Jak!!!!" Ella screamed as the car slid to a stop, not letting out a sigh; Jak slammed back on the gas and drove towards it again. Hitting it it fell to the ground in a weak call, Ella and Daxter coughed.

"Hold on you two, only two more left!" They both nodded. Driving up beside the next one, Jak shot the bulets at a more faster speed. It fell harder a loud cry of death followed it, taking down the last one was hard. It was fast and tricky, sometimes it played dead so they would leave it alone. Driving up closer it would jump to life and kick the car, Jak could hear Ella and Daxter coughing as he got closer for the last shot. The Metal Head fell to the earth and let out a dying cry, a dark eco crystal and a comm.unit fell out.

"What are with these things?" Ella said looking at it werid as Jak got out of the car, he picked it up and showed Ella.

"Yeah, there's something stange about them."

"Can I hold it?" Ella smiled, Jak thought about the question for a second; then shook his head.

"Not yet, let's get that necklace back on you and I'll think about it." Ella huffed and sat back in the seat.

"That always means no." She pulled a playful smile. "Can I hold the other one?"

_:::Metal Head commander, report! Whats happening?!_

The comm.unit suddenly shouted. A holographic head appearing,

_:::If you lost that cargo, and you're still alive, I;ll kill you myself! I want every Dark Eco crystal you can find! Time is short... did you hear me?! Wait_

It turned as Jak approached,

_:::Not you! Agggh!_

Jak stepped on the comm., severing the connection, "I don't like the sound of your voice."

"Ha! You sure kicked sand in his face! Oh yeah, that was good!"

"That face looked familiar..." Jak said glancing to Ella, she looked away from him.

"Now you're getting paranoid, buddy boy. Come on, Big Foot, let's get back. This desert gives me the creeps." Jak jumped in beside Ella, starting up the car and driving away from where the Metal Head laid dead. Ella looked back, could the hologram have been him? The voice was the same... and she got the same goosebumps she had before. Her heart was racing with fear and anger, he was dead... right?

"Michelle," Jak growled not taking his eyes off the road. "Stop it." Ella sighed and slid back into her seat.

"Whatever." She hissed not looking at him.

When they entered the city they walked in silence, each were thinking the same thing. Going up the elevator was eeriely queit, Damas stood and smirked at the three as they walked in.

"Have fun in the sun?" He chuckled.

"No." All of them answered, Damas coughed and began to get serious again.

"Once again, you must test your fighting skills in the arena. Face down your fears, defeat those who oppose you, and we will see if your skills are of use to us. The purity of the arena is our only guide!"

"Excuse me... Mr. Sand King?" Daxter hopped down to the floor, "Yes, I'd like to place a complaint... we've been training hard. My feet are killing me, and I think I'm getting a hangnail! So... maybe I'll just sit this one out..."

"Enough talk!" Damas tossed a new gun mod to Jak, "The arena awaits!"

--X--X--

"Boo baby!" Ella shouted leaping off the table she was sitting on. "That's my boys!!! You can't defeat them like that!" Ella laughed as the boys came up to her. Jak rolled his eyes at Ella as he walked up to the table.

"I can't believe you two are still alive!" Pecker squawked from his place on Damas' throne.

"Yeahhhhh... what a surprise!" Daxter drawled.

"Damas and I are very impressed!"

Daxter frowned, "Hey, feather butt, who appointed you king?"

"He did!" he motioned to Damas, "Well, almost. Kind of a semi-king, you know. You should see our sleeping quarters, and his harem of love birds... oooh... I never get any sleep these days. Heh heh... it's good to be the king, no?"

"I don't see no crown on that fat feather head!"

"You want a crown? I'll crown you! Don't make me come down there from this perch!"

"I've got a perch for ya birdie, right here," Daxter hopped onto the stand, throwing up his middle finger, "twirl on it!"

"That's it!" Pecker launched himself at the ottsel, "It's GO time!"

"Bring it on, bird brain!"

"Enough!" Damas stood, tired of this. "If I wanted you to fight, I would have commanded it!" he turned to Jak, "You did.. very well, Jak. You make me proud... that our training program is so good. Here is your second Battle Amulet, and a new weapon mod. One more arena win, and you will be a true Wastelander!" He looked to Ella. "Michelle," He said passing her a gold, red, sliver, and black cape with a hold. "Take this, the winds are getting more hard and sand with be the death of you."

"Ahh..." Ella said glancing to Jak. "Thanks..."

--X--X--

"What's going on here?" Damas approached from the exit, eyes narrowed at Kleiver. Jak glared to Kleiver before they both looked to Damas.

"Nothing, your lordship. Just offering Jak and the little ones here some healthy advice."

Damas brushed him off, taking Jak by the shoulder and turning him away from Kleiver, "You have a reputation for being rash. Didn't your father ever tell you to pick your battles wisely?" Ella looked away from Damas' glance to her.

"I didn't know my father."

Damas paused, "My point is, sometimes you face your enemy head on, and sometimes, you wait until his weakness is revealed. Patience is a warrior's greatest weapon. Do you understand?" he waited till the younger male nodded, "Jak, I want you and Kleiver to go into the desert and herd a group of lizards into a waiting transport. We must prepare for whatever lies ahead. I need all the resources we can gather."

"No problem," Jak grinned, "I'm good with animals." Daxter glared at Jak as Ella smirked jumping into the Sand Shark.

Kleiver waited till Damas had left, then pushed Jak out of his way, "I'll see ya out there, chum. Heh."

"I don't like him..." Ella hissed looking to Jak as he got into the car beside her.

"Deal with it." Jak said to Ella before driving out of the city.

--X--X--

"Too high!" Ella screamed grabbing the bars as her hood fell off her head. Jak and Daxter laughed after lanuching themsevles into the air thanks to the new Dune Hopper Kleiver gave them.

"I'm going to die!" She screamed holding on tight to the bars.

"Relax..." Jak laughed stopping the car at the Monk Temple. "We're already here."

"Oh really?" Ella snorted, letting go of the bars. "I would have never of guessed!" She shouted getting out of the car but only falling back in when Jak slammed on the jump button. She sighed and wanted for them to get out, slowly getting out of the car Ella smiled and dusted herself off.

"Nervous?" Jak smirked.

"No, why do you ask?"

"No reason," Daxter snickered as they walked forward. Precursor towers and boxes were all around them as they walked in, Ella looked up around at it and smiled. Jak walked closer in as she looked around, Daxter moved to Ella's shoulder as she walked towards the door.

"Oh man," Jak said looking up and around above him. A girly scream came from behind him, he jumped and saw Ella and Daxter standing behind a pillar. Ella pointed to Daxter before he could make a smart ass comment. An eye lowered the knives that were up to stop anyone coming threw. Jak sighed and walked up to the wall.

"Let's get going." Daxter leaped onto Jak's shoulder as Ella shook her head.

"No thanks... I've had enough of heartattacks for today... you two go have some Best Friend time." Jak was about to say something but was cut off by Daxter.

"Thanks! Let's get going before she changes her mind!?!" Jak rolled his eyes and made his way up the wall. Ella sighed and leaned on the pillar and watched them.

"Have fun bo-" Ella got pushed to the ground, someone tied up her hands and covered her mouth with a clothe. She let out a scream but it was pointless, they pulled her along making there way past the floating eye and into the Temple. Looking up at the people who had her, a coloring book held her wrist and pushed her along. 'monks? why would monks do this?'

--X--X--

"Looks like it didn't agree with him!" Daxter cracked, attempting to lighten the mood. The volcano wasn't a H-A-P-P-Y place.

Jak followed after, "Don't touch it, Daxter. Who knows what more Dark Eco would do to you."

The ottsel turned around, "Look at me, Jak. I'm short, I'm hairy, and I itch in strange places. I couldn't do worse. Relax, I know what I'm doing," he moved back to the monk, reaching out for the artifact, "Oooohh yuck... cold... clammy... dead hands... oh I can't look.." he tugged on it, pulling as hard as he could till it released. It went up into the air over the orange rat.

"Look out Daxter!" Jak dove for it, snatching it before it could hit the ottsel.  
The thing gave a jerk and zapped Jak with Dark Eco streaks, making him vanish into thin air.

"Jak? Jak? Where are ya, buddy?!" Daxter freaked, "OMG!! What am I going to tell Michelle?" he jumped back when the artifact suddenly dropped, Jak reappearing, "Hey!"

"It's a dark power Dax..." Jak panted, examining his hands, "Some kind of... invisibility..."

"Yeah, well, cut it out!" the ottsel grouched, heading back to the edge, "If you moved that fast a long time ago, I'd still be wearing pants!" he stopped, "You know what I really miss? Soft underpants. You know how it lifts and cradles... ahhh... You wouldn't understand. We're outta here!"

--X--X--

"Ahh..." Daxter laughed. "Doesn't it feel good to go through that thing again?"

"No." Jak growled looking around. "Where's Michelle?" Daxter looked around too.

"Yeah, you're right... where is she? **AGRH!"** Daxter shouted. "We can't even leave her alone for an hour!?!

"Nah, I guess we can't..." Jak said walking towards the eye and using his new dark power to get pass it. Walking down the stairs a few spiders came at them, kicking them, there was no reason to pull out his guns. Jak stopped in a little chamber and looked at a Dark Eco Vent, reminding him of Sandover. Taking the eco and rushing forward he stopped when the two came to a circle room, in the inside of the room was a group of hovering security lasers and in the middle of that was a button and Ella.

"Michelle!" Daxter shouted ready to leap off of Jak's shoulder when Ella shook her head.

"You're really bad at this Wastelander thing, Ella." Jak chuckled walking around looking for a chance to go invisible again. She sighed and shifted her hed hands around in her ropes.

"Lookie, lookie Jak." Daxter smirked. "Michelle needs our help, **again**..." She glared towards them. Jak and Daxter stop and a little statue, Jak sighed.

"We really should help her," Ella nodded smiling, Daxter shook his head. Jak sighed and leaned on the statue. "Maybe..." Jak smirked vanishing into thin air along with Daxter. Ella looked all around her for Jak and Daxter, she began to panic as the room fell quiet.

"Jak!" She screamed in a muffed tone. "Daxter!" Infront of her Dark Eco spiked and Jak came into picture.

"You didn't think we would just leave you here did you?" Jak smirked, Ella nodded really fast. Jak stood back up and looked back down to Ella. "Close your eyes..." She looked at him werid before she nodded and closed her eyes. Feeling a shock of Dark Eco she screamed when the button beside her was slammed back down, her mind began to spin as she was lifted up. Running into a hallway, Jak sat her down and undid her ropes.

"Ella I should have warned you better then that,"

"Duh," She said standing.

"Where did you go?" Daxter smirked.

"Monks kidnapped me!" She groaned walking forward, she looked back to Jak with a playful smiled. "Nice moves Dark Boy!" Jak rolled his eyes at her, pulling out their weapons they ran forward into another room. A bunch of sensors saw them and slammed the gates close, Ella gave a low growl.

"Seem really likes her Dark Eco..." Daxter smirked to the brunette girl, she rolled her eyes and pointed to the statue.

"Jak, I think you'll have to do this..." Nodding in agreement, he went out of sight and leaped onto the bars. Ella just stood there listening to the sounds of, Jak and Daxter aruging, gates being opened and spiders being killed. Finally all the gates were opened and she run through until she was at the last gate, getting there Ella looked around for the boys.

"Jak? Daxter?" She shouted before getting picked up and spun around by her wasit. She screamed loudly not being able to see a person, but when she heard laughter she growled. "You bastards! You guys are heartless!" Ella screamed when Jak put her back down.

"We are sorry." Jak and Daxter said frowning, Ella smirked thinking that she won.

"Better," She turned away from them and began to walk up ahead. "You boys need to learn how to treat a lady better, understand?" Daxter was mouthing behind her, **'WE AREN'T SORRY!!!!!'**, Jak smirked walking behind her.

"I want no excuses! You told me this could be done. Now make it so!" A voice that belonged to Veger rang out of the main room, Jak grabbed Ella's wrist and wasit and pushed her up on the wall.

"But we have so little time. The Day Star approaches! You know what it brings!" Seem hissed.

"Unfortunate, yes, we will deal with that as soon as I have full access to the catacombs. Just continue your work, and I'll deal with those idiots in Haven. I promise you, you will meet your makers!"

"Why are the catacombs so important?" Jak asked looking out from the wall.

"Jak..." Ella breathed. "Being like this for most of my life..." She coughed. "I don't like it..." Jak let go of her and walked into the main room. Ella followed in silence, Daxter taking no notice to the two.

"Hey, it's one of those goober eyed Precursor thingies!"

The orcales eyes filled with light as Jak stepped onto the stage infront of it. "Greetings great warrior! Your return brings us great hope. This planet's future is at a critical juncture. The Dark Ones have found your world again, and fate hands in the balance where the past and the future collide."

"Do you have any idea what he just said?" Daxter asked the others, "Speak-a-da normal-language, ok?" Ella held her head and looked to Jak.

"I don't think this is such a good idea..." Jak nodded but looked back to the orcale when it started to talk again.

"You will need all the power you can muster to survive this terrible test, great one."

Daxter grinned, "I can handle it."

"I was talking to the tall one, shorty!"

"HEY!"

"Look into the light and receive a power, hero..."

Jak looked up, his eyes closed. His body rose into the air having light surronding him, Daxter looked at his friend.

"Okay, now you're scaring me..." Daxter squeaked, staring. Ella stepped onto the stage and looked at Jak.

Jak came back down and looked to his friend, he had an actually smile on his face -sure he did smile before, but it was after teasing or hurting someone- "The Dark eco... it feels ... far away... I feel better..."

"Cool..." Ella said rumbing the back of her head. "I guess," Ella walked back up to him and smiled. "Let's just get back, I'm tired of being out here..." Jak nodded and grabbed her wrist pulling her off the stage but only having her stop half way down.

"Michelle whats wrong now?" She stared blankly at Jak before shaking her head.

"Nothing..." She followed him out slowly, using the wrap gate they made it back to the Dune Hopper. Flipping her hood over her head and getting in she smiled towards Jak, knowing that he could not see her she closed her at eyes and looked at Jak the whole way home.

_'nothing is right...'_ She told herself inside her head. _'nothing is left of the dark eco...'_

TBC...


	3. Rule III

**Paradise Eco**

merry christmas to all and to all a good night!!!! this is my christmas gift to all of you that's why i'm updating today (also i got grounded so i couldn't go on the computer & we had talent show and i was tried from singing)! there is a song that goes along with this chapter and this story and the next book, (yes there's another one so stop looking at me like that and it's not JakX) anyways lets focus on Progenitor shall we?

**AlmostMediveal**- happy holidays to you!!! sorry about the late update XP that's my style remember... muahahahaha... ha... cough... thanks for the review.

**Candy-Cane-Angel**- mmmmm... candy canes... happy holidays to you!!! i like your new name too, also not relating to this fanfiction... PLEASE DON'T END SHARPSHOOTER... PLEASE?????? actually don't listen to me i'm going crazy... hehehehehehehe... thanks for the review.

This Chapter is insipred by The Hush Sound's Lighthouse.

* * *

**_Progenitor _**

**_RuleIII: We Need A Hero To Save Us_**

Ella sat on the Damas throne as he paced around the throne room, Jak and Daxter went off to save some other wastelanders that were left out in the storm. The sounds of the wind filled her ears as she played with a string, making small spider webs in her hands Damas looked back to her.

"I am sorry that Jak and Daxter couldn't bring you along."

"Yeah, sorry." Ella mubbled under her breath not looking at Damas.

"You don't like me do you?" Damas said moving towards her.

"I don't like anyone, just ask Jak and Daxter."

"Too proud of yourself, right?"

Ella snorted. "And yourself Mr. Sand King?"

"Pick your battles, didn't your father teach you that?"

"I have no family... no one, so you can take your advice and shove it." Damas gave a little grunt before walking over to her.

"Michelle is your real name right?"

"Call me that and I'll kill you," She sighed. "Yeah... my real name is Michelle but no one calls me that."

"Michelle is a werid name-"

"And so is Damas." Ella snorted cutting him off.

"What I mean is... Michelle isn't a common name don't you think?"

"No comment." Ella sighed looking outside and darkness, the Day Star hanging in the sky. Looking up at it she didn't understand why her body felt so weak as she stared up at it, her eyes would slid close and she would dream out loud. Jak would know what she was dreaming about but she wouldn't know anything... which wasn't a good thing.

"Michelle did you hear me?" Damas' voice cut through her mind as she shook her head falling out of the chair.

"I don't... I can't... tell me... of you want..."

"Michelle!" Damas yelled running over when the elevator came up, Jak bolted over to Michelle.

"Michelle!" Jak lifted her head up and looked at her sliver eyes now.

"Take what you need while there's time the city will be earth in a short while." Ella grabbed Jak's arm. "You and I will escape to the seaside..." She started to dig her nails into his skin cutting them open and making them bleed just a bit. "There is a storm in the distance, there is a lighthouse five hundred yards down... you and I will be safe there."

"Ella that kinda hurts..."

"There is a girl who haunts that lighthouse-" Ella gasped when water was thrown on her, Jak glared at Damas as he put the bucket down.

"Is she better?"

"Even though it gave me a heartattack... yeah never better!!!!"

"It sounds like the ol' Michelle!" Daxter shouted throwing his arms around her. "You are alive!"

"Get off of me!" Ella shouted kicking him in the head, Jak rolled his eyes as she got up. "Prev..."

"Come on you two," Jak said walking away from them. "Let's get going."

"I'm not going out there!" Ella shouted jumping back onto the throne. " 66 THE SAND WILL TEAR THE FLESH FROM YOUR BONES!!!!99 Isn't that a sign? You can go play in the sand but I'm staying here."

"She is the most-" Daxter hissed glancing to Jak. "Listen brat! Get your ass outside you here me?"

"Screw you!"

Jak gave a low growl at Ella, she truned her back to him as the wind blew harder. Damas gave a little chuckle before motioning towards the doors.

"You both many stay here tonight, in the morning you can do whatever you want."

"Sucker." Ella snickered walking past Jak, he motioned to smack her on the head but sighed as she made her way to the stairs to the east wing.

"Damn her..." Jak growled.

--X--X--

"Damn Sandy Town," Ella hissed cartwheeling and falling to the ground. She rumbed her but standing. "Like have they heard of roads or zoomers? Like- **JAK DAXTER! ARE YOU EVENING LISTENING TO ME?"**

"Do we have a choice?" Daxter snickered along with Jak.

"Hey!" Ella shouted running up after him. "You two are heartless," Jak turned and padded her head.

"And the weather down there must be cold because you haven't grown an inch since we came to this world 4 years ago!" Jak growled, Ella truned her back to him.

"Bully."

"Leave her alone!" Daxter shouted. "She's Growing Challenged!" Jak and Daxter started laughing as Ella stomped up ahead of them, Jak followed behind her still snickering at what they had said. "Come on Baby, you know it's ture!"

"Shut up you two!" She stopped when Kleiver motioned to her, she walked over folding her arm over her chest. "What do you want? I'm not in the mood." Jak stood beside her as Kleiver glared at her.

"Isn't it time for you ankle-biters naps? Heh." He laughed.

"Yeah," Daxter dead-panned, crossing his arms, "Whatever."

"That gun turret used to be the only thing that stood between us and the deserts cruel kiss," Kleiver pointed over his shoulder, the turret sat on a large sadn dune looking over the sea towards home. "I used to be the tall poppy on that baby. Wanna try to beat me score?"

"Oh don't worry," Daxter answered for him, "Jak beats things all the time, eh Jak? Heh..." Jak smacked the back of Daxter's head before moving towards the turret, Ella followed up the ladder as Kleiver made rude comments about her.

"Girls have 'ever been able to work 'em!" He shouted at her.

Jak hopped into the seat and glanced behind him and saw Ella holding onto the back of it.

"Ready?" She asked, Jak nodded looking out ahead. Green and blue disk came out of the water, Jak fired as one at time. Then two came out at a time differnt colors, aimming without thinking Jak hit them right as they came out of the water. Jak glanced to Ella half way through.

"You wanna try?"

"Hell ya." She smirked trading spots with him, now it was more harder. Shooting and taking them down before they went into the sky, she smirked as her fist became whiter holding the guns. Daxter leaped onto her shoulder as the last one fell to the ground.

"Boom baby! That's our girl!" Jak rumbed her head messing up the clothes on her head.

"Still haven't forgotten what we taught you." She pushed his hand away and laughed.

"Yeah baby's still got back!" Daxter joined her laughter as they slid down the ladder, Kleiver stared blankly at her. "What's that about girls can't do what?"

"So, you nippers walloped me score. Fine. The top poppy has to be snipped sometime. Law of the land says the top gunner holds a special trophy in honor of their skill," he pulled an eco crystal from his pack, "This crystal is yours now," Ella took the crystal and looked down at it, Jak nodded as she put it in her pack.

"Mine for now." she smirked.

"but I'll be getting it back soon enough," Kleiver muttered under his breath walking away from the trio.

"Whatever, sore loser..." Daxter snickered.

_:::Jak, it is time for your third and final arena match. Win this battle, and you will be a true wastelander._

"A ture wastelander." Jak sighed walking towards the arena.

"A wastelander..." Ella smirked. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too, Orange-"

"Don't start with that!" Ella hissed walking a little faster then Jak. "Let's just get there!"

--X--X--

"SIG?!" The three yelled as a _'Marauder'_ came out rom around a box on a main platform, Jak's main idea was to sneak around the box and shoot the Marauder dead. Jak turned his head when he heard Ella shout Sig's name, Sig lowered his gun as did Jak.

"Jak? Daxter?"

"Sig!" Daxter laughed jumping up.

"Well, don't you two look sorrier then ever! And if you're here, it's probably safe to say the other chilli pepper's around somewhere."

"She's up there," Jak said motioning up to where Damas was. Ella leaned on the railing staring down, her face was full of fear. She knew that if they had to, nether of them would come out alive if they had to fight. "What are you doing here?" Jak asked finally looking away from Ella.

"Honing my skills, let's finish this."

"Whoa," Jak kept his gun lowered glancing to Daxter then Ella. "come on Sig. I'm not gonna fight you!"

"If we don't he'll kill us both," he motioned to Damas, raising his Peace Maker again, "The rule of the arena. Sorry, nothing personal..."

Daxter gulped, "Uh oh..."

"SIG!!!!!!!" Ella screamed in fear again, Jak glanced to Ella as she was about to leap over the rail. Sig glanced to Ella to for a few seconds before sighing very annoyed, he dropped his gun to the floor of the arena.

"Blasphemy!" Damas stood up, "One must destroy the other! Complete the test or face worse pain!"

"Damas!" Ella shouted looking back to him. "We know Sig, you can't ask us to-" Damas whipped his hand across Ella's face sending her to the platform that Jak and Daxter stood on.

"Silence!"

"Michelle!" Jak and Daxter yelled inching forward but Sig placed his hand on Jak's shoulder.

"I just know I'm gonna regret this..."

"Seize them!" Damas yelled as wastelanders came out and grabbed them, Jak and Daxter glanced up to Ella when the wastelanders grabbed her too._ 'damn it michelle,'_ Jak thought to himself. _'why do you have to have such a huge mouth?'_

Moments later they were all infront of Damas, he stomped around his throne room too pissed to sit in his throne. Ella in between Sig and Jak, she had her arms folded over her chest as Jak glared down at her. She wasn't looking towards him.

"How dare you two defile the purity of the arena! Sig, your time in Haven City has poisoned you! And you, newcomer! You deserve no mercy," he turned, walking away again, "I should toss you both into the jaws of the desert! However, Sig, your years of service as our spy in Haven have earned you a chance to redeem yourself. But only this once!"

Jak glanced at the taller man, frowning, "A spy?"

"Just shut up... I'll tell you later." Damas walked towards Ella.

"And you! No female has ever talked to a man like that do you understand?"

"But I'm not any normal female." She hissed to him.

"Do you wanna be kicked out?"

"Actually..." She sighed going into her pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. "I have a week before I'm called back into the city of Hevan..." She glanced away from Damas. "A friend... help me... he didn't want me out here and talked to the city..."

"Kloud..." Jak growled to Daxter. Damas ingored her comment and moved around them.

"There is a nest of Metal-pedes not too far from here, they have been harassing our artifact carriers for some time. I want you to drive into the heart of the nest and take out all the creatures you find inside. I'd say good luck... but then luck won't help you."

"Fine." The four growled walking out of the throne room, Jak grabbed Ella's wrist and glared at her. She glanced away from his eyes.

"Kloud said they need Anemone back... the people looked to her for hope."

"You're not going are you?"

"No..." Ella sighed. "I'm not going back, I gave up that thing a long time ago... Do. You. Understand?" She hissed towards Jak, the males looked to each other as she walked up to Sig.

"Hey chilli pepper!" Sig laughed looking down at her smiling. "Still as short as ever eh?" She glanced to Jak and Daxter as they looked away with smiles on their faces.

"Heartless all of you!" Sig motioned to the cars.

"Let's get going you two!" Jak and Daxter nodded jumping into a car and driving away leaving Ella in the city by herself, she sighed and sat on the Touch Puppy. She really wanted to get out of the Sandy Town and back into the city, she liked the smell of metal and eco bulets every day. What about Kloud? She had some feelings for him but they weren't strong enough to bring her back to the city.

"Comfy?" A male voice laughed, Ella jumped out of the Tough Puppy and looked to the male that was now before her.

"Kloud," She said glancing away. "I was thinking about the-"

"Are you coming back to Hevan City?" He asked, she shook her head looking away from him.

"You can go back... sorry..." Kloud sighed and sat down on the Tough Puppy.

"Whatever Michelle you wanna play in the sand, go ahead..." He stood moving forward to her, making her back up to the Dune Hopper. He put his hand on either side of her, he looked down at her. "but remember the thought of it, I suggest you take it."

"Kloud." Ella hissed. "Being a bully won't get you anywhere." Kloud smirked leaning closer to her.

"Yeah?" he said inches away from her face. "deal with-"

"Kloud!?!" Ella turned and saw an eco bulet graze Kloud's arm, then a gun was pointed at his head. Kloud smriked at Jak and moved away from her.

"I was just talking to her." Jak grabbed Ella's wrist and pulled her beside him, he put one arm around her wasit.

"I don't like the way you talk to her." Jak hissed.

"She doesn't belong to you." Kloud shrugged.

"Either to you too." Jak growled back.

_:::Jak, I'm at the oasis. I need to see you_

Ashelin's voice cut through everything as Kloud walked over to the cars.

"Are you going to see her or no?"

"Maybe." Jak hissed lowering his gun, Ella watched as Kloud jumped into one. "How are you getting back to Hevan?" Jak questioned.

"Ashelin is my ride, can you take me to her?" Jak nodded getting into the Dune Hopper, Ella sighed moving away from car but yelped when Jak grabbed her and sat her down on his lap. She glared away from him blushing, making their way past other cars a red head and her hoovercraft came into sight. Ella didn't wait for the car to stop, she leaped out and flipped her hood over her head. Ashelin glared at her as Jak jumped out when Ashelin walked forward, Kloud got out and smiled towards Ella.

Daxter leaped off Jak's shoulder and walked towards her. "Hey baby," Daxter grinned "ya thought you'd dumped me, huh? I knew you'd be back for some more Orange lovin'! Get a good look, it's the last time you get to see it!"

"Ashelin, what are you doing here?" Jak asked in a low growl. The woman's face softened.

"Jak, it's good to see you," She glanced to Ella. "And Ella I guess you have heard about Kloud right? Are you-"

"No." Jak, Daxter and Ella all said at the same time. Ashelin gave a little cough looking towards Kloud, he shrugged and leaned on the Dune Hopper.

"Listen, toots, you left us in the desert. So talk to the tail, cause the whiskers ain't listening! We out, guys."

Jak crossed his arms, "That beacon you gave me... thanks." Jak frowned, "How do you know him?"

"It doesn't matter now. Jak, I need you to come back to the city. We're losing the fight! Veger is drunk on power and he's taken command. He doesn't understand what he's up against. I need you-"

"Look out!" Cars surrounded the group, they jumped out with swords and guns drawn and more cars coming at them.

"Well isn't this just good!" Kloud jumped out of the hoovercraft walking forward, he motioned for Ella to stay where she was.

"Let the men handle this." Ashelin and Ella sighed looking to each other, Ashelin planted a hand on her hip and looked to her.

"Ella did Kloud talk to you?"

"Yeah, I'm coming back to the city without the boys." Ashelin rasied her eyebrow to her.

"What are you talking about? I never asked that! He was suppose to give you back your charm," She sighed. "I never could trust him." Ashelin glanced back and looked to Ella with a smile, Ella sighed turning her back to the boys along with Ashelin. Cartwheeling back the girls fired their guns at the last Marauders coming at them. The boys looked at them and gave a small smirk.

Ashelin walked back to the hoovercraft and pulled out a two jet boards, passing one to Jak then another to Ella she gave a small smile.

"Keira wanted me to give you these," Ella looked at the red one and smirked, Jak held the yellow one under his arm. "Jak, your friends need you. I... need you."

"The city threw me out, remember?" his voice had an edge to it, "They can rot for all I care."

Ashelin reached out, "But what about you-"

"Forget it!" Jak roughly yanked away from her, "Just leave! I have new friends now."

"So the hero I knew did die in the desert," she turned on him, "or was it long before that? Don't you remember who you are?" she pressed his amulet into his hand. Kloud tossed Ella her charm, she shoved it into her pocket.

"Bye liar..." Ella hissed towards him, he looked down then away from her eyes.

"Ella." Jak called out to her, Ella turned to him. "Get in, we're going to visit the Monk Temple." She nodded without another word.

--X--X--

_"Greetings great warrior, your coming brings us great hope,"_ the Oracle spoke once again. Jak stood before it as Ella stood behind him with Daxter on her shoulder, she never did like Orcales. _"But I fear it may be too late. You will soon meet the seed of our down fall. Take this light power, and use it to conquer those who would defy you."_

Jak rose up into the air and landed quickly, Ella smirked and closed her eyes and then reopened them. Pure light, for once... no darkness inside of him at all. Jak turned to Ella making her jump, Daxter leaped onto his shoulder and gave him props.

"So what new power do you-" Jak smirked and clapped his hands together making the time, air and Ella freeze. She stopped in the middle of her sentence as Jak lefted her up, moving back to the spinning platforms. Holding onto her as he jumped onto each platform as it didn't move until he was on the next one, but still it moved slowly, leaping onto the last platform. He pulled himself up and stood Ella back on her feet. He clapped again unfreezing everything. "this time? Maybe- **HOLY CRAP HOW DID I GET OVER HERE?"**

Jak and Daxter snickered walking off from her, she gave a low growl coming up behind him.

"It was you two wasn't it?" Jak smirked and padded her head, and looked down at her.

"Yes it-" He stopped and looked at her eyes, greish black as she glared up to him. Her eyes narrowed on him.

"Bully." She hissed stompping on his foot, she walked off from him. "You two should learn how to treat a lady! And most of all- **HEY!!!"** Ella yelled when a lock of dirty blonde hair fell infront of her face, even though she tried to dye it back to brown it didn't work and went to dirty blonde but she told everyone she was back to brunette.

"Well, well." Jak said holding the scarf from her head, she ran after him.

"Gimme it back!"

"No way!" Jak shouted then stopped when they came to a door, she yanked it back. The doors opened and they walked slowly inside, Ella looked around then gasped.

"Is this the Catacombs to Haven City?" She ran up to a small car, Jak stopped to look around resting a hand on his hip.

"It looks just like the catacombs we saw in Haven City... but where do they go?"

"There you are!" an annoyingly familiar voice squawked, Pecker appearing and landing on the edge of the car,

"Damn it!" Ella shouted. "He found us!"

Precker turned to Ella and smirked. "I didn't know Brunette was Blonde these days!" Ella hit his head.

"I lied okay?"

"The blonde looks good," Daxter snickered.

"I'm not deaf." Precker coughed and looked to Jak.

"Ah... I am so squawking happy I found you!"

"Look!" Daxter held Jak's seal up, "Jak got his seal back, and it opens doors!"

"Onin says we must get back to Haven City. She says the catacombs are the key to the planets very survival!"

Jak looked towards the car, lifted up the seal it glowed red before lifting off the ground and hoovering up.

Jak smirked, "You guys up for a little ride?"

"Yes!" Ella smiled hugging the car. "Red Eco! How I haved missed you so!" She glanced back to the males with a smile and now red eyes. "Let's get going!" Jak nodded jumping into the car, flipping his goggles down he looked to Ella.

"You shoot?" Jak asked.

"And you drive!" She laughed yanking one of his guns out of his pack and aimming around her.

"Are you sure you two wanna do this?" Precker asked nervously.

"Shut up and drive!" Ella laughed as Jak slammed on the gas.

TBC...


	4. Rule IV

**Paradise Eco**- hey everyone!!! didn't get that much review, but i would like it if people reading this started to review since i have a creative class coming up and i have to prove to my teacher that i'm a good writer... so if you can start doing that, that would really help me!!! xoxoParadise Eco 

**Candy-Cane-Angel (and freddie)**- our mission for 2008? TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!!

* * *

_**Progenitor **_

_**Rule IV- I swear I never meant to let it die!!!!**_

"Jak..." Ella said holding his gun close to her chest. "Never do that again."

"Haha... what you don't like it when I do... this?"

**"AHHHH!!! YES THAT!!!! DON'T DO THAT!!!"** Jak smirked holding the wheel tight, he could tell that Ella hated when he spun the car around the catacombs onto the roof. She held the gun tighter then anything, he knew if he did it again she would loose her lunch or his gun.

"Clam down we're almost there."

"Good..." She whispered to herself as the car came to a stop, they jumped out of it before it slammed up to the car breaking into a million pieces. Ella coughed lightly looking at the car before standing and looking around, glancing back to the catacombs and sighing. "I hate this adverture..."

"Enough talk, let's get going..." Ella nodded following Jak towards an elevator. The teens watched as Precker flew up without them, Daxter making crazy motions about Precker. Ella nodded in agreement as Jak rolled his eyes at them when the elevator stopped. Walking out they could finally see lush forest and greenary everywhere.

"It looks like some kind of old eco mine," Jak glanced around, "When Mar built Haven City, he must have carved out these old caves to get at the eco power."

"Smart..." Ella said walking over to the railing and looking over.

"Sheesh! That Mar guy must've never slept much!"

"Something tells me that Mar was trying to save the city from Kor but..." Ella trailed off, they all knew the answer.

Pecker landed on the railing of the platform they were one, "I'm going ahead to tell Onin we're back. Watch your tail feathers, Jak! This is a spooky place..."

"Good luck!" Ella shouted looking down at the eco mine, Jak walked by Ella tapping her back. He pulled out the Beam Refexor and smirked to Ella, she rolled her eyes and bolted forward hand on her sword. A group of metal heads turned when they head them coming, Ella glanced to Jak and smirked. He nodded back as she speed up slidding under the Grunt, Jak shot the ones that went for Ella and she did the same from Jak.

"Boom!" Daxter laughed, he jumped up and down his Jak's shoulder. "That's it you two! Haven't forgot anything you used to do!" Ella nodded putting her sword back and pulling out the pistol Damas gave her.

"I think I can use this..." She said as Jak ran forward, Ella followed behind him watching behind them if any metal head came at them from behind. Jumping onto the many smaller pads they came to another group of metal heads, Jak didn't wait for Ella this time he shot each one down. Walking through a line of a few archways, Jak powered up on light eco. Shooting up at the Metal Bats above and shooting down at the Metal Frogs below the trio.

**"AHHH!!!"** Jak turned his head when he heard Ella scream, she pointed at a huge orange rat that was sitting and watching them. "Rat! Rat!!!! **AHHHHH!!!!"**

"Drama Queen." Daxter hissed, when Jak went into his light form and chased the rat into a large wheel. The rat started to move as stairs moved towards the next legde, they did this same thing all over and over again.

Scream Rat.

Drama Queen.

Light Form.

Wheel.

Stairs. Sucess!

The trio walked into a circle room and looked around, Jak walked over to a switch and pulled it. A sudden loud noise turned their heads to the mechanical whirring, a large claw came down picking up the a mining train and sitting it on the platform they were on. Then the platform jerked and they went up, Ella looked around as the mining train started to move.

"Jak! It's going to hit the bridge!" Jak nodded running forward beiside Ella as a she shoot at it, missing the target Jak aimmed at the last second slamming the gate down.

"Good job Jak!!!" Daxter shouted as Ella took down the Metal Bats coming there way. She turned back to them as skull gems went into her pack.

"You get the gates! I'll get the metal heads!" Jak nodded aimming again at the gate before jumping onto his jet board, taking down the gates were easy and fast. Ella slid to a stop as the mining cart slammed right into a door way, Jak came up beside her and nodded. They bolted into the open doors that lead them to a room, turning left the went into another room. Walking onto the platform they turned when the door slammed shut with a bang and the bridge behind them collapsing. The trio looked to each before walking forward.

"The monks told me you were coming through the Precursor sub-rails," Veger smirked, Ella clenched her fist. "Interesting, aren't they? The Precursors used them to build the world countless eons ago. The rail system leads deep into the planet where it's said the ancient ones wait to bestow unimaginable powers upon the worthy. I will save the world with that power, just as Mar did!"

"You're no Mar, so shut up."

"Yeah, you've done a great job so far," Jak snapped, looking to Ella. "letting the Metal Heads destroy the palace."

"Oh, you couldn't be more mistaken, dear boy," Veger whirled around, "We're on a time clock, Jak! That light in the sky, do you know what it is? Our nightmare has found us and the end is coming! I needed quick access to the catacombs below, so I attacked the palace myself. It will be our little secret."

"Well, you're full of surprises." Jak snarled.

"And you're full of Dark Eco! You and your rat are an abomination!" his gaze went to Ella. "And you, Michelle! So much eco in your body, and you waste your time with Dark Eco Freaks?"

"I rather _waste_ my time with them then play your game of monkey see monkey do!"

"Hey wait a mintue... I don't know if to be thanked or..." Daxter said tapping his head.

Veger's eyes narrowed on Ella before smirking. "You will be shown no mercy," his tone turned dangerous and deadly. "I will rid the planet of this scourge soon enough. Pure light will rule the universe, and I will be the bright light that shines to every corner of the world and destroys all shadows!"

Daxter rolled his eyes jumping up. "Ah, excuse me, Count Vulgar..."

"It's Veger!"

"Yeah, whatever," the ottsel hopped down to the ground, "Isn't it kinda nice to just curl up in the shade sometimes? Just chillin it... watching the hot babes prance around in their skimpy little bikinis. Ya know, how they just... jiggle. I get that special tingling feeling in my... tail." That's Daxter for you...

"Daxter..." Ella hissed glaring at him.

"Enough! We will start the cleansing of the world with your demise! Behold! I now command the very power of the ancient ones!" his staff lit up, the count moving back to the doors as a Precursor Robot broke free from the stone, "And this time, the Precursors will not have mercy on you." It looked down on them, it's eyes set for kill. Ella looked to Veger once more as he spoke again, Jak not listening just dodging the sword eco beam fired at him.

"And if you get through..." Ella looked to Veger. "you'll get see your demises flower of lost hope."

"Michelle!" Jak shouted trackling Ella to the ground when the robot fired at her. "You have to keep your mind open! Watch what the enemy is doing?!"

"Move!" Ella shouted pushing Jak over and going over him just missing the eco beam. "What was that about being open minded?" Ella said rasing an eye brow to him, he rolled his eyes as she got off of him. She ran forward shooting at the metal head monsters that came out of the balls of Dark Eco it dropped down on them. The robot fired more eco into the ground as towers came up, cooling fast.

"Michelle!" Ella's head snapped to Jak's voice. "Keep him busy! I'll take down the mine carts above!" Ella nodded leaping onto the towers and pulling out a blue eco packs out of her pack, letting them run through her veins she shouted to the robot.

"Yo punk look over here!" The robot looked over to the blue teenager as she jumped around on a smaller peg. "Look! I'm using the ecos badly!!! Muahahaha!!!"

"She's to good at that..." Daxter whispered as Jak aimmed his gun at one of the trains. It started to move as the robot aimmed for Ella, she slid to the next one blow her. The robot glaned behind him when a mine cart fell on it's head, Jak ran up to the girl sitting on the rocks. She waved down to him when the robot came back, Daxter's jaw dropped and Ella jumped down beside them.

"Rinse and repeat!" They yelled doing the same thing over twice, when the robot finally went down a huge fire ball came up into the air. The group winced as the a huge wheel like gun pod landed on the ground next to the group.

"Finally!" Ella groaned hooking her gun back up on her belt. "I thought he never go down..."

"Oh yeah! We're back in town!" Daxter pipped from Ella's shoulder after Jak grabbed the gun mod.

Jak smirked towards the group as they both winked and gave the peace sign. "Let's go topside and see what kinda trouble we can get into."

" 'bout time!" Daxter huffed as they walked up to the doors. "the Daxter Trio is back!"

--X--X--

_'kids dancing in the streets when the KG weren't looking or walking down the streets to stop them, laughing friends and families... gone...'_ Ella walked forward and stopped when she saw a clothe on the ground, bending she picked it up slowly._ 'so much pain i went through but it was fun to see kids doing what they love to do, to play, to sing, to workship anemone's songs and dances...'_ Ella stood looking down at the clothe covered in blood and dark eco. _'how many people... how many had to die for it? for his greed and lust of eco?'_ Ella turned her head when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Michelle..." Jak said looking down at her, she didn't look up at him as she clenched the clothe hard. "It's not good hold onto the past, okay?"

"But..." she whispered looking down at the darken streets of Hevan City. "I swear I never meant to let it die... it's not fair when they say I never tried!" She coughed and knelt down again rumbing her eyes, wet spots began to appear on the ground where she began to cry.

"Pull yourself together," Jak said standing looking down at the girl. "Let's go..."

"Whatever..." She growled standing up and walking behind Jak, the streets where quiet with only the sounds of leaking somethings and hissing of disconnected wires.

"Jak! Michelle! Over here!" The trio's head snapped over to the force feild, smiling Ella ran up to them and smiled.

"Samos! Keira!" Jak exclaimed, running over. Ella stopped looking into the other part of the city, nothing was wrong with it.

"Ah, Samos..." Daxter grinned, "still as green as the stuff between my toes!"

"See, Keira," Samos ignored the ottsel, "I knew I could feel their energy. Jak, Michelle, it's good to see you again! Those passageways below the palace, they must be terribly important. The Metal Heads and KG robots are advancing towards them, and we can't hold out forever!"

Jak gave a humorless laugh, crossing his arms, "So the city needs me again, huh? What else is new?"

"Besides the war behind and infront of us?" Ella said looking down at the clothe. "Nothing new."

Samos motioned to the blue shield, "Veger has turned on the force fields here."

"Veger's the one who attacked the palace, not the Metal Heads." Jak and Daxter looked to each other thinking of a plan. Jak continued, "He said he was looking for something below... something in the catacombs."

"Well, you're just going to have to find whatever it is before he does. But first, you'll need to find another way into this section of the city. Take the sewers into the port, then find a way north to reach us. And Jak..." the sage looked away, "We're sorry for what happened. We should have stopped Veger..."

Jak turned away, hands clenched into fists, "I'll stop him myself."

"Michelle..." Samos coughed, she glanced to him. "Don't push yourself to hard-"

"I can handle myself, good bye." She hissed running after Jak.

--X--X--

**"OPEN!!! FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS OPEN!!!"** Daxter shouted as Jak pushed Ella into the elevator, the doors closed as a metal head claws went into the door. There was a long hush in the elevator as it went up, Jak's arm still around Ella. They both swallowed as Daxter drew out his breath.

"Damn..." Ella coughed standing up, Jak nodded as they looked at the claw marks on the doors. The doors opened slowly to the old city that they remembered, metal buildings still on fire and broken. They walked out and looked around, glass and eco spilled on the ground. Hand prints of people that had die still on the wall, Ella walked forward a bit before turning to Jak.

"Just don't speak," Jak said walking past her. "Don't say anything!" Ella nodded following Jak to a two seated zoomer and flying towards the Naughty Ottsel, going over the blacken waters; they all stayed silent before jumping off the zoomer and walking into the Naughty Ottsel.

"Ah, the Naughty Ottsel. Honey, I'm home!"

"Jak! I never thought I'd see you again. And Michelle, you look... well."

"Torn!" Daxter stared at the Freedom League commander, staring at the operations table that had been set into the centre of the bar, no more drinking spots and tables. "What are you doing to my place?!"

"We needed a southern HQ for the war. Plus, I kinda like the sign with the Ottsel head outside."

"Yeah..." Daxter grinned, "It's cool, huh?"

Torn smirked, "We use it for target practice."

"Hey!"

"Listen," Torn turned to Jak, "I'm sorry we couldn't stop Count Veger. We all are."

"We just saw Veger," Jak frowned, "He's trying to use Precursor technology for... something."

"Figures," Torn crossed his arms behind his back, approaching the centre, "That guy always was one monk short of a choir," he slammed his hands down on the table making the trio jump. "We have bigger problems now. Veger sent me on a suicide attack into the port and we got cut off. Now we can't get back to Freedom HQ. Our forces are divided and the KG and Metal Head fronts are squeezing us from both sides!"

"Never fear," Daxter smirked, "the trouble twins, plus Ella, are here!" A loud beeping sound went off, the centre began to flash red as Torn hit a button.

"Uh oh, speaking of trouble," Torn hit a button on the command table, bringing up an image of a blast bot, "We've got incoming blast bots from the KG city section, they'd heading this way. Can you three handle it?"

"Okay, so we've got a little fear..." Daxter swallowed, "Heh heh... but Jak is here!"

"Michelle!" Torn shouted before the teens ran to the door, she turned and caught the gun mod thrown to her. "You're not in the desert anymore, take that gun and use it well." She nodded running out, Jak looked around he could see them off in the darkness coming towards HQ.

"You take the left?" Jak asked as Ella loaded up her gun.

"Like always!" She smiled running to the left, Jak gave a small chuckle before running to the right. Ella ran towards the glowing red lights infront of her, sensing that the Blast bot was infront of her. Rolling to one side she aimmed at it, an alarm went off as more KGs came at her. She swore to herself slidding under the Blast Bot and shooting up at it, smoke and sparks were starting to choko her as she slid out from under it having it expolde within seconds.

"One down!" She coughed into her comm.unit.

_:::good! cause we have one more left!_

"See you later then!" Ella coughed again standing up, she rumbed her eyes and went on. Her eyes were starting to bother her, the faster they got to Onin the faster everything would go back to normal! She wouldn't have to look at her gerish sliver eyes and scream everytime she wakes up! Running from side to side again, Ella jumped onto it's head and began to shot down at it. Then she felt something sharp go through her chest, looking up at her bare middift seh could see blood starting to run. Falling off the Blast bot onto her shoulder she hissed at the pain, standing up she fired again totally missing it!

"Damn it!" She shouted holding her chest and falling to one knee, pulling her hand away she could see that it was deep and bleeding faster now. Jumping back out of firing range she had a couple seconds to think about what to do!

"Michelle get down!" Ella turned her head to the voice she didn't want to her but couldn't say anything before she fell to the ground with lose of blood.

--X--X--

Jak looked back when he didn't see Ella coming, he narrowed his eyes on the small fire behind one of the towers. Walking in Torn was smiling for once as he hit a button to open up the comm.unit lines.

"Ashelin? Ashelin, this is Torn. Jak's back in the city."

_:::Jak?_

The redhead's face appeared on the holo projector,

_:::I knew I could count on you._

Her head turned back to Torn as he began to talk.

"That new KG leader's probably pissing in his... wait," Torn frowned, the holo suddenly beginning to morph into something esle. "someone's jamming the signal... I think... it's..."

"Errol!" Jak snarled, glaring at the holograph.

_:::I live!_

The deformed KG cackled in a crazy laugh.

_:::Still fighting for the weak link, eh Jak? Still have your side kicks as well. Well, I've had a few enhancements since we last met. Even the Metal Heads have their biological weakness. But me? I'm pure metal! I'd love to meet you again... and my dearest..._

The head morphed again, becoming Samos,

"Ahh! It's more ugly!!!" Daxter snickered.

_:::We must unite our forces or we're through! You've got to reach us, Jak!_

_:::We need you to break through and link up with us before it's too late. The KG robots are growing stronger. That floating War Factory of theirs is spitting out more robots every day._

Torn slammed a fist down on the table once the hologram went away, "We need to assault the KG front. If we can break through their defenses, we may be able to get back to HQ and link up," he smirked at the two "Care to make some noise?"

"We're always up for a little rumble, eh Daxter?" Jak smirked.

"Fish in a barrel, baby!" Daxter replied, "Fish, in a barrel."

Jak and Daxter walked out of the room running towards the cannon that was ready for them, Jak stopped when a comm.unit came out of his pack.

_:::Jak... Daxter?_

"Michelle!" Daxter shouted grabbing the comm.unit. "Where are you? We are so worried?!"

_:::I have something to tell you, If-_

"You're having a baby!" Daxter shouted smacking the back of Jak's head. "What's wrong with you boy!?"

"I haven't touched her!!! She's not having a baby..." Jak trialed off looking back at the comm.unit. "You're not having one are you?"

_:::No... idiots... I have to go... I won't be seeing either of you..._

"Michelle?" Jak growled.

_::If you want to get out alive, run run for your life._

"Michelle! What are you going to do?" Jak shouted into the comm.unit before feeling the darkness in his body wanting to come out. "Is Errol putting you up to this?" He could hear her starting to cry on the other side of the comm.unit.

_:::If you want to see **me** alive... run run for **my **life..._

"Michelle!!! This isn't funny!" He glanced up to the Day Star before looking to Daxter as he jumped onto the weapon and went around the port taking out the tracking devices, when he finally came back the comm.unit was quiet without any sound.

"We finally did it..." Daxter sighed looking down. "We lost Michelle for good..."

"Not for good! We'll get her back!" Jak glanced to one side when he saw a shade of red coming from someone's body, Kloud dragged himself slowly over the ground towards him.

"Jak... we have... to help... Michelle..." He said before falling to the ground.

TBC...


	5. Rule V

**Paradise Eco's** mission for 2008?

**TAKE OVER THE FREE WORLD!!!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**..._ cough.. cough.._ let's just get on with the fanfiction, shall we?

**Exodus Ending**- you're an idiot.

**Paradise Eco**- bow before your queen!!! muahahahaha!!

**Exodus Ending**- how about no? and i won't shove a-

**Paradise Eco-** woow, woow, clam down this is a Teen rated fanfiction! Talking about the fanfiction, this will talk about Ella only but have some of the actually story at the bottom!!! XD

**Exodus Ending**- just start the damn fanfiction... please?

* * *

_**Progenitor **_

_**Rule V- The Sweetest Girl**_

My skin tore when I hit the ground, I look back up to the person as they grab my hair and pull me up. Putting a knife to my neck men laughed loudly at me.

"In this war "Michelle" how can you join the Freedom?" I coughed choking on my own blood and glared into the darkness.

"I have friends on that side!" Someone kicked me in my rib breaking it, I screamed holding my side. Who were they? And why were they doing this to me? A gun was pointed to my side as someone dragged me across the ground, I could feel my skin tearing and breaking when they threw up to the wall.

"Damn it!" I shouted bitting back my tears, someone poked a knife into my lower lip and gave a low chuckle.

"Little girls shouldn't swear," His breath got closer to my face by every word. "And little girls in the war shouldn't be out on their own, you never know people might find them!" I jammed my foot into his chest and pushed him away.

"Aren't Krizmon Grauds suppose to be on the good side?" He cut my foot and I let out a yelp before he pushed me down to the ground.

"Yeah we are but," He laughed as his buddies came over. "We don't forget your face," I felt a hand go on my leg, I screamed loudly trying to break free of their grip. Kicking my feet, one of them held it down and the other covered my mouth. They all laughed as one dragged a knife over my chest down to my wasit, I could feel my blood pool and rise. What am I going to do?

The lights came on as fast as anything, the men moved away from me and allowed me to get up. I rolled over onto my front and started to inch away, but someone grabbed my hair again and pulled me back. Tying my hands, feet and covering my eyes they lifting me off the ground and walked out of the room.

"Who are you?" I asked as he opened a door with his back, he gave a small chuckle but kept quiet. People started talking around me and mubbled things around me and laughed and joked, he sat me down on a bed.

"Stay here, I'll get a doctor okay?"

"Whatever." I hissed, when I figured he was gone, I started to tug and pull on my ropes. I had to get out of... well **WHERE EVER I WAS!?!?!** Yanking and pulling on my ropes again, I turned my head when the door was opened.

"You're lucky Anemone, there's no doctor here." I rolled my eyes -even though I knew he couldn't see it- and moved to the egde of the bed.

"Then let me free, you have no use for me beside the basic raping that most of your grauds like to do." He chuckled and moved across the bed towards me.

"You're too smart, didn't your mother ever teach you-"

"I have no mother, but your mother looks pretty hot." With that statment, I found myself on the ground. Blood leaked out of my mouth again and the blind fold fell off. He swore loudly before walking around the bed and yanked on my hair.

"Listen," He sound pushing a knife to my neck but not cutting it. "I'm going to get Jak and Daxter on the comm.unit, and you are going to tell them not to look for you."

"No way," He gave a small chuckle and tapped my shoulder with the knife.

"Anemone, you'll do it or I'll kill you. And then, them... I have the power you know." I swallowed, then nodded. You can't fight death or friendship. "Talk, now."

"Jak... Daxter?" I could hear them hold their breath before grabbing the comm.unit and shouting into it.

_:::Michelle! Where are you? We are so worried?!_

I smiled when I heard the worry in his voice, I gave a small knowing that they missed me but it soon faded when the guy behind me held my shoulder and spoke into my ear.

"Tell 'em you can't see them anymore... now!" I nodded pulling the comm.unit closer to my mouth.

"I have something to tell you, if-"

_:::You're having a baby! What's wrong with you boy!?_

I could hear the sound of Daxter hitting Jak's head, I blushed trying not letting the guy see it.

_:::She's not having a baby..._

I didn't like that long pause Jak gave me, like I was sleeping around with everyone!

_:::You're not having one are you?_

"No... idiots... I have to go... I won't be seeing either of you..." I swallowed when Jak growled my name into the comm.unit, the man smirked holding my tighter.

"Tell 'em." I swallowed hard.

"If you want to get out alive, run run for your life."

_:::Michelle! What are you going to do?_

I looked away when Jak shouted into the comm.unit, I could feel tears coming on again. Being held at knife point and tell your best friends that they can never see you again, would kill anyone!

_:::Is Errol putting you up to this?_

I started to cry when I heard Errol's name, my whole body began to shake and my voice went into choking-on-tears-mode. "If you want to see me alive... run run for my life..." I cried into the comm.unit before the man turned it off, he gave a small life as I laid down on the bed and let the tears come. He laughed once more before kissing my cheek.

"It's for the best, you'll be let out soon." I sat up as I saw a spark of blue out of the corner of my eye. The only person in Hevan City that could use Blue Eco...

"Kloud... that bastard..."

--X--X--

Kloud clenched his fist before looking towards Jak, after they had brought him in; Kloud used Green and Blue eco to heal his wounds. Jak watched as he did it not looking up to him, he looked away before glancing to Jak.

"You wanna know about Ella right?" Kloud mumbled under his breath, Jak nodded still not saying anything. He still did not trust Kloud or believe he was on their team, Kloud shook his head looking down. "It happened all to fast!" Kloud shouted making everyone turn their heads to them, Daxter rolled his eyes jumping onto the table.

"Everything happens too fast, but remember!" Daxter shouted grabbing his collar. **"FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS, REMEMBER!!!!"** Kloud looked away from him looking down at his hands.

"All I remember is that she was shooting at the Blast Bots and then I was hit, I walked over slightly but not before KG grabbed her and knocked me out. I woke in the daylight and saw you two walking... I thought she was with you but she wasn't..." Jak looked away as Torn walked up to them.

"Errol must have her-"

"Again!" Daxter pipped as Torn sat down.

"I need two people for this mission, I need you to go into the sewers, into the Metal Head city section," he slammed a fist down on the bar, "We need to attack their hive from below and the sewers are the only way in right now. We haven't been in those old passageways since the war broke out, but no scouts have reported movement down there."

Daxter perked slightly, "Ummm... that's a... good thing, right?"

An evil grin pulled on Torn's lips, "I mean, no scouts have ever come back alive to tell us."

"Oh..." the ottsel clued in within seconds. "OH! Still giving us the crappy missions, huh?!"

"Dark, dirty, dangerous..." Jak turned, leaning back against the bar with a smirk, "I'm beginning to like this war." Kloud smirked standing up.

"I'm coming too, it's for Ella's soul!" He whispered softly to himself, Jak nodded making his way outside. Kloud hopped on the first zoomer with Jak following behind him with Daxter making funny faces at him, Jak rolled his eyes at Daxter. Leaping off the zoomers Jak pulled out his gun and glanced to Kloud, he walked forward, Daxter made a mock walk as Jak rolled his eyes once again.

It was going to be a long day.

Shooting at the KG Death Bots, Jak rolled to one side as Kloud just walked past them with any of the shooting at him. Daxter's jaw dropped when the KG Bots zoomed right for them, firing at them. Catching up to Kloud -who wasn't any friging help- Jak jumped onto three pipes that blew toxic gas in a sequence, after getting across just in time. Kloud sighed looking to them.

"I hate this place, will you two hurry up?" Jak gave a low growl, without Ella here he had no reason not to kill him. Kloud looked back at him and smirked. "Maybe Michelle left because you were so slow?" Jak clenched his fist as Kloud walked on taking out the Death bots around the corner, Jak followed on his jet board. Making their way up a waterfall and past another group of vents.

Jak aimmed at a Blast bot and fired his Reflexor gun at them, Kloud sat down waiting as Jak took care of everything. Daxter poked Jak's shoulder and whispered something into his ear. "Can we lose the cargo?" Jak shrugged. Kloud stood up and walked to a rail that had two laser going over it, Jak looked at it then back to Kloud. Kloud sighed and sat pointed out of it.

"Do you know how to get across?" Kloud asked in a baby voice, Jak rolled his eyes and pulled out his jet board. Jumping onto it he glanced back as Kloud jumped on his own and followed behind, Daxter gave a low growl as Kloud came closer.

"I don't trust him behind us..." Jak nodded speeding up, getting of the rails; Jak pulled out his gun and began to shoot at the Death Bots that came up from below them. Grabbing more ammo Jak ran forward with Kloud pacing himself behind, Jak's head snapped upwards when he heard whirring.

**"SPIDERS!!!!"** Kloud shouted running up behind Jak, Daxter gave a small chuckle as Jak aimmed his gun up at them. Scatter guns were better to use on them then a single shot gun like the Reflexor. Soon the bots stopped coming the blue field gate beside them opened, after leaping over run-of-the-mill blue eco laser and turret cannon. They group run into the Metal Heads nest, Jak pushed Kloud to the ground as Metal Head Alligators came at them.

"Why did you do that?" Kloud shouted.

"Do you want to die?" Jak growled back to him, Daxter jumped up from behind Jak's shoulder.

"I want him to die!" Kloud smirked standing.

"If I die Michelle will be pissed at you two... you don't want her to be angry do you? Or maybe she's already de-" Jak grabbed Kloud's neck and held it tight, Kloud's eyes were set to scared as hell as Jak's eyes turned dark with eco and anger.

"Talk about her one more time, and you won't have to worry about the metal heads getting you... I'll kill you myself."

"So mum's the word, 'kay?" Daxter growled as Jak let go of his neck. Kloud gave a low cough before Jak leaped onto his jet board and zoomed past the large sentries moving along the outside of the button he needed to open the doors to the actually Metal Head Nest. Kloud tapped angrily as Jak dived into the unforgiving waters of the sewers and back up again when it was safe. When the door opened Jak smirked making his way out of the cage and saw a blue coming from the next room, when he walked in all the Metal Head Straffers were on the ground dead.

Walking out of the sewers they came into the old part of Hevan City, were the Farm land was stood green glowing ooze and towers with Dark Eco pouring from them. Jak glance to Kloud as he looked on with horror, Kloud almost jumped six feet into the air when the comm.unit came on.

_:::Good work, you three! You need to find and destroy the Dark Eco Tanks, Jak. They're what's feeding them power. If you can take them out, it'd give us a big advantage._

"Got it." Kloud smirked walking forward, then he stopped when he pain go through his body. Turning back to Jak, he stared in awe as Kloud started to bleed. **"WHAT THE HELL? YOU JUST SHOT ME?"** Jak looked back pulling out his gun.

"Not me, someone in there." Out of the darkness a girl smirked, the males stayed silent for a minute or so before Daxter screamed like a girl falling back. Ella smiled down to the orange as he stompped up to her, she pushed back her brown hair and bent down to him.

**"MICHELLE!!! HOW DID YOU- WHERE DID YOU- WHY DID YOU-..."**

"Too many questions Dax," She glared up to Kloud and kept her gun on him. "why don't you ask him?" Kloud sighed and looked away.

"I didn't think you would get out alive." He chuckled, Ella fired her gun into the air and pointed it back at him.

"You were saying?" Kloud sighed looking to Jak.

"Jak," Kloud said bitting his lip. "Errol stole Ella away..." Ella growled as Jak walked up beside her, he could tell by her face that he was still lying. Jak pointed his gun at Kloud.

"Tell me the turth." Jak growled darkness coming up his spine, Kloud smirked walking towards Ella. She kept her gun on him as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"That is the turth," Kloud smiled, Ella pointed the gun up into the air again and fired. Kloud grabbed her wrist and pushed her to the wall. "Stop that! Just because you are afraid of Errol-"

"Stop it!" Ella screamed kicking him in the knee and pointing the gun at his head, Kloud looked at her as Jak came over pulling her gun down.

"Kloud you can go now, me and Michelle will go on from here." Kloud smirked moving back the way he came, she swallowed glancing back the way they came. Ella sighed slidding down the wall, Daxter leaped on to her shoulder and smirked.

"The Daxter Trio is back together!!!" Ella rolled her eyes standing.

"Let's just get on with this mission," she looked over the egde and wrinkled her nose. "Um... speaking of this mission... what mission is this?" Jak smirked walking over to her.

"Destory Dark Eco Tanks, you in?" Ella pulled another playful smile and gave him props.

"Does Daxter smell?"

"Hey! I bathed!!!"

"With soap?" Ella asked hooking her guns up to her belt.

"Awww... I'm suppose to use soap?" Ella's lower lip twitched before nodding.

"The next adverture... please use soap."

"That's asking too much!" Daxter growled, Jak rolled his eyes and pulled out his jet board. Ella smirked following, she puled out hers and zoomed across but not before glancing back where Kloud left.

TBC...

* * *

Reveiwers

**AlmostMedival-** it's okay, i know your still reading this!!! i'm glad you like the way Ella looks! Thanks for the somewhat review!!! XD

**ersay123-** jumps back from computer. clam down, see she's fine!!! well... somewhat... XP but atleast she knows Kloud's a bad guy, right? thanks for the review

**S.Shadows (freddie)- :) **i updated see!!! thanks for the reveiw

also, to all readers i have NOW pictures of Ella on my homepage sorry it took so long for them to get up!!!! XD enjoy!

new reveiwers are welcome ;) (seriously, i need those reviews... Mrs.McNeil thinks i can't write but I'm gonna show her, and i can use your help too!)

Paradise Eco xoxo

ps...

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!! HAVE A GOOD ONE THIS YEAR OF 2008!!!!


	6. Rule VI

**Paradise Eco** eh oh, everyone i'm afraid there might be no updated next week since I have exams to work on, actually... just a bunch of ISU's and Comm.Task (damn you all!!!) anyways if i have time, i'll work on the next chapter of this!!! Good luck on exams and finals. 

**AlmostMedieval**- yeah keni has come back!!! XD what is going on, like my A/n says it'll have some of the stuff that will happen in the next book!!! XD thanks for the review!

**S.Shadow & Freddie**- that happens to everyone! but i don't write the fanficitons in one hour, if it's long it might take me a whole week to write it. but if it's short maybe about like.. two days or 6 hours. this chapter took me all of Saturday after i fell into the ice, but i put it up today :) thanks for the reveiw.

**merlyn1382**- here you go the next chapter! i hope you like and welcome to Progenitor!! thanks for the review.

* * *

**_Progenitor _**

**_Rule VI- Only In Your Dreams, Suckers_**

Ella inched back as Jak hit the last tank, dark eco sparked from the tank when he hit it. Purple streaks came out from his body, Daxter hurried away from him up onto Ella's shoulder. The streaks sparked around him, he let out a groan as his claws came out of his body. He started panting when it was all over, Ella bolted over looking at him werid.

"Jak? Are you okay? That look like it hurt." Jak glanced to her before walking forward. He shook his head turning into Dark Jak and using his new powers to blast through the walls, Ella's mouth fell open when he turned back to her.

"I feel fine." Jak chuckled, Ella gave a small growl running up beside him. Daxter smirked looking at his nails, Ella gave him a look as he began jumping on Jak's shoulder.

"Now, we can go back to the Wasteland and part-"

_::::Jak, I'm detecting Metal Head activity in Haven forest. Since you're close by, I want you to go and stop whatever it is they're planning! We must not let them take anymore territory!_

"And thus... it has started again?" Ella nodded to Daxter's question and sighed, Jak scaned for a zoomer as Ella followed behind him. After finding one, they made their way towards the forest. Glancing up, she saw the top of the Precusor Mountain Temple. Samos said the Freedom had blocked it off so no one would get hurt or find the old serects, she didn't know why but she totally agreed with him; for once.

"Okay," Jak said jumping off the zoomer and looking up to Ella. "When we get in there do you want to take on the ones on the left or right?" Ella smirked leaping off beside him.

"Left, like always." They both nodded as the door opened, a black cloud hung over the Forest as they ran in. Leaping on their zoomers they went different ways, Ella smirked as the plants under her zoomer let out cries of death. The green that she had picked up was curing the plants, just like before when they were younger Ella had hated this mission but now she had to worry about falling into the water and drowning. Nowadays... she wasn't a good swimmer. Turning around Ella noticed she missed some, going over the last one a sudden shake came from below her.

A light came from behind her as she zoomed over, Jak stood on a platform holding what looked like it belong to Mar. Jak smirked after he put them on, Ella rolled her eyes looking at the platform below them. Ella held her head looking down at it, she tried to blink away the water that was coming into her eyes. She started rumbing her eyes as Jak glanced to her.

"Michelle are you okay, you're blinking alot." Jak said poking her side.

"Yeah, I think so... maybe it's the colors of the Precusors that are confusing me. I just feel alot annoyed and... werid." Daxter looked to Jak and shrugged.

"Oooooookkkkkkkay then..." Daxter said very slowly for her, she glared to him before Torn's voice cut through the air.

_:::Jak, I've got another mission for you guys. Jinx is waiting outside for you, I need you to go with him and blow up some generators. It's time to get deeper into KG territory._

Ella's lower lip twitched when she heard the name, Jinx, he wasn't her fav Krew worker. He always creeped her out and made rude comments about her, walking out of the forest. Jinx sat in a two seater zoomer, he smirked when he saw her.

"Hey Hottie and Blondie, whatca been up to?"

"Nothing..." Ella growled her lower lip twitching, Jak sighed and jumped into the seat next to Jinx.

"Ella just stay here, I'll come back for you." Ella sighed walking back towards the forest. The doors opened slowly as Ella walked in, jumping back on her jet board; she flew towards the platform. She jumped up and down on it, it echoed low and low hums came from inside of it.

"Take that, and that! Lame ass Precusors giving me a lame ass gift, when Jak gets to be the hero of this earth! And Daxter gets... while I'm pretty sure Dax is better then me right now!" Ella screamed on top of her lungs stomping harder and harder before her knees gave way and she fell to the ground. "Damn it," She growled covering her face with her hands. "I will not cry, I will never cry... why must everything go bad for me, what is with this world trying to kill me?!"

She bit her lip hard and stood again, pulling her hair into a pony tail; she walked away from it. On the platform the blood from her lip glowed dark before turning sliver and leaking into the platforms base.

--X--X--

"That's not Jak is it?" Ella screamed pointing up at the zoomer flying around the port, Torn nodded holding the comm.unit hard.

"It is Jak and Daxter! Michelle, hurry crank that sign to full blast!" Ella nodded running up to the control box and pulled a switch, glancing back as the homming missle became faster as Jak speeded up. Running outside Torn pushed her to the ground and covered her head when the missile hit the sign, she heard Daxter scream after his head expolded.

**"AHHHH!!!** My beautiful mug!!!" He shouted, Torn chuckled pulling her up onto her feet.

"Good work boys, come back to the base and I'll give you another mission. And don't worry about going back for Michelle, she's already here." Ella rolled her eyes walking into the headquaters, flopping onto a seat she looked up at the celing waiting for signs that Jak and Daxter were back in yet.

"Jak, we've got word of a new assault on the Port. They're trying to take us out once and for all!" Ella sat up and walked over to where they stood. "The strange thing is, we're seeing movements from both the KG and Metal Head fronts. It's like they're working together. We've got to repel this assault or we're through!" Torn paused for a second, "I hate to do this to you, but I'm putting you on the front line. You're my go to guys!" He looked to Ella with a smile. "And _gal_; Stop any KG or Metal Head units from reaching this place..." his voice lowered, "If we lose this one, we're history." The three nodded running out of the headquaters.

"I feel like right today how about you?" Ella said glancing back to Jak as she pulled out her guns, Jak shook his head grabbing her wrist.

"You're staying with us, we don't want you diseapering again."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." She growled then pulled a smile. "But atleast I get a va-k."

"Haha," Jak growled. "Not funny."

--X--X--

"Michelle get down!" Jak shouted diving on Ella, they rolled to one side and looked at the Blast Bot that was about to expolde. Smoke came from the top before it moved around and expolded with a fire following it, the trio sighed as Jak sat up and helped Ella up. Daxter rumbed his but looking at the mess around them.

"Man, I wouldn't want to be the one that has to clean up this mess." Ella nodded standing up and dusting herself off.

"Nah, I wouldn't want to be." Daxter sighed jumping back on Jak's shoulder.

"I wanna go back to the Wasteland, is anyone calling for us?" Jak nodded smirking at Daxter.

"Yeah, but you'll like this person." Ella glanced to Jak for a second before following him into the old Gun Course. Ella's face lit up when she saw Tess standing beside a gun, Ella moved to run up to her but Daxter beat her to it and jumped off of Jak's shoulder and leaped into Tess' arms.

"Daxter! My hero!" she turned, embracing the ottsel as the two blondes approached, "This city is too dangerous. We need our own little place in the country..." Tess began to ramble, Ella rolled her eyes; Tess would always go on about these things. "a little pink house... with a white picket fence... and a fireplace!" Ella glanced to Jak as he rolled his eyes. "and a big four poster bed for me... and a little Ottsel run on the side of the house for you!"

"Oh, are you worried about me, my little Tessy-poo?"

"Of course," Tess scratched his chin, "my itty, bitty whisker-puss."

"For the love of-" Ella started but Jak her off.

"Oh please," Jak groaned, "will you two take it outside?"

"You need a hug, Jak?" Daxter grinned, "Cause we got plenty to go around!"

Tess stood, Daxter scampering back onto Jak's shoulder, "Rumor is, you three are the only hope we've got to reach the catacombs. I've programmed the gun course to simulate some of the new enemy tactics, wanna try it out?"

"Deal." Jak said and ran towards the doors, Ella sighed and looked to the smirking Tess.

"What now?"

"Soo, how have things with Jak been going? You were in the wasteland with him for about one week right?" Ella rolled her eyes.

"Nice try Tess but Jak doesn't like me, and I told you, I'm not falling in love. Kloud has proven himself to be... an asswhole." Tess shrugged and poked her shoulder.

**"BUT**, who saved _you _from Errol?"

"Jak and Daxter."

"And_ whos_ the only human in those names."

"Jak." Ella said rasing her eye brow to Tess, she grabbed a gun mod and moved towards the ending of the course.

"Was Kloud _there_?"

"No, what does this have to do with anything?" Tess giggled and shook her head.

"Seriously Ella, with all the dumb blonde jokes out there,_ you_ fit right into them." Ella gave a low growl as Jak came out ready to grab his prize.

"Not bad shooting, dark boy. Here's a nice boom stick for your sidekick, baby," she was obviously referring to Daxter with that last line, "Go give 'em hell! Then come back and I'll scratch you behind your ears." Jak and Ella rolled their eyes as Daxter's face lit up fast and started nodding, already on her way out; Ella started thinking about what Tess had said. She already told her that she wasn't going to fall in love anymore, not after the Errol thing and Kloud thing. Maybe she meant to be a monk just like Seem and bend ecos-

"Oww..." Ella groaned looking up to Jak and Daxter, Jak started smirking as Daxter brust into laughter.

"Why do you keep doing that? Man, I thought you were over the whole, day dreaming-zoning out thing?" Ella stood brushing herself off.

"As you can see, no."

"Whatca dream about?" Jak said walking beside her, Ella shrugged and skipped up ahead.

"Flowers, lady bugs, yakows, dancing fairies?"

"Bull shit." Jak growled following behind the jumpy female, leaping into HQ. Ella waved to Torn, he rolled his eyes motioning for Jak to come closer.

"We may have a way to reach Freedom HQ, Jinx here has a plan."

"Hey, Jakey boy," Jinx grinned, "Long time no see. I think I've got a boomer of a plan here. You know those Blast Bots you've seen around? Well I captured one. Don't ask, I'll show ya the scars later, I know the Hottie will love to see them," Jinx said winking towards Ella, she wrinkled her nose to him as he went on. "I've rigged that baby with a remote control and even more explosives then the standard package."

"Jak," Torn called them back to looking at him. "link into the remote and direct that Blast Bot into the KG area. If you can get the Bot close enough to the Freedom League border and blow it up, it should punch a hole in the defensive line and allow us to hook up with our comrades."

Jak took the controls to the Blast Bot and started to move it across the streets, people were running away from it like they have done before. The red KGs started firing at him and shooting, the blue KGs fired at the others as it got closer to the feild. It expolded as the screen went blank.

"Great job! We can link up with the northern front now. I'll get on the horn to HQ and give 'em the good news!" Torn slid over the counter, bringing up a new gun mod, the Peace Maker "You're the man, Jak, you are the man." Torn pulled up another Peace Maker. "Here you go Michelle, good to have you back!" Ella winked loading it onto her own gun.

"Never had my own Peace Maker," Ella smirked devilishly. "I'm not really a Peace person." Jak nodded smirking himself.

"Ready to rasie some hell, Catzeyes?" Ella nodded pointing her gun around the room but ready to fire.

"Hell yeah! Watch out Errol and Kloud, Catzeyes back!" Jak chuckled as Daxter tugged on his scarf.

"Is it really a good idea to give her a gun that can blow up everything in site?"

TBC...


	7. Disenchanted part1

**Paradise Eco** omg i actually wrote this? jeeze with all the projects being thrown at me and i didn't think i was going to be able to actually write this!!! XP anyways, have fun reading this chapter and don't forget to reveiw!!!! xoxo 

**Subliminal Shadows**- yeah I took a crack at your name!!!! XP (actually i copied and pasted it from the site) muhahahaha!!! one day in class i said i needed a peacemarker to blow up the copying board and someone in the class understood what i said!!! and then i found out, she was on just a little background story XD thanks for the review!

**AlmostMedieval- **niiice work by the way!!! thanks for the somewhat review.

PS- Ella in her next "outfit" for this fanfiction will be up soon, as soon images of Anemone too... soon i promise!!! XD Paradise Eco xoxo

* * *

**_Progenitor _**

**_Rule VII- Disenchanted part1_**

"Yo everyone, did you miss your baby-got-back-to-shake-it-like-that- Michelle?" Ella yelled after cartwheeling into the Freedom's Headquaters.

"Michelle!?" Keira pipped. "You're _still_ alive?"

**"YES I'M STILL ALIVE!!!!!"** Ella snapped folding her arms over her chest, she gave a small huff not looking at her. "This is what I get?"

"Hello, fellow peeps and cronies!" Daxter grinned, hopping down to the command table as they stepped up beside Ashelin, Ella smirked sitting beside him. "That's right, the daxtinator is back in the building!"

"Jak, you did it!" Keira clapped her hand, smiling. Ella rolled her eyes looking at her nails, Keira smirked throwing her arms around Ella. "You too Michelle!"

"It's about time you two got here!" Samos grumped, Pecker following like the annoying people they are.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry," Jak commented sarcastically, nudging Ella. "we _only_ had a _war_ in the way."

"Great work, Jak," Ashelin brushed off the others comments, grinning at the male. Jak took a step backwards from her, Ella narrowed her eyes on Ashelin the Jak; something was seriously wrong. "Let me be the first to officially apologize for the city."

"Forget about it, I've got my own interests in this."

"Well," Samos stepped up to the table, "what we know right now is there's a huge dark planet builder bearing down on us all," he motioned to the red map in the centre of the command table, "How much time we have no one can guess. If it is rogue Precursor technology, then the only way to destroy it is with more Precursor technology, and that lies at the bottom of the catacombs."

"Also," Keira called out from the eco meter. "the large number of Eco Crystals being moved about can mean only one thing... someone is trying to awaken vast Precursor technology."

"I think Veger's behind it," Jak commented, looking to Ella before she jumped off the table. "Or Errol. Or maybe-"

"Oooh, Ooh!" Daxter cut him off, -once again- babbling "wait till you hear about my adventures in the wasteland! So there I was, facing a whole brood of slobbering Metal Heads when all of a sudden-" The tower shook hard as Jak grabbed Ella's wrist, they looked around when red lights and alarms went off.

"It looks like a large scale assault," Ashelin growled, bent over the table, "Multiple targets inbound. You up for some action, Jak?"

Jak smirked as Daxter hurried up his shoulder, "Look who you're talking to. Let's rock-n-roll, guys!" Running outside after going down the elevator, Jak and Daxter glanced Ella. She sighed pulling out her guns.

"Fine, but you owe me, hint like letting me use my Peacemaker... SOON!!" Jak gave a laugh as he bent down, just like Sig did and powered up his peacemarker. Glancing up to see if Ella was okay every couple seconds, just like he thought she was shooting at anything blue; before Jak called her back so he could fire. The red KG's fell to the peacemarker, when the light dimmed down; Ella stood up walking towards when they had all fallen.

"Michelle, come back here." Jak growled moving back to the tower, Ella sighed following behind him. Going up the elevator, the doors opened to their smiling friends. Ella sighed leaning on the wall beside the elevator as Jak walked up to the map.

"Nice moves, my boy," Samos grinned, "You're the best man we've got to lead an expedition into the catacombs."

"Please, please..." the group turned at the voice, Veger walking up from behind, "let us not be too hasty. Are you sure you want this dark eco freak contaminating the hallowed halls of our glorious Precursors? I should lead the expedition myself."

Ashelin growled, pointing to him. "We're tired of your scheming Veger."

"I've got the answer you're looking for," he ignored her, continuing on, "My Precursor Monks have given me the knowledge to turn on the planetary defense grid. If you beg me to do so..."

"Jak's always gotten us through thick and thin," Keira spoke up, "I'm with him."

"Here here!" Samos cheered.

"I can see your power going dark," Ella said walking up beside Jak. "Deal with it Veger, you're done." She folded her arms over her chest.

"You're washed up, Vegan." Daxter pipped crossing his arms.

"Veger! It's Veger, you idiot!"

Daxter shrugged, "Whatever."

"Count Veger," Ashelin's voice was cold and deadly. "I hereby dissolve the City Council and strip you of your title, command, and all privileges. Now get out of my sight."

"What? How dare you! I offered you mercy, but now you will all burn in the Precursor fires of creation! I swear it!" Veger glanced to Ella before pacing out.

"That was one hell of an attack wave," Ashelin brought everyone back to the war that was happening outside. "We can't continue to repel such large assaults forever! That floating War Factory has got to be shut down. The problem is, the factory is shielded and has gate codes on every access point. Most old KG door ciphers were kept hidden in the main system in the Power Room. If you can break into the system, you may be able to unlock the War Factory doors to get inside."

Precker pipped from Onin's hat, making everyone turn to them. "Onin says the eco grid in the Power Room could help you, but to open the old power room you must find the junction box in the sewer. Personally, I think you're crazy to go down there. But, ah... good luck!" Ella rolled her eyes pointing at him.

"What was this about all for one and one for all?A team? He should come down with us!"

"Come on Ella, it's not that bad." Jak said walking towards the elevator.

"I want to go back to Spargus, and soon."

--X--X--

Ella aimmed her pistol at the KG that were coming at them as Jak turned off the power, Ella backed up until she was beside him.

"This is insane, maybe Praxis shouldn't have died." Jak nodded as the comm.unit popped up with Samos' voice on it.

_:::Good work, you three, we now have access to the eco grid! Hurry and find the ciphers so we can stop that war factory_!

"He makes it sound so easy." Daxter growled folding his arms, the female nodded as the male rolled his eyes. Making their way past killer Death Bots, running up the old ramp they stopped looking back. Ella sighed pulling out her gun remembering the time, herself, Jak and Younger Jak ran up here being chased by the Krizmon Grauds.

"Come on," Jak said running up to the door and walking in when it opened. Ella followed behind him rumbing the back of her head when she saw all the old wires and computers.

"Ah, remember this place?" Daxter smirked, looking around. "I sure miss good ol' Vin."

"Yeah, he was a good guy," Jak grinned, "A bit crazy." Ella nodded but jumped when the computers started talking.

"Hey!" a familiar, but strangely mechanized voice sounded, "Who you calling crazy? I can't help it if the world is out to get me!"

"Vin!" Daxter leaped down from Jak's shoulder. "Wait a minute... is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," a floating, holographic version of Vin's head appeared, "Well, actually, no it's not. I'm a multi-layered, hyper linking digi-memoc-bio-construct-super-clocked-mega-memory-construct, baby!"

"Did you understand a word he said?"

"If I said yes," Ella smirked. "Would that make me a nerd?"

"When the city was overrun by Metal Heads," Vin said ingoring Ella's comment. "Before they got to me, I dumped my brain into the Eco Grid. Everything's great now. Those monsters can't get me in here!" he paused, "Or can they?"

"Listen, Vin," Jak cut him off, "I'm happy you're... whatever you are. But right now, I need to get into the War Factory, but the doors are sealed. We think the code to open the doors is hidden in the system."

"It is."

"Really?"

"Positive."

"Can you get it for us?"

"Negative."

Ella crossed her arms. "Why not?"

"Because if you had half a brain cycle, you'd know that those access codes are guarded by the central system. Ancient, nasty circuits in there. Even we bit brains can't nibble around there without getting our butts erased!"

"Atleast I have a brain and body." Ella muttered under her breath.

"Can't you get us near it?" Jak growled.

"Oh, sure, yeah, no prob... it's your death. If you fail, I can always use a companion in here. Oh, the fun we'll have!"

Daxter folded his hands, "Let's hope... oh gods let's hope, it doesn't come to that!"

"When I put you into the system, the main security will slam down hard. It'll be up to you to beat the system and get out or get eco-zapped for good! You check-sum?" Ella nodded looking to Daxter.

"Okay, Vin-baby! Jack me in!"

"Wait for it... wait for it... Okay! Input!" A light came out pulling Daxter's into the screen above him, Ella ran up to the controls watching the smaller Daxter swim around on the screen. Swimming past the system, he ate every little blib he could. When the cipher came up Daxter hurried towards it, the screen lit up as Ella ran back to Jak when Daxter came flying out of the screen. Jak grabbed the cipher and Ella grabbed Daxter.

"Got the cipher!" Jak grinned.

"Got Daxter!" Ella grinned giving Daxter props.

"Great work, Jak," Torn's head appeared near Vin's, "Just got the info beamed here. That cipher key will unlock the War Factory doors. We'll get on it right away and get back to ya."

"Listen, Vin, we've got things to do, but we'll keep in touch. We promise. Take care of yourself!" Jak said before running out, Ella followed him still holding Daxter in her arms.

"So where's the next stop?" Daxter pipped. "Fighting the Metal Heads of the wasteland? Or out running the danger of Hevan City?" Ella smirked looking to Jak, he smirked at the two.

"Anyone up for fun the sun 'n sand?"

"YES!" Ella pipped doing a cartwheel with no hands, Daxter's eyes were widden as she ran back up to Jak.

"I think I've been scarred for life!"

--X--X--

The three saw Sig standing beside the Sand Shark when they entered, Jak smirked at Sig as he began to talk.

"Another storm is really churning the sand! Scanners show a few new artifact sightings. You three up for some rough ridin'?"

"Sure," Jak smirked, jumping into the driver seat, "I can race with the best of 'em!"

"Good. Take the vehicle and bring us back some booty. You know the drill. Get to the artifacts first and they're yours to claim. Wastelander rights! Go get 'em!" Jak slammed on the gas smirking towards Ella, she nodded her hood hiding her face. Racing up towards the first artifact Ella leaned out grabbing it, she sighed putting it down by her feet. The sand and wind whipped around the Sand Shark, slamming on the gas harder Jak made it to the next one before the Maruders could grab it.

"Ha!" Daxter laughed. "They didn't know what was going to hit them!" Ella nodded dropping it to her feet, Jak nodded racing towards the next one closer to the city. Ella leaned out of the car and looked back to Jak.

"Jak you have to get closer!" She shouted over the wind, Jak nodded drving closer but had to slam on the breaks then the gas to get away from the Maruders. Glancing beside him the seat was empty.

"Michelle?"

_:::JAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!_

Daxter bust into laughter as Jak did a U-turn back to where Ella was, Jak couldn't help but smirk when he saw Ella standing in the middle of the desert holding the artifact.

_:::WHEN I GET BACK INTO THE CAR, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!! I SAID GET CLOSER NOT TO LEAVE ME BEHIND!!!!_

He reached out grabbing Ella's shoulder and pulling her into the Sand Shark, Ella growled to him as he grinned to her speeding back towards the city. Sig stood on the Guila Stomper when they came up.

"Yeah baby!" Sig cheered, arm around the bar of the Gila Stomper. "I love the smell of burnt Metal Head! This is good practice for when the spit hits the fan, and trust me, its coming!" Ella rolled her eyes jumping off of Jak's lap, Sig smirked padding her head. "Nice too chili pepper, never seen something like that happen before!"

"Blah, blah, blah." She pointed towards the Dune Hopper. "I want to drive that one, please, please?" Jak rolled his eyes looking to Sig, Sig considered it for a second.

"Hmm, we'll need someone to cover our six... 'kay chili, you're in!" Ella cheered jumping into the Dune Hopper and starting her up, pulling her hood over her head.

"Come on lets go!" Jak and Sig nodded driving off first, Ella was right behind them as they went into the cave.

_:::Stay out here chili pepper, we'll be back!_

Ella nodded turning the car around to see the world again, glancing up to the day star; she rumbed her eyes looking out to the sandy desert. The Day Star was getting closer just like Seem had said, and everything would change for the worse if it was here. Who would die if this was to happen and how many people would die for this? Ella closed her eyes taking in all the colors all around her, there were some flashes of black from behind her and to one side. Which made sense since Jak was in there killing off the metal heads, she swallowed hard. Jak warned her not to look up at the Day Star, but she couldn't help herself. Bitting down on her lip she raised her head slowly when the car jerked, opening her eyes Jak waved down to her to come up.

Making her way up the side of the car, Jak pulled her onto his lap as Sig drove towards the city.

"And how was it?" Ella smirked, no one answered her. It was quiet for a while until Jak spoke up.

"What'd Damas got to do with Haven City, Sig?"

The black man looked away, coldly. "None of your business."

"What was all that spying you did, huh?" Daxter commented.

"Let's just say Damas lost a little something in the city, and he wanted me to find it. What do you care, man?" Sig turned to Jak again, "Haven folk are a bunch of weaklings, you know that! They'd already lost the war before it started. Luckily, Damas has a plan to make sure we all survive. I'm glad you three ended up shipped out here; you're better off."

"You're playing with people's lives!' Jak shouted.

"Why not? They played with mine. Survival of the fittest, baby. I suggest you get with the program and be on the winning side."

"And which side is that?" Jak growled.

"The one on top of the pile. Unfortunately, it's gonna be a big pile." Sig chuckled.

"Yeah, a big pile of-" Daxter clutched Sig's Peace Maker, "should I cock this?"

"So now what?" Jak muttered looking to Ella as she turned her head away from him.

"Just keep your nose clean and stay sharp. I'll tell ya when the actions coming."

"The sharpest lives are the deadliest to live..." Ella muttered still looking away. Jak looked away from Ella, she was starting to act like she did back in Sandover... maybe things are starting to get bad. When they came back into the city, Kleiver smirked at them when Jak jumped out.

"Kleiver, I need to find some very... special Precursor artifacts, but I'm running out of time."

"Wait a tic... I just traded a very rare artifact indeed," the fact man smirked, "to a nice group of Metal Heads. It was an ugly piece of hardware, looked like a dogs breakfast to me. But those toothers paid handsomely. They seemed nice enough. Good ivories they had, ya know, if you dig fangs and claws. I bet if you crank up that donk," he motioned to the Stomper, "you and the offsider just might be able to catch 'em."

Sig spoke up, the fat man's comment gave his voice an egde, "I'll drive. Jak, you get on the gun! Daxter... just get in, sit down and shut up." He looked to Ella. "Hey chili do you mind staying here?" Ella shook her head jumping down from the car, Klevier smirked.

"Don't ya worry, I'll watch over the brat." Ella inched back from him standing her ground, Jak smirked holding the gun.

"Play nicely with the Metal Heads," Ella smirked walking towards the city.

_:::Michelle,_

Damas voice made her jump.

_:::Come to the throne room, I will tell Jak to come later._

She nodded walking slowly towards the throne room, she kept her head down as she thought about the state of the world. Can a person really save the world or can they be taken over by the darkness inside of them? Stepping inside the elevator she waited as it moved up, and what about Kloud? What was up with him lately, and speaking of people missing and partly insane... where was Deathen?

"Good day, Michelle." Damas said, breaking her train of thought. She nodded to him looking away. "I can see you're a thinker." Ella nodded not looking back to him. "That's a good thing to have in a group like yourself and the boys." Ella looked back to him.

"You think?" He nodded.

"Jak is the strong one, Daxter is annoying but helpful and you are the thinker." Ella shrugged sitting down on the dirt.

"If you say so," Ella sighed when the elevator came up, Jak walked up to Damas as he sat down on the steps.

"Keeping people alive out here, keeping them full of hope... it can be daunting."

Jak took a seat next to the king, "I'd say you've made a good life here."

"You too must make a life here, the three of you. Take your destiny into your own hands. Look," he scooped up a handful of sand, letting it slip from his fingers, "sand cannot keep a shape by itself, but add water and it becomes malleable. Fate can be such, if you add the right element."

Jak thought about the question, Ella came up with the answer right away but didn't say it and waited for Jak to answer. "Eco."

"Our minds think alike," Damas grinned, standing, "My monks say the world is coming to an end, but I am a survivor," he crossed to the other side of the steps, "I say we live on long after this world dies! Be ready," he turned to them as they stood as well, "You are shaping up to be two of my finest warriors, and I'll need you for the trials ahead. I mustn't lose you... like I lost my son..."

Ella gave a small cough as Jak came beside her. "You had a child?"

"Long ago, but much has been sacrificed in this war so that others could live," the king sat in his throne a sad smile on his face. "Anyway, it matters not. We're having serious trouble with marauders lately. I want you to take a vehicle and hunt down their warrior patrols. Go, and make war your own!"

They all nodded making their way down the elevator and jumping into the Dune Hopper, Ella in the driver's seat. Slamming on the gas they were off towards the hide out, jumping over the pieces of land they came to the hide out. Ella pulled out her guns and walked in, Jak followed after her. Inside the gates shut and Marauders jumped out holding guns and swords, diving to the left and right each took the Marauders coming at them. Jak looked towards a horrored scream when a Marauder fell to the ground bleeding from his neck, blood covered Ella from head to toe as he fell.

_:::The Marauders have stolen an artifact of great importance from us, it could be of use to you if you retrieve it!!!_

Seem's voice broke through the comm.unit, speeding after the Marauders they finally got it back. Jak looked at it werid artifact before putting it on the floor by his legs, he looked to his comm.unit before looking to Ella.

"Um, Ella... er... we have to go back to Hevan City."

--X--X--

_"Approach the Astro-Viewer, time warrior. Behold... the seed of our destruction."_ The Precursors' voice sounded, after finding the last artifact the trio came back to Hevan City. Samos sent them into the forest again, to use the telescope. Jak walked up to the telescope looking inside of it.

"What? What? Lemme see lemme see! Is she hot?" Daxter pipped. Ella placed her hand on Jak's shoulder, her head was spinning again.

"Jak...?" She said nervously.

_"We Precursors built many worlds across the universe, shaping them with eco into something good... but we were foolish. The Dark Makers were once Precursors, but their exposure to Dark Eco changed them. They began twisting worlds, conquering life and dark ages ensued. Now the dark ones have found your world and are coming to claim it for themselves..."_

"Well that could ruin your whole day!"

Jak frowned, pulling back for a second, "I think this one's bigger then all of us, Dax." Ella clenched her fist, she bit her lip drawing blood.

"Jak..."

_"There is one hope left,"_ the Precursor spoke again, _"You will find a planetary defense system hidden deep at the core of the planet. There is still a chance to save your world. I hope you are more successful then many planets whose fate has already been closed..."_

"C'mon, we've gotta move." Jak turned away from the telescope and ran towards the platforms going down, he stopped when he didn't hear feet coming behind him. Looking back, Ella was on ground unconscious.

"Michelle!!!" Jak shouted grabbing her shoulder, she was hot to touch. Her face was pale, Daxter jumped down laying his head down on her chest.

"Her heart is racing!!! What are we going to do?!?!"

TBC...


	8. Disenchanted part2

**Paradise Eco**

I have offically have a new fav movie, besides Moulin Rouge (gasp) it's Juno!!!!!! OMG I have fallen in love with that moive, I saw it once and I was totally into it!!!! Juno reminds me of... me!!!! My fav line of the whole movie was, "Woow! Dream big!" lmfao I love that part!!!! cough, well let's just get on with this fanfic please? from what my reveiws say, it seems good... XP

**esray123**- oh i have big plans for kloud, muahahahaha... and deathen? well... thanks for the review.

**Subliminal Shadows**- yes muahahahahaha!!!! cough, cough... sorry... thanks for the review.

**AlmostMedieval**- XD see new chappie!!! XP thanks for the... somewhat review.

My fav mission is in here, i bet you guys can guess it!!! XP -

* * *

**_Progenitor _**

**_Rule VIII- Disenchanted part2_**

Jak didn't know why.

He didn't even question himself when he did it, either did Daxter. He just didn't want to see her die, he didn't know why he past all his friends as they screamed at him to stop; his mind was set to saving Ella. Seem said that she was basically on death's door step, knocking to let her in.

Now he sat on the bed staring down at her, what is with her these days? If they were back in Sandover she wouldn't act like this or have so many troubles. Daxter was spread out on her pillow as she slept, when he looked down at her she looked like the young girl that slept in a tree or on top of the roofs of the village -or the one he had to save from something evil every two minutes.

"Jak," He jumped off the bed when he heard Ella's voice. "Why were you staring at me?" Jak rolled his eyes as she sat up slowly, proping herself up on her elbows. He sighed sitting on the bed beside her.

"Just checking if you're still alive, brat." Jak grinned rumbing her head, he leaned closer looking serious. "I also think you got shorter." Ella glared at him hitting him with her pillow.

"You're heartless," She growled jumping out of the bed and walking out of the room, Jak laughed laying back on the bed.

Atleast her funny bone wasn't sick.

--X--X--

_A blacked hair girl fell to the ground, her hair over her face as a man walked around her. He held a staff as she covered her head with her hands, the man smirked down at her before kicking her in the back. She didn't scream or let out a yelp as he went to the other side kicking her chest, this time she yelped holding her side tight. The man bent down pulling her up by her hair, slapping her a couple times; he dropped her and walked away._

_She sat up slowly holding her side, wipping the blood from her face she laid back down and-_

"Wakie, wakie sleeping beauty." Ella giggled over Jak's face, her hair touched his face as he laid there. Jak could feel the fur from Daxter by his head as someone in the distance shouted, Jak groaned pulling up the blankets to cover his face from the light.

"Michelle," Daxter growled poking his head out from under the blankets. "go away," Ella smirked looking at her nails.

"Okay then, I'll get Sig or maybe Damas to wake you up. I think cold water thrown on-" Jak grabbed her wrist before she was able to get out of the bed, pulling her back to the bed.

"Okay, we're up... just don't do that. Please for the love of the gods, just don't do that." Ella smirked hoping off of the bed and skipping towards the bathroom, Jak sighed laying back down.

Why did that just remind him of Sandover times?

--X--X--

Now that I think back, I can't remember anything that happened when I was out. But I do remember my dream. When Jak was looking at the Dark Markers ship, I could see a place. I think it was on earth and I think it's near here, I know it's not Hevan City or Spargus; the city was bulit out of iron. Pure iron. And all the people that lived there had pale skin and black hair, they didn't look anything like me or anyone esle in Hevan City but they were different.

I remember the day when I frist came here, the Krizmon Grauds told me about different places around Hevan City; and of course no one would go see them because they were afraid or very bored and like life in Hevan City.

Maybe one day I'll go there, but for now... I think I'll help save the world; again.

--X--X--

Ella skipped into the headquaters as everyone stared blankly at her, she made a peace sign as Keria threw her arms around her.

"You're never going to die, right Catzeye?" Torn chuckled, Ella shook her head.

"No way, nothin' can bring Catzeye down!"

"Beside bad grammer?" Daxter chuckled as Jak walked up to Ashelin, she didn't look up as she worked. Torn walked over to Ashelin when she glanced up, he started to speak.

"It's good to have our best people, and rat back. We gotta a big one this time, Jak," He looked up to Ella, then Daxter then rested on Jak. "That decoder you found helped us decipher the gate key for the main KG War Factory. We can get inside now, and we need our best people on the raid."

"Oh gee," Daxter said, with a fake smile. "I wonder who that might be?"

Samos stepped up beside Torn, scratching his beard, "There is a good chance that factory is doing more then just making Death Bots."

"I wanna know who's behind it all!" Torn glanced at the hologram in front of him, "How are so many Death Bots being made? Where are they getting the supplies and the eco? Something about this doesn't seem right..."

"Yeah, right into the hornets nest," Jak smirked, evily "This is gonna be fun."

"Whoopie!" Ella cheered crossing her arms. "I can't wait."

"Dude," Daxter said smacking the back of Jak's head when they were in the elevator going down. "We have to find something fun for you to do," Daxter grinned and started jumping. "I know! Let's go swimming!!!!" Ella rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get this over and done with, I'm pretty sure this guy is going to be happy to see us."

--X--X--

"Muhahahaha!!!" Daxter laughed when the last set of pods expolded, Ella raised an eyebrow to him as he rumbed the back of his head. "What? I was just... um... er... practing-"

"Say anything, and you'll never hear the end of it." Daxter motioned him zipping his mouth shut as they jumped out of the jet frighter. Shooting the KG bots that came at them the group nodded running forward, pulling out his gun he sent a grenade launcher into the air and waited until they were all gone. Pulling themsevles up the group moved on Ella used her new peacemarker to take down two Death Bots -lame excuss to use it- that were coming at them, she grinned at the power she held in her hands before looking back at Jak and Daxter. They simply shook their heads and ran forward into a hallway, a huge fan stood infront of them as Ella sighed.

"Maybe we can use our peacemarkers to destory it?" Ella asked looking to Jak, he shrugged.

"You just want to use it again."

"Ture, but-" The fan suddenly stopped and Daxter leaped back onto Jak's shoulder.

"Shoulder gettin' lonely?" Ella looked at him werid before shaking her head and moving on, shooting down KG again they found a fan; Daxter once again doing his work. This time Daxter made two platform start to move, stopping again when they came to a fence. Pulling out a pistol the fence was gone within seconds, Ella blew on it as the steam came from it. Jak rolled his eyes running forward. A hive full of KG bots started to let out, they stood their ground and fought while the eco grid behind them buzzed and stayed up.

When they were destoryed the eco grid behind them fell, nodding to each other the group carried on. Making their way through the insane war factory, they finally came to an open hanger. Ella smirked when she saw a combat car, jumping into the driver's seat; she pointed ahead of her.

"Lets drive this little guy through the gates and find the crazy guy who's running this place!" Jak nodded as he got in, Ella moved the car onto the belt that moved them over open air. Ella smirked when she saw death bots jump out.

"Hold on boys," She said gripping the wheel. "Things are going to get messy."

Slamming on the gas she ran over the Death Bots, taking out gates that stood in their way too. She smirked when they came to the end of the track, Daxter's eyes stayed wide open as Jak jumped out.

"I think I lost a part of my soul." Daxter said holding his chest, Ella shrugged following Jak to the hidden elevator and took it up. Standing beside him she gave a small smile when the doors opened, and her smile soon faded.

"I've found some new friends to help me conquer this puny little planet." Ella backed up her hands over her mouth, Jak grabbed her arm pulling her forward.

Jak narrowed his eyes on Errol. "You're talking to the Dark Makers!"

"It seems my digital self can communicate with these poor tortured minds quite well," the Errol continued, as his gears whinned. "Oh, they're just like you and me, Jak. Well... me at least. They want a home, someone to call a friend... destruction of all Light Eco! They've volunteered to help me put this puny planet out of its misery!" Errol laughed darkly looking up and down at Ella. "And Michelle, I hope you haven't forgotten me? Maybe this will remind you? Do you remember the time, I held you close and kissed you right-"

"You're in for a bit surprise." Jak growled cutting him off and glaring towards Ella. She looked away from him. "The Dark Makers don't play nicely with others. Just ask the Metal Heads."

"If he can find any," Ella muttered.

"I've been given the chance to wield a power even the Precursors could not control," Errol grinned at them, a sickening, twisted look, "Don't fret, you and Michelle won't live to see what I turn this little world into. Maybe a rock, or a floating puddle of slag, or nothing at all! Complete oblivion! So hard to choose."

"I won't let you do this!" Jak growled. Errol smirked backing up, Ella pulled away from Jak pulling out her gun.

"Let's just get this over with." She growled rolling to one side as grenades started to rain down on them, KG bots started to come down through pipes and started firing at them.

"Ella!" Jak shouted to her, she looked back to him. "You hit 'em high?" She nodded backing up until she was beside him, smirking at him. He nodded as she ran forward sliding underneth them, a couple went for her and the rest went for Jak. Shooting the ones with their backs to her, she jumped back when a bulet was fired at her. The Death Bot soon fell after being hit with peacemarker, Ella took a sigh of relif and smirked at Jak.

"Thanks," Jak nodded with a grin on his face after he hit the spinning bomb that came out from the pipe that was under Errol. Errol fell back and quickly rushed to the next one, starting up with the grenades again.

"Rinse and repeat!" Daxter shouted to Ella after a grenade landed beside her and expolded taking out glass tiles, the group gave a small groan before shooting at the Death Bots again. This time Ella hit the bomb sending it up and hittin Errol, Errol gave a low growl and went to the next one. More glass tiles broke as Ella rolled to one side, Jak followed her.

"Jak, Daxter move!" Ella shouted pushing them out of the way as another grenade landed bewteen them. Ella pushed herself up covered in glass, Jak held his arm where the glass piece hit him.

"Thanks Michelle!!! But what about you?" Daxter shouted, she waved off the question. Backing up a bit, then jumped over the hole. Sliding on the ground she glared to Jak as he clapped.

"Good job," they looked up when Errol gave a loud laugh, the Blast Bots started shooting but seemed a little laid back.

"Oh my," Errol laughed as the group glared up to him. "It seems someone wants to meet you, say hello to your new rulers!" Darkness sunked out of the pipe and spider like creatures, they growled as dark eco poured from their mouths. Ella jumped back rumbing her eyes.

"Fuck, they must the Dark Markers?"

"Seems like it, now we now why Seem was scared." Ella nodded firing at them, they didn't seem too happy to see Jak and Ella. Ella jumped to the left over a hole, smirking at them. Jak knew that she could handle, she jumped to one side as they followed her. Firing the gun she had, she cartwheeled to one side taking out the ones that followed her. Looking to Jak when she heard something expolde, the bomb had gone up the pipe again taking out Errol. He fell down beside Ella, she stared blankly at him as he stood gears whinning.

"Michelle come with me," He said holding out his hand smirking like a manic.

**"MICHELLE!!!"** Jak shouted, Ella looked back to Jak as Errol tried to stand. **"DON'T DO IT!!!"**

**"IF YOU DO IT, I'M NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN!!!"** Daxter shouted.

"That would be better for me," Ella muttered under her breath.

"Michelle," Errol said holding out his hand again. "Come on... I love you."

"Argh, I think I just vomited." Ella couldn't help but smile at Daxter's comment, she backed up to the wall shaking her head. As she shook her head Jak started to run up to him. Ella turned on him jumping over the hole to Jak, Errol's eyes widened before running away from the scene into a wrap gate behind him.

"Are you okay?" Daxter shouted in her ear, Ella hit his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine!! Thanks for making me deaf though!" Daxter smirked with a big grin on his face.

"Damn! He got away!"

"See ya later, mech-a-nator!" Daxter laughed but soon screamed when a piece of glass fell to the ground, the celing was coming down.

"Um, Jak, let's get going?" Jak nodded but not before a huge piece came down infront of the group breaking and sending glass at them. Jak used sheild to cover himself but heard Ella scream in panic and fear, when the glass was all gone he turned back and saw Ella on her knees covered in blood. A brown and red thing laid infront of her.

"Michelle," Jak said grabbing her wrist. "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head.

"Did it atleast hit you?"

She shook her head, again.

"Then who did it hit?" Daxter said but gasped when he saw a brown bird laying infront of Ella.

"Deathen..." Jak whispered. Another piece fell again.

"Jaaaaaak! The sky is falling!" Jak nodded pulling up Ella and jumping over the whole, jumping into the wrap gate; they landed in Hevan City sliding across the metal grounds of the Freedom area. Looking up the factory as it expolded.

"Wow, that was... wow..."

"But," Jak said looking to Ella. "Deathen... he... she..."

"Shut the fuck up!" Ella shouted to Jak, she put her hands over her ears. "I don't want to hear it!! Just don't say anything, for the love of the-"

"Michelle clam down!" Daxter shouted, Ella covered her face again.

"Don't talk to me rat!"

"Okay Ella," Jak said reaching out to her. "Let's just go see samos-"

"Don't touch me!" She screamed making everyone in a 50 feet radis turn to them. "My only friend from Sandover... dead... she's dead. I let her die! I let her die!!!"

"Michelle," Jak muttered looking away. "She's in a better place, better then Haven City or Spargus..."

"We'll make Errol pay," Daxter growled, Ella clenched her fist; drawing blood.

"Yes we will..." Ella said standing. "Let's go see the group now..." The boys nodded running towards the HQ, Ella was hot their heels. Going up the elevator it was quiet, no one said anything until they saw their friends.

"We took it to that robot goon and kicked his nuts... and bolts!"

Jak grinned when he stopped beside Ashelin, Samos stood tall as Keira walked over. "Errol got away, but we shut down his robot factory."

"And he's talk to the Dark Markers," Ella smirked folding her arms over her chest. "Something tells me, little Errol is bitting off more then he can chew."

"That's good," the sage frowned, "But it is troubling to see what Errol is doing. I fear he may be trying to awaken that terrible dark ship before we can destroy it."

"Onin says the Precursors and Dark Makers have fought over worlds for as long as time has turned," Precker said looking to the group. "It would not be the first time a planet was lost to those monsters."

"Well it's not going to be this planet," Jak growled, fist coming down on the table, "We've lasted this long, we've just got to find a way to destroy that thing," he turned, taking a gun mod from Ashelin when she offered it, "The truth lies at the bottom of the catacombs. That's where I need to go."

"Good luck," Samos said looking to Jak before glancing to Ella. "Michelle, I fear if yo get any closer to those things you might shut down completely, as in die." An evil smirk moved across her face and Jak's.

"The sharpes lives," Jak smirked looking to Daxter.

"Are the deadliest to lead." Daxter grinned, Ella leaned over the table towards Samos.

"Rock this world, read my lips and watch 'em curl. You might say I'm the simple type, but I'm like every other girl," Ella smirked truning to Ashelin, then Keria, both smirking. "Who wants to rock this world." Samos sighed as Torn chuckled.

"That's Catzeye for you." Ella nodded as Jak grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the HQ.

Somethings never change.

--X--X--

"Are we almost there yet?" Ella whimpered from Jak's back as the doors to the temple closed behind him, using his light form and dark form he was able to take out the Dark Markers that came at him. It was easier for him to watch Ella if she was on his back, but it seemed to completely draining her instead. "I don't feel so good..."

"Yeah, I know... I can feel your heart racing..."

"How far?"

"Only half way..."

"Argh... just don't go dark again, please...?"

Jak shrugged. "I can't promise anything," Ella clenched her fists.

"Please Jak, I can't take anymore..." She said resting her head on his other shoulder that a rat's but wasn't sitting on. "I beg you..."

Jak sighed. "I'll try." Jak turned on a dime when he saw a glit of dark eco, Jak gave a low growled letting darkness come out. Ella clenched her fist on his shoulders again, letting tears fall on his back. _'sorry Michelle,'_ Jak thought to himself. _'i had to...'_ Tearing apart the Dark Markers as they came at them, they fell letting out cries before diseappering; forever. Running forward he stopped when he saw a glass window, he bent down letting Ella slide off his back.

"Stay here," Ella nodded her eyes still closed, Jak bit his lower lip before letting out his dark side. Seening the world through Dark Eco was different then light and normal eyes, everything and everyone was warpped and ugly. Blacken eyes on their faces and blood red mouths, glancing down to Ella he; she didn't open her eyes. Summoning all the Dark Eco in his ball, he used it to take down the glass window. Getting Ella back on his back, he ran down the hallway in light form so any dark markers would fall back. Going into another hallway, Jak shifted Ella on his back.

"You okay?" Daxter asked poking her head, she nodded.

"Makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little harder..." She groaned lifting her head. "Makes me that much wiser... it makes me a soul fighter..." Jak rolled his eyes sitting her down on the platform.

"Well it's nice to see that Light Eco makes you more... happier."

"Bite me," Ella growled rumbing her back. "That Dark Eco really hurts..." She rumbed her eyes before glaring at him, she pointed at him as he walked closer to the orcale. "You think I'll forget? Nope, I'll remember!"

"Whatever."

_"Once again, you stand before me, brave one, and once again, your heroism shall be rewarded,"_ the light came down again, engulfing Jak fully. Ella stooded staring blankly at the ball of light.

"Jak? Dax?"

_"I give you a new light power, one, which will help you reach new places. Places only in your dreams."_

TBC...


	9. Rule IX

_**"Don't waste your time trying to fix. What I want to erase. What I need to forget. Don't waste your time on me my friend. Friend, what does that even mean? I don't want your hand you'll only pull me down. So save your breath,don't waste your song on me, on me... Don't waste your time."**_

_**Kelly Clarkson**-**My December- Don't Waste Your Time

* * *

**_

**_Progenitor _**

**_RuleIX- Don't Waste Your Time_**

Ella crossed her arms over her chest, smirking at what was infront of her. Jak landed on the ground with bright angel like wings, they twitched as the orcale's eyes went black. Looking at her nails she paced forward as he jumped into the air and landing firmly back on the ground. She let out a yawn sitting down on the ground.

"Jak? Are you alive in there?" He nodded as Daxter pressed his hands together, she yawned again looking up to the oracle. It didn't say anymore to them, Ella stood rumbing the back of her head. "Okay now we have to find Seem. Where do we look now?" The light eco wings fell off of his body as he rumbed his temples.

"I don't know but, I think I might have a way to get to her." Ella looked up to him, rasing her eyebrow.

"How?" He reached out his hand to her, she considered it for a second. Jak wasn't this kind, he was planning something. She took his hand, he pulled her up and jumped into the air wings following from his back. Lifting her up into his arms, Ella let out a yelp and screams as he jumped on the spinning dishes. If they could, Jak and Daxter would laugh at her. Landind on a firm platform Jak ran up the hallway, still holding onto Ella. When they came to a room filled with towers leading up to a platform with a huge window looking over the derest, scaning all over the room, Daxter spotted Seem.

"There she is!" Ella sighed with a small smile.

"Good, she's safe."

"Yeah..." Jak a grin curling his mouth, he ran forward turning light again holding Ella closer as she screamed and swore. Seem didn't turn around to see the group when they landed, Jak let Ella down slowly as Seem started speaking. Her voice in monotone as if Errol scared her out of her emotions.

"Errol has learned how to connect with the dark maker ship. If he can awaken its terrible cargo, he will unleash horrors beyond our deepest nightmares," Seem turned, some hope glittering in her eyes, "Not all is lost. I hid the most important artifact from Errol," tossing the artifact into the air, it glittered in the setting sun. Turning into a time map and hoovering in the air between them. "I was wrong about you. You have the balance needed to save us all," Her eyes went to Ella. "I was wrong about you too, you are a good, pure and ture friend."

"As rubber wearing, completely freaky, beyond bizarre, paint faced, super weird monks go, you're all right," Daxter piped.

"I have seen the truth, and I am at peace," she waved her hand as the time map went to Jak's hands. "At least I was granted the gift of seeing the face of my creators..." Seem reached up, stroking Daxter's chin, "Thank you, little one..."

Daxter looked confused as the teens shrugged. "Ahh... okay?"

"I must stay here, but you three must take the Warp Gate and leave. Your destinies are not finished yet."

The gate sprung to life as they hurried towards it, jumping through the group looked to each other as they walked towards to the Dune Hopper. The sand whipped around them as Jak drove away from the court yard, looking towards the city of sand they stopped knowing something was wrong.

"Jak..." Ella said nervously pulling her hood back to get a closer look.

"Yeah," Jak said sensing what she was about to say next. "I think so too."

"What are you guys-" Daxter started but got cut off by Damas' voice.

_:::Jak, Dark Makers are in the city. You're the best shot we've got; hurry!_

--X--X--

Ella landed with a splash into the water when Jak turned the turret too fast, she couldn't hold on and wasn't half focusing on the task at hand. Swimming up to the top she gasped for water and grabbed hold of a rock, the Dark Markers got closer and closer to the city as the gun was fired. They backed up a bit but kept strong, moving closer and closer into the city. Swimming up to the shore, she pulled out her hand gun firing up at the Dark Marker.

When it finally fell to the bulets Ella saw Damas walking forward towards the gun, hurrying up the rocks. Ella ran up beside Jak when he came down, Damas smirked.

"You did it, Jak!" Damas cheered to the blonde, "This victory is a sign of possibility. Times are grim, but when I was the leader of Haven City, times seemed grim then too. Take hope. Even the smallest weed finds shelter within the rocks."

"Wait," Jak frowned, "You were once the leader of Haven City?"

"I came to the throne during the middle of the Metal Head wars," Damas said looking over the water, like he missed everything he used to have. "Baron Praxis betrayed me and banished me to the Wasteland. The rest you know..." he turned back to the group, "anyway, here is your third and final Battle Amulet. You are one of us now," Ella ran her finger over it as Daxter girnned. "You are all Spargans. That War Amulet is a beacon. If ever you need us, use it to call and we will be there. And from me, a... welcoming gift," he snapped his fingers at Kleiver, his eyes staring draggers at the group. "This rare Precursor armor is said to have been worn by Mar himself. I was saving it for my own son... but right now, you should wear it in this difficult time."

Jak snapped it on, "Thanks... I don't have anything for you."

Damas smirked, "You give us all hope, Jak. That is gift enough. Welcome to the clan." Ella smirked again as the king and the fat man walked off, Daxter stared at Ella as she turned.

"What?"

"You went swimming,"

"I did not, I fell off the side of the gun and into the water."

"Likely story." Jak rolled his eyes walking forward, Ella ran up beside him smirking.

"What's so funny?" Jak questioned, she shrugged swing her arms back and forth as they walked.

"Do you remember when we were younger, we played a game? It was called "IN BEB"? Jak rasied his eyebrow to her as Daxter smirked jumping onto her shoulder.

"I remember that game! Keira almost wet herself after Samos said "Man these leaves are so rough lately"." Ella smirked nodding.

"I'm glad one of you remembers."

"You wanna play a game, well were in the middle of a war?" Ella shook her head.

"After everything someone says you add, in bed, to the end." Jak shook his head trying to clear his mind of what she was saying.

"I swear you two are crazy."

"In bed." Daxter smirked, Ella chuckled. Jak rolled his eyes as the gates to leave the city opened wide for them, walking towards the last gates, they could hear the sands hitting the doors.

"Let's get going, we need to be in Haven City... something is wrong with the forest."

"In-" Ella started but stopped when Jak shot her a look, she smirked zipping her lips. Daxter gave a small chuckle before going back to Jak's shoulder.

--X--X--

Ella's legs swung back and forth as she sat on the main tower, Jak made her sit there while he destoryed the big bad Dark Marker's flowers. Why did that sound so much better when Samos said it? She started humming as she counted the black clouds above her head, when this was all over... what would happen next?

She could sense something big coming towards the earth, and beside the fact that the Day Star was getting bigger and bigger with every second... the destiny of the earth was resting on Jak's shoulder. Ella shook her head falling back on the tower, a blood curling scream came from one of the Dark Markers. Smirking she sat back up when the tower started to move, shooting up into the air; Ella waved down to the boys.

After a couple seconds Jak and Daxter were walking up to the Astro-Viewer, Ella bounced in one spot as Jak leaned to look closer. Dark Eco sparked from the viewer, pulling Jak back when he tried to get away from it.

"Jak!" Daxter shouted.

"Get out of my head," Jak snarled, Ella grabbed his arm trying to pull him away.

"Jak, don't look into to it!"

"In bed!" Daxter shouted.

"This is no time for joking!" Ella screamed still yanking on Jak's arm, Daxter nodded tapping Jak's head.

"Jak! I'm losing you buddy!"

"They're linking me to the Dark Markers," His face went emotionless. "They're taking me to them,"

"Jak! Jak!!!!!" Daxter shouted. "Michelle! Do something!" Ella nodded slamming her foot onto his foot, Dark Eco crawled up her leg sending her flying back holding her legs.

**"Damn! Damn! Damn!!!"** She screamed as Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder running up to her.

"Are you okay?!?"

"Damn it Jak," She growled, Red Eco sparking from her hair. "You better be linked to the Dark Markers, 'cause if you're not... I'm going to kill you." Daxter nodded backing up from her.

"Michelle, I think you need to clam down..." Her eyes narrowed on him.

"Man, I never noticed... but you're really short." Daxter's eyes went blank before pacing away from her.

"Great. Just great! Jak's in loony, crazy, Dark Marker's land! You are seeing things, and I'm a really short rat..." Daxter hung his head. "The world's really doomed, this time."

"What?" Jak said turning looking down to Daxter, his eyes lit up as he jumped up and down.

"Whatca see?"

"I thought I saw, but it couldn't be... could it?"

"Yeah that made a lot of sense." Ella growled standing up, Jak narrowed his eyes on the red sparking from her hair.

"What happen while I was gone?" Daxter chuckled.

"You don't want to know."

The group stayed silent as they raced towards HQ again, thunder roared in the back ground as people hurried to get inside a warm home. Ella sighed laying her head back as rain started to come from the sky, holding out her hands she grinned as it cooled her skin down.

"Ella," Jak said looking at her werid when the stopped the zoomer-car. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She said softly. "Just being in Spargus soo long, I haven't felt the rain fall in the longest time."

"Okay..." Daxter said as she re-opened her eyes jumping out of the zoomer-car and followed him towards the elevator, walking in Ashelin stood over a map. She looked up when she heard them come in, stepping back she started speaking.

"Who knows what Errol will try to do next with that dark ship, we've got to take him out!"

Jak crossed his arms. "And I suppose you know how we can take him?"

"We have a plan, but it's risky."

"Oh, of course," Daxter spoke in a annoyed voice, "it couldn't be easy. Nooo! And I'm sure we're on the short list to head up the mission, huh?"

"No, this ones tricky. I'm giving it to Torn and Jinx."

"What?!" the ottsel snapped. "I suppose you don't think we're good enough, huh? You don't think we can do it?!"

"Dax..."

"May I remind you, that this team of Daxter, Jak, Michelle, RIP Deathen and Daxter have taken on just about every scary thing this world can throw at us for three, count em, three, adventures!"

"Daxter, can yo-" She was cut off when he pressed his finger on her lips.

"This is an outrage, Jak! We're the heroes! We're the ones on cereal boxes for God's sake. And I'm about to release my own line of sports shoes! I've got a contract!"

Ashelin finally snapped. "You're on the mission! Your job is the cover Torn and Jinx in a vehicle filled with explosives. Escort them to the Metal Head section, and together you'll blow open the nest."

"Oh... well..." Daxter coughed, "why didn't you say so in the first place?"

--X--X--

"Get out!" Jinx shouted pulling Ella out of the zoomer-car and rolling into the dust of the Metal Head Section of the city. She covered her head as Jinx watched the vehicle plow into the doors.

"Boo yeah!" Sig shouted as he landed near the nest, Jinx and Ella looked up to them as Jak and Daxter jumped out. Torn jumped onto the zoomer-car, "That's the ticket, go up there and give 'em hell chili peppers!"

"But how are we going to get down?" Ella asked as Jak turned to help her up, he glared at Jinx notcing his hand on her back where her top's hook was.

"Don't cha worry! Sig'll be here!!" Jinx laughed, as she sat up brushing herself off.

"Let's get goin' then." Ella said pulling out her gun, Jak nodded still glaring at Jinx. He shrugged jumping onto the zoomer-car beside Torn.

"Go get 'em Hottie and Blondie." Ella rolled her eyes rumbing her arm, Jak nodded to Daxter bolting towards the door. When entered a mix of Dark Markers and Metal Heads spotted them and started firing, hiding behind the wall they shot the group. They gave them no mercy.

When they were all destoryed, Jak bolted forward with Ella right behind him. Glancing all around them, he turned on a dime shooting at the group in the air. Ella ran up beside him shooting at the ones on the ground, she pulled out a eco pack from her belt re-loading her gun.

"Errol has amazing grauds," She growled.

"Good for him." Daxter chirped.

"Bad for us." Jak growled back as the last of the Metal Jackets in the air had fallen, this time Ella ran first shoting down the Dark Markers coming at her. Jumping over a root -that could be a leg of something- she rolled to one side when she saw a huge group of them. Jak leaned on the wall too when the monsters paced around, Jak grabbed Ella's wrist.

"Do _you_ trust me?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Which one?"

"The "Do_ you_ turst me" one!"

Ella shifted. "Duh, you're my best friend... of course I would." Jak smirked.

"Not after what I'm about to do to you."

"What do you-** JAK PUT ME DOWN!!"** Jak lifted Ella onto his back again, and bolted forward. Light Eco plused through his veins and creating an eco shield, the Dark Markers jumped out at them trying to attack and kill them as he ran past them onto a brigde. Kicking the Dark Markers when he stopped time, he bolted forward again stopping. Ella pulled out her guns shooting at the Metal Head behind him.

"Good girl," Daxter said padding her head.

"I'm not a dog!" Ella shouted, Jak stopped looking around. There was too many to just shoot down, one by one and he didn't have any bulets for the peacemarker. Looking back to Ella as she shot a Metal Head over head down, Jak shifted her weight on his back before letting dark out. Ella screamed balling her fist as Jak dropped her, the Red Eco in her started to spark fighting off the Dark Eco that just came at her. Jak's claw's went into the Dark Markers as Ella backed up, she knew what he was going to do. Pulling her body up the wall until she was standing again, it happened.

Jak lanuched himself into the air, and slammed back on the ground. Dark Eco sparking everywhere, taking out every Metal Head and Dark Marker. Changing back Jak grabbed her wrist running up the bridge and shooting at the Metal Grunts that had come back, Ella kicked one as red sparked from her body sending the Grunt flying back; dead.

"Up here!" Jak shouted grabbing her arm again, she ran into the back of him when he stopped. Stepping back she could see why he had stopped.

"Ah, my little friends have come to see me off! I'd love to stay and chat, but I have an appointment with the most powerful beings in the universe!"

"You're through Metal Monkey!" Daxter shouted, "Don't make me come over there and... sic Jak on you!"

"You're too late! I've already awakened the dark maker ship!" Errol's smirk became more sinister and twisted. "And Jak, you should really start watching your back. You never know who might be sneaking around in the shadows." Ella turned sensing that there was a point to what he just said, Kloud rasied a knife up into the air near Jak. Jak and Daxter unaware of what was about to happen, Ella bolted into motion. Shoving Jak and Daxter to the ground, she felt the knife go right through her stomach. Kloud smirked twisting it before yanking it out with power, Ella fell to the ground holding her stomach groaning in pain. Red Eco sparking with each groan.

"Michelle!" Jak shouted, dark snarling and growling.

"Damn." Errol growled. "Kloud you were suppose to get Jak, not her!"

"She got in the way!" Kloud shouted back to Errol, Errol shrugged.

"Oh well, a lost is a lost..." Errol smirked. "When I come back, I will be wielding the very power of the Precursors!" Jak ran after him but jumped back when Errol jumped into the dark portal, Daxter looked to the ground seeing something.

"Look at that. It's cool, it's amazing, its reacting to the dark stuff... **AAAAGGGH!"** the tower began to shake, "It's gonna blow!" Jak looked all aorund him before running back to Ella, lifting her up.

"Jak! Over here!!!" Sig's voice rung, Jak nodded running towards the opening as the tower started to fall. Jumping into the hoover car, he looked back to the tower as it fell. He shifted Ella's body in one body, good thing she was short or he would drop her to her death.

"Michelle," Jak said slapping her face lightly, trying to keep her awake. "Come on, stay awake. Don't die on me." Her eyes flashed open and closed as he kept on slapping her face, Sig didn't say anything as they landed near the tower. He jumped out of the hoover-car kicking a pack KG box, two green eco boxes falling out. Picking them both up, he passed one to Jak. He pushed it hard on Ella's skin as her eyes flittered watching him.

"Come on girly..." Daxter pipped. "We know you can make it," Jak whipped some blood away from her mouth as he pushed the second one on her skin. Sig went up into the air again towards the dangerous side of the city.

"Come on chilli pepper, you won't fall that easy!" She nodded her eyes still closed. She let out a little sound as she opened her eyes, Jak leaned closer to hear what she just said.

"Say it again, Ella." She clenched her fist and smirked.

"He's going down," Jak smirked sitting back, she smirked as Daxter laughed like a manic.

"What's wrong with you now?" Ella questioned.

"In bed." Jak chuckled, the whole group laughed as Sig rolled his eyes landing the hoover-car at HQ.

"Teenagers." Sig sighed as Jak jumped out with Ella in his arms. "Good luck you to! Go give 'em hell!"

"Count on it," Daxter pipped.

TBC...

* * *

**Paradise Eco**

'ello everyone. this fanfic will be over in a couple weeks but there'll be another book. i was planning to do a jot with **GossipGurlChained** but she thinks it better just to go to the next book, oh well. anyways i hope everything is going good for everyone and see ya next week!

**Sub.Shadows**- yeah!!! a new chappie! XD thanks for the reveiw.

**AlmostMedeival**- another chapter gasp!!! XD thanks for the... somewhat review.

anybody esle that is reading this, i would really like it if you would reveiw... please??? Paradise Eco


	10. Rule X

**Paradise Eco**

hey everyone, since skool still out I had time to write the next chapter of this, actually the second last chapter of this... XD at the end of the next chapter, will tell you what will happen in the next 'book'.

**Sub.Shadows-** gasp it's almost over...thanks for the review!

**MistressOren-** ello i hope you catch up in time, see ya later! thanks for the reveiw.

**AlmostMedieval-** i miss keni :(

* * *

**_Progenitor _**

**_RuleX- Beautiful Disaster_**

**"SAMOS!!!! STOP.THAT.IT.TICKLES!!!!!!"**

Ella laughed kicking her feet, Samos growled pushing a big amount of Green Eco into her body making her scream. "**SAMOS!!!! YOU BASTARD!!!!"** Ella screamed as Samos rolled his eyes, cutting the bandage at the seems; Ella groaned touching her stomach. "I feel like a mummy!" Her stomach was covered in a huge bandage going from her breast to her wasit, she growled as Jak and Daxter chuckled.

"Maybe if you weren't so willing to jump into danger, I would have to wrap you up like that ever second." Ella rolled her eyes looking at her nails.

"But it's my nature!" Samos rolled his eyes towards Jak as Precker coughed lightly.

"Onin says there are strange forces at work. Fate has been twisted by something more powerful then anything she has ever seen in her many years," the monkaw paused to let out a squawk, "Something now awakes deep in the catacombs, caused by Errol's alliance with the Dark Makers!"

"Let me guess," Daxter said, in a mocking voice just like Precker. "You blow hards want us to go down there, correct?"

Samos growled. "The best access to the catacombs is on the Metal Head side of the city."

"Sometimes... I really hate you guys."

"Onin says she sees your fate,turning black with uncertainty. Onin says it will be very dangerous indeed. Onin says Pecker will escort you through the catacombs and-" the Monkaw gave a loud squawk, "What?! What did you say?!"

"You will be Onin's eyes, and Jak's wisdom. You must do this!"

The bird gave a groan. "Okay, fine! But I am gone the moment that things get sticky!"

"That's all we ask!" Ella chuckled jumping up then whincing holding her stomach.

"You three, get to the catacomb entrance and take care of business. I'll meet you there when the coast is clear!"

"Deal." Jak and Ella said at the same time, bolting out of the tent towards the Metal Head Section of the city. They both pulled out their guns looking to each other smirking.

"You watch my back?" Jak questioned.

"And you watch mine." Ella winked.

Daxter sighed. "Why is this going to go wrong... and I'll find myself screaming like a sussy?"

**TEN MINTUES LATER...**

**"METAL HEEEEEEAD!!!! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!!"** Daxter shouted diving behind Ella's head as it shot down at them. She reloaded her gun as Jak covered her back, shooting glowing metal heads in the dark wasn't a piece of cake lately. Both were bleeding a bit as the metal head fell to the ground dead, she reloaded her gun just in time to shot down the other metal head coming up behind him.

"I love this!" Ella shouted shooting at the metal grunts coming at them, Daxter glared at her as Jak lifted her up and flew over the gap in the ground. Landing with a thump, Precker paced around in a cricle muttering under his breath about how much he hated teenagers.

"Where have you been?!" Pecker demanded, "I've molted three times already just waiting for you!"

"Sorry," Ella smirked hooking her gun up to her belt. "We only had blood trust, eco crazy... Metal Heads to deal with."

Precker ingored her, "Onin says we must get through the palace ruins, but I think-" his eyes went to something behind Jak, "Uh oh..." He flew up and away from the group as they turned. Two Dark Maker Satellites floated close to them.

Daxter swallowed hard, "Jak, let me just say, before it's all over... riding on your shoulder, although it is kinda bony and uncomfortable, well... you've been a good pal, you too Michelle," Jak pulled Ella closer to him as they hoovered closer, she felt his hand on the small of her back as Daxter sunk down below his shoulder.

"You too, Dax, Michelle... these adventures... they've been great..."

"Jak..." Ella muttered as the Satellites zoomed in for the kill, at the last second, Jak pushed Ella to the ground covering her. A sudden exploison from behind them made Ella scream when the Satellites were destoryed, Jak turned to look behind him as a car slammed on it's gas and stopped. Damas popped up hands on the cage of it.

"Someone call for an army?"

"Damas..." Ella grinned as Jak pulled her up.

The teens walked towards the car smirking. "You're a long way from the desert. I thought you said a smart warrior never takes his opponent head on?"

"That depends on how hard your skull is. I'd say you and I are both rather head strong." Ella smirked as Jak grabbed her arm and sat her down on his lap, she gave a low growl moving into the back as Damas sat down beside them.

"Let's finsh this,"

"For good." Ella and Daxter said together as the gas was slammed on, taking no pity on the metal heads and Dark Markers around them. There were a couple times where they were stuck and about to be killed when a bomb landed on the Metal Head or Dark Marker, when they finally came to the last tower. The car ran it over making the gate back at the old section turn off, racing towards it Metal Heads and Dark Markers tried to stop them again. Slamming on the breaks the car stopped everyone inside of it jerking forward smirking at each, they finally saw them. The Catacombs to the Precusors...

"Boo yah!" Ella shouted, she looped her arms around Jak's shoulders. "That's my boys!!!"

"Good driving, now get down there an-" The group turned when they heard a boom land behind them making the car go flying into the air, it set on fire as Jak was thrown out of the car when it landed on the ground. Shaking his head he stood looking around for everyone esle, he couldn't see Ella or Damas. He put a hand to his head trying to stay awake after that bomb, walking around the car he frooze at the sight.

Damas coughed as Jak ran up to him, trying to lift up the car. "Damn it!!!!" Jak growled. "Michelle! Come help me!"

"Not bad driving... kid. It was a good fight..." he gave a cough, his body draining of his very soul. "And a good day to die. I'm very proud... to have been by your side in the end. This world is not yet out of heroes..."

"We did well together," Jak rested his hand on his chest, moving to get up. "Don't move, I'll-"

"Please," Damas' hand grabbed his, "promise me one thing. Promise me you'll find my son, Mar. You'll know him, when you see this," he pressed something into his hand, "he's wearing an amulet just like it..."

Jak lifted the amulet, his eyes widen at the symbol. He remember the child holding onto Ella's chest for dear life as the group ran up the ramp towards Vin's place. The child's blonde hair with green roots and big blue eyes watching him.

"A symbol of our lineage with the great house of Mar... Save the people, Jak. They need you..." The words hung in the air as Damas began a soul of the past laying in a great hero's arms, Jak licked his lips as Daxter appeared with horror in his eyes.

"_Father_..."

"Jak..." Jak heard his name said softly said by a female but he didn't look up.

"Yes," Jak's gaze shifted up when he heard a male voice, his eyes soon narrowed when Veger stood with one arm around Ella's chest holding a gun to her head. "you were that child. I took you from Damas, hoping to harness your eco powers for my experiments. Then I lost you to the Underground," He notice Jak standing, anger boiling under his skin.

"Jak... clam down," Ella shouted.

"You seem upset. Did I tell you too late? You were the son of the great warrior Damas. Oh... and he never knew... how delightful."

"Stop it!" Ella shouted slamming her foot down on his own foot, Veger threw her to the ground pointing the gun at her.

"I've had enough of you," His anger and fury turned dangerous. "Say hello to Damas for Jak!"

Jak screamed as he bolted up, Dark eco sparking around him, **"VEGER!"**

"Thank you for opening the door to the Precursors," the count motioned to the subrails that had been uncovered, "Don't worry, I'll be back to put you out of your misery." He bent down grabbing Ella's arm. "And when, I become the most powerfulest being on this planet... I'll need a Queen."

"Excuss me?" Ella shouted, Veger jumped into one of the subtrails and moved towards the inside of the earth. She looked back up seeing Jak and Daxter diseaper, glaring back at Veger he smirked slamming on the gas and flying faster and faster. Ella sat up on her seat, her hair blowing infront of her face. Damas was Jak's father, Jak was Mar... even though that made no sense... Jak was still Mar. Ella put her hands to her head, she could feel the red eco in her body running all around her body, racing, beating, changing.

"What's happening to me..." Ella muttered looking at her hands, looking back up she saw her hair was getting longer and growing darker. She closed her eyes trying to figure something out, the something that was happening in her body. The car suddenly jerked to a stop as Veger jumped out, he grabbed her arm but pulled back.

"What the..." Ella stepped out holding her gun out to him.

"Not this time, you will not-" Ella held her chest, feeling something powerful beating faster and faster in her very soul. She fell to her knee trying to keep her cool, her clothe had fallen off; letting her brown hair fall infront of her face. Someone's hand touched her back as the Precusors started talking, she shifted her weight trying to stand up on her feet but only falling back on her but. She watched as Jak walked forward toward a rising stool.

"_Greetings, great warrior, before it is too late, you must power up the planets defense system."_ Jak placed the Time Map Seem gave them down on the stool, two eco gun started to charge, one light and the other dark. _"The eco sphere has begun it's energy conversion. It will take some time for the weapon to fully charge." _A Precursor appeared before the oracle, along with a beam of light,_ "You have proven your worth, warrior. We grant you the gift of evolution... the honor of becoming one of us."_

"Step aside!" Veger came around the corner aiming his gun at Jak as he approached, "I will be the one who evolves into a Precursor. The right is mine!"

_"Be careful what you wish for..."_

The light picked up Veger, Jak looked away from him as Veger dropped back down. He chuckled as his words leaked out of his mouth. "It is done. Don't worry Jak. It is for the greater good that I assume this role."

_"Even now, it may be too later. If Errol awakens the dark ship's cargo, all will be lost."_

"Listen glow boy," Daxter hopped down from Jak's shoulder, "we've been doing all your dirty work while you slept in the stars, so stuff it!"

_"**Inefficient**, I told you we needed a back up hero. We should've gone with plan b!!!"_ the being was suddenly thrown around,_ "Ow! Hey! Cut it out!" _The orcale started to open slowly, a bright light came from it as the group covered their eyes. Inside there was... no it couldn't be...? _"We are unhappy with your performance. If you had been a true hero, you would have stopped Errol by now!"_ Three, fuzy, orange, ottsels turned sensing someone watching them.

Veger dropped his cane out of shock, Ella brust into laughter. Jak voicing their thoughts into three words, "Oh my god."

The main ottsel, a chubbier one, held the microphone in front of his mouth as he turned, "Ah, yes, well... now we are even _mooooore_ angry... and ah... we order you to avert your eyes or we will... um..." the ottsel frowned, tossing the microphone away, "Oh, bother."

"They... look like me?" Daxter questioned, head tilted to the side. Ella still laughing as they floated out over to the group.

"Not what you expected?"

"Yeah, we like get that a lot!" A surfer style ottsel laughed.

Jak rumbed his eyes, "Don't look so upset. If you knew we Precursors were a bunch of little fuzzy rats, would you worship us? Could we run the universe?"

"Not possible, buddy!"

"So, we fluff up the myth... a bit."

"Then we get the respect we deserve!" A dumb osstel laughed.

"You idiots!" Veger shouted, waving his gun around, "Get down from there and stop defiling that glorious machine!" the count gasped when he was suddenly thrown backwards, held up by a red barrier of sorts. The ottsel leader pulled his staff back.

"Do not let our size fool you. We are the most powerful beings in the universe."

"We are?" The dummy clapped.

"Shhhh!"

Jak frowned, "Why does Daxter look like-"

"Ah yes. All eco contains the source of our essence, our... code, so to speak. When Daxter touched the dark eco, he was actually blessed when he thought he was cursed."

"Wahoo!" Daxter leaped into the air, "I'm a Precursor! I'm a Precursor, I'm a Precursor! Hey, _wait a minute_!" he pointed at the others, "They have pants!"

"ADD," Ella groaned as Jak helped her up, the leader osstel glanced to her eyes widening.

"These creatures are the great Precursors?!" Veger sighed in relief, "And I wanted to evolve into... NO!" the count tried to struggle away as the change came, his body shrinking to that of an ottsels.

Daxter smirked, "A little drafty, isn't it?"

"Could that be..." The surfer muttered to the leader, the leader nodded stepping forward a bit.

"Young one, do you know of a place called Ironside?" She rasied her eyebrow to him as Jak shook his head, the leader nodded waving his staff. "Say what the undead sings..."

"What?" Jak growled as Ella let go of him walking forward towards them.

"Where has my heart gone uneven dream for the real world, a lie, I want to go back to... believeing in everything or nothing at all. And if you need to leave the world you live... please give me a kiss goodbye..." The Precusors smiled.

"Yup she's one of them," Ella stepped back holding her head, Jak grabbed her arms as she was about to fall.

"What?"

"Anyways," The leader said trying to get them back on topic. "The only way to ensure that Errol will not awaken the ships cargo is to go there yourself and stop him, we will send you there from here."

"But the weapon-"

"Chill out, buddy! You should have mondo minutes to go there and get back here pronto. Way before-"

"Hopefully before-"

"Baboom! Oh yeah hehe!"

Jak nodded, grabbing Ella's wrist he moved towards the portal behind him. "Let's move!"

**"JAAAAAK!!!"**

The leader truned to the others, once he was gone. "You idiots! I told you we needed a plan b!"

--X--X--

Jak slammed on his breaks, out of breath, glancing around he grabbed Ella's wrist pulling her onto the elevator infront of him. She didn't say anything as he looked to his map on the comm.unit, they were getting close to the Dark Markers. Daxter tapped his fingers on Jak's head as they got closer, Ella didn't look to either of them as she bit her nails; a nervous habit. The world's last day was at hand, if they didn't stop Errol here.

The door opened wide a Dark portal behind them as they stepped out, Errol was pacing around something with Dark Eco filling the air. The group bolted forward eyes locked on Errol, Errol turned face pale as he saw them.

"If these nasty things ever wake up, the planets finished!"

"Anemone..." Errol growled. "What will it take you for you to die?" Jak glanced back at Ella as her eyes went dark with anger and hate.

"When I kick your sorry ass from here to kingdom come." Errol brushed off what she said turning towards the Dark Markers.

"With all of these Dark Makers at my command, just think what I could do!"

"You're through Errol!" Jak growled, Daxter jumped off his shoulder and onto Ella's. "Even if we both die!" the blonde shouted as he ran forwards, tackling the cyborg off the edge. Errol floated back up with jet packs while Jak fell towards his death.

Daxter leaped off of Ella's shoulder running forward to the egde. "Jak? **JAK!!"**

_Light and Dark finally ready to destory the Dark Markers once and for all, they aimmed and fired cutting their emeny in half._

Ella yanked Daxter away from the egde and started to run but it was pointless, she fell to the ground as the egde broke off sliding towards the egde. The two didn't notice Jak flying up in his light form grabbing them before they fell.

"Let's go!" Jak shouted picking up Ella, ingoring her squeak and shouting at him to watch out for any of the platform that was coming at them. Jumping into the teleporter Jak heard a scream of someone he didn't know...

--X--X--

Sig, Ashelin, Precker and Samos all walked out seeing an object fall to the earth, burning and on fire. They glanced to the Sand Shark when they heard a thump, Daxter slid across the sand as Jak landed on Ella. She groaned shoving him off and rolling onto her stomach, Daxter jumped up cheering; he spun like a girl.

"We did it! Woohoo!"

"Not yet," The male teen growled standing up pulling the now brunette girl up with him.

The Dark Marker stood, moving slowly towards the city of sand. Daxter's mouthed dropped and his right eye twitched.

"You will all die at my hand!" Errol shouted in a booming voice.

**"THIS GUY JUST WON'T QUIT!!!!!"** Daxter shouted, very annoyed and pissed.

"It's headed for the city!" Jak stood, he looked behind him at the Sand Shark and the Dune Hoper. "We've gotta defend it..." he glanced down, fists clenched, "for Damas..."

"Damas..." Ella echoed jumping into the Dune Hopper, she flipped down her goggles pointing at Errol. "Let's give him hell, for the last time."

"Michelle," Jak growled. "You're not fight Errol," Ella smirked.

"Damas, said make war your own..." She gripped the wheel. "And he's where my war ends." She slammed on the gas racing towards the Dark Marker, Jak gave a low growl jumping into the Sand Shark.

"The last charge of the dark and light brigade!" Daxter cheered from the car, "Let's do it!" The Sand Shark drove right out of the city, Jak scaned the area for Ella as he saw the Dark Marker stumbled. Looking to the right he saw the Dune Hopper shooting at the legs of it, taking out very needed green eco supply. Driving towards the left side, he shoot at the supply as his comm.unit started shouting again.

_:::Jak! Watch out, Marauder are coming!!!_

Jak looked behind him and saw the cars of the Marauders racing towards them, turning to the left one of the cars slammed right into one of the spider like legs of the Dark Marker taking out the green eco pods. The Dark Marker started to shake before the control pad snapped off, flying up into the air and falling a couple miles away from the city. Jak saw the Dune Hopper was already there waiting for him, Ella jumped out loading her gun about to jump onto it. Jak yanked her back.

"What are you doing?"

"Like hello! Errol's up there waiting for us! We have to hurry!"

Daxter gave a low growl but didn't say anything. "We as in me and Daxter are going up there, a certain girl name Michelle isn't going."

"Hell ya, I'm going! You can-" Ella stopped midway as Jak curled his hand into a fist and shoved it into her stomach, making her fall to the ground. He swallowed backing up from her as she hugged herself tight. "Damn it Jak, you bastard..." She coughed punching her own fist into the ground.

"Deal wit it." Jak growled jumping onto the Dark Marker, she watched him run up it as she stood shaking. Now she'll know how Errol fells when Jak get him, stumbling back to Spargus she could hear Errol shout at Jak. Ashelin ran past her as Sig ran up to her.

"Chilli pepper! What happened?"

"Jak... he punched me... he didn't want me to go fright Errol..." Sig smirked helping her up, he shook his head still smiling as she trembled when the wind came by her.

"Man, that boy's got it bad..." Sig's smirk turned to a frown. "But I never thought he would use punching as something to make you stay..." Ella looked at him strange as Ashelin shouted something, running back to where Ashelin stood she saw an expolsion come from it. The Dark Marker stopped moving as Keira walked up behind her, Ella stepped forward watching it; it was dead.

"He did it!" Ella shouted leaping into the air and throwing her arms around Keira, both girls started jumping around as both males came down. The years Errol had made her go insane, all gone in one gun shot -well a couple, but who's counting? Daxter gave a smiple thumbs up as he walked towards the group of friends that were watching and waiting, Ashelin stepped forward as Jak stopped infront of her. He nodded to her giving her a small hug before walking towards Ella.

"Hey brat," He smirked rumbing her head, she gave a low growl slapping him across the face.

"That's for punching me!" She shouted stomping her foot and stomping back to the city. Jak sighed as Daxter rolled his eyes.

"You can save the world with her, you can agure with her... but you can't love her." Sig chuckled, Jak glared up to Sig as he shrugged.

--X--X--

"Thank you brave people of this planet," the Ottsel Leader was smiling widely as he addressed the people, Onin, Samos and Keira all stood at one side of the area while, Ashelin, Torn, and Seem stood at the other. Sig sat on the throne where Damas used to sit as Ella sat on the bench next to Tess and Daxter. "Onin, Samos and all... your strength and wisdom in these dark times give us reason to fight on."

"My life's work, it turns out, was spent searching for a bunch of furballs."

"Yeah," Ella said leaning back winking at Samos. "You could've asked Daxter how his day was instead."

Pecker grinned, "Onin says it is a great day for the universe!"

The Ottsel leader turned to Jak, "Jak, you are the greatest of heroes! You have turned the tide against the Dark Makers, and together, we will win this war!"

The surfer ottsel spoke up, "But dude, there are like, way more challenges in the future!"

"Duh... or was it the past?

"Yes, yes!" the leader huffed, "I was getting to that!"

"More adventures?" Jak smirked, crossing his arms, "Were have I heard that before?"

"We need heroes like you to help us protect the universe, Jak."

"Then you can call me by my first name," he glanced down briefly, then back at the ottsels, "by what my father called me, Mar."

"Wait," Ashelin started, looking to Seem, "Jak is _Mar_? _The Mar_?" the monk nodded, earning a surprised look from the baroness.

"Come then Mar, no time like the present."

Jak stepped forwards, then stopped, looking back at his friends, "You coming, Dax?"

"Naw... I got all I need right here, baby. But if you need me, and I know you will! Ah..." the ottsel lay back against Tess' leg, "you know where to find me, 'ight?"

"Oh, Daxter! My little hero!" Tess cooed, rubbing his stomach.

"We owe you much, Daxter, for all you've done. For your bravery in the face of incredible danger, we shall grant you your deepest desire."

Daxter hopped up, considering the question for a moment before smirking, "Ya know... I could really use a snazzy pair of pants... like yours!"

The ottsel leader pointed his staff at him, a light flying over and forming into a pair of pants on the ottsels body.

"Wow!" Tess giggled, "Those are sharp. I wish I had a pair just like that!"

"Be careful what you wish for..." the leader snickered, pointing to the girl. Tess bounced, an ottsel when she dropped back to the table. Ella jumped off the table as Daxter helped her up whistling.

"Don't worry honey, you get used to it. Oh, and you may want to shave some parts," he pulled her closer, "Trust me on that."

"Michelle?" Jak called out as she turned to leave. "You wanna come?" Ella huffed crossing her arms.

"Nah, I like it down here," She sat down on the ground smirking. "On the ground, not in the air... **AND** not moving!" The Surfer ottsel looked to Ella.

"Ya dude! You helped Mar through many adverture, even though you were a spinnin' train downwards! We Precusors give you one wish!"

Ella considered it for a second, she could wish for money, power, anything... but what came out her mouth didn't surpize anyone.

"I wish for three more wishes." The Prescusor Leader stood stunned as everyone in the arena brust into laughter.

"Consider it done," Ella smirked crossing her legs over each other.

"I wish that Jak would have one of my wishes." The Precusors nodded looking to Jak, he shook his head trying to clear his mind.

"Damas," Everyone gasped as the Precusor's nodded bitting their lower lips, they looked back to Ella as she pointed behind her.

"When the arena battles would come I would see a picture of, Damas, Mar, and two women..." She looked to Jak. "I want Jak's Mother, Lady Kaara and Jak's younger Sister, Martinique... back." They bit their lower lip as a bright light came from behind them, Damas stumbling out taking the hand of a younger blonde lady. Her blue eyes looked around before landing on Jak, tears poured from her eyes as she reached out her arms.

"My baby, Mar..." She leaned back to her husband. "He's really skinny." A girl in a pure white dress cartwheeled out until she was infront of Jak, her dark purple eyes watching Jak.

"Man, Mar sure did grow up ugly!" Jak gave a low growl as the girl folded her arms over her chest. "I'm Martinique, your older sister." Martinique glanced to Ella. "Yo Michelle, I promised a couple old people they would get to see their baby, so here ya go..."

"That's right," The Precusors said stepping forward looking up and down at her. "Michelle, a couple of people would like to see you..." The Precusors looked around the whole arena.

"People of this earth," The Leader shouted.

"People have been living without you even knowing it..." The Dummy Precusor shouted.

"We give you the people of..." the Precusors smirked, motioning behind them. "Ironside."

Sliver light came from behind them as they snaked out around Ella, her eyes turned sliver as it lifted her up into the air. Her feet went bare as a long skirt of purples and blues flowed down from her wasit, it had a slit going up to her wasit as a small gold belt appeared on her wasit. A purple and blue bra came on her chest as a pair of finger less gloves coverd her hands, she looked ahead as a man and women stepped out. The women looked at Ella before she started crying.

_"Shiya!!!"_ Ella's eyebrow went up as she stepped forward before she ran up to them, she hugged the lady before the man placed a hand on her back.

"Shiya... we never thought we would see you again..." Ella nodded as the women fell crying into her hands, she fell to as the women put her arms around her.

"Shiya!!! We never thought you would land in the land of Sand and Metal!!!! I'm soooo sorry!" Ella pulled back.

"What do you mean you're sorry?"

"Shiya, it's coming... fear her... she'll be coming for you and the others! Save them! Save our people! Don't let her kill you!!! She's coming for everyone!!!" Ella stood up as her father nodded to her.

"Good luck Shiya... we love you."

"Tell me more!" Ella shouted trying to grab them as they diseappered.

"We love you, Shiya... our baby."

"No wait!" Ella shouted as she fell back onto her but, she jumped back up looking to the Precusors. "What did they mean!" The Precusors shook their heads.

"We can not tell you that, they were not even suppose to tell you." Jak placed a hand on her shoulder as she pulled away from him sitting on the table Tess was on.

"Whatever, you guys like screwing with people's lives anyways..."

"Are you ready, Jak? We have something to show you."

"What?"

"The Universe!"

Ella watched as Jak got onto the ship, it rose out of the arena as everyone sighed. Ella looked to her fingers sighing, now he was gone.

"Jak!" Daxter shouted as Ella turned around.

"I couldn't leave you guys! With all our adventures ahead, you wouldn't last a second without me."

"Haha!" Ella laughed. "I almost forgot to laugh!"

"Ahhh," Pecker flew down onto the bench, "What a team we are!"

"Yeah, well the next adventure, I'm calling the shots!" Daxter put a hand out, "Put 'er there partner... HA!" he yanked it away, "Psych! Oh yeah, life is good!"

--X--X--

Martinique was going on and on about how much she missed the real world as everyone of her old friends as Jak next to his mother, Kaara. She wore a long blue dress with a sliver belt along her wasit, her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail as she sipped her wine. Looking to her son she smiled, she tlinted her head towards the window.

Jak followed her as she stopped at the window.

"Mar," Kaara said putting the glass down. "I remembered for the longest time... the day I would see you become a hero. At the end of the war, I could tell my son he _is_ a ture hero." She smiled at him as he nodded.

"And I am." Kaara shook her head.

"All is far in love and war, Mar." She motioned outside. "The battle is not over until love is ture and pure." Jak walked up to the window and saw Ella sitting by herself next to the Sand Shark, she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Like your father said, go make war your own..." Jak nodded moving towards the door but stopped when she spoke up again. "Also, have her home before eleven please."

Jak nodded running down the steps.

--X--X--

Ella sighed digging her feet into the sand and jumping back when an ant bit her, she sighed again laying on her stomach watching it move. She thought of the time she was on her first mission to find some kind of killer and stop him, the killer saw Ella and grabbed her but when he was carrying her off... Errol saved her.

"Damn him," Ella growled crushing the ant, she couldn't remember the last time she felt so empty and sad. Sitting up again she flet hands touch her shoulders, she tried to pull away when they pulled her into a strong chest.

"Michelle, I think-"

"Jak... go away..." Ella growled shrugging away from him. "I don't want to be near anyone right now," She put her head to her knee. "Not right now... please?" Jak gave a sigh, but it had a sense of mischeif in it.

"Fine, I'll just take you away from everyone." Ella turned to tell him to go away but yelped when he lifted her up and jumped into the Sand Shark.

"**Kidnapper!"** Ella shouted hitting his chest as all their friends came into the garage staring blankly at them, Damas stepped forward as Kaara put her hand on his shoulder.

"Make love your own, just like war." Kaara smiled to her son as everyone looked to her werid.

"Make what your own?" Ella screamed kicking her feet. "No way! Jak if you don't put me down-"

"See ya before, eleven." Jak grinned slamming on the gas, letting sand fly up into the air as Damas gave a low laugh.

"Make love your own, eh?" Damas asked his wife as Martinique growled.

"I want a boyfriend! You said I could get one before he had a girlfriend!" Kaara placed her hands on Martinique's shoulders.

"It's a long story..."

"As long as the sands have turned." Seem said, Martinique rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

**"Kiddnapper!"** Ella shouted again as she hit his chest again, tears were starting to well up in her eyes as he rushed past the Marauders coming at them. "You better bring me back or, I'll... I'll... I'll do something!" Jak rolled his eyes as he stopped still in site range of Spargus, Jak turned her around so she would look at him.

"Hey," He chuckled. "Sorry about that,"

"Doubt it," She growled not looking at him. "Don't even think about touching me, I'll murder you if you do!" Jak rolled his eyes again pressing his plams to her face, pulling her face back to his.

"I bet Errol had issuse with you," He grinned as her face turned red and she turned away again.

"Nope." He turned her head back to him again, his face inches away from hers.

"Tell me this, Michelle, why did you come to find me; even though you had a good life."

"Screw you." Ella growled, he leaned closer to her.

"Tell me this, then... have you ever loved me?" She didn't anything, Jak sighed again leaning back in the seat.

"I give up then, Daxter was right, you do have a cold heart." She shrugged.

"It's what the Krizmon Graud does to ya, just look at Torn and Ashelin." Jak motioned to the seat next to him.

"Come on, I'll get you back home... okay?" Ella nodded moving off of Jak's lap to the seat next to him, he started to drive when a Marauder stopped infront of them. Ella gaze shifted all around them as she reached for her guns.

"My guns..." Ella mouthed to Jak, he reached for his own but remembered that he left them back at the party too.

"Damn it." Jak growled as the Marauders circled them, one walked up to Jak's side motioning for him to get out. Jak got out as the others grabbed Ella and yanked her out, she let out a scream as they torn her top off. Jak ran to her side as the Marauders smirked at them, aimming their guns at the duo.

"Kill them!" Someone yelled as they started to charge, Jak jumped back as a knife was thrown at him. Dark was screaming and clawing up to the surface of his body as Jak changed, Dark Eco sparked from his hands as he ripped through each one.

"Yo Jak! Or Mar!" Jak turned and saw Kloud holding a kinfe to Ella's neck, blooded poured from his mouth as he smiled. "I heard whatca said to her, you know she only belongs to me... Errol's Snow White Queen."

"Kloud..." Ella growled clenching sand in her fist. "I'm sorry... but-" Ella tossed the sand back into his eyes as Kloud shouted letting go of her, she crawled away from him as Kloud yanked out his gun and pointed it at Jak.

"See you in hell, Mar!"

Gun shot...

A scream...

Darkness...

TBC...

(muahahahahahahaha!!!!!! until next week)


	11. Can't Waste Time So Give It A Momment

**Paradise Eco**

'ello everyone!!!! it's me again for the last in this fanfiction!!! anyways, the next book will be untitled "_Platinum_" and will be coming out sometime in febuary anyways, enjoy the last chapter of Progenitor!!!! xoxo.

thank you all my reveiwers and readers, and may you follow me into the next book with hope and joy!!! XD love ya all!!!

* * *

**_On a speical note... This chapter is decatied to my Grandma, since a couple years ago she died of a broken heart because my Poppi (grandpa) got hit by a tow-truck. She died this day a couple years ago... i love you grandma._**

* * *

**_Progenitor _**

**_Rule XI- Can't Waste Time So Give It A Momment_**

Jak's eyes flashed opened when the moon stared down at him, the only light in the sky as no stars flittered. Jak sat up holding his head, someone knocked him out as if someone was trying to save him. What had happened? Looking forward he saw a body laying in the sand, Kloud.

"Michelle," Jak growled as he looked all around him, he saw a body laying about a couple inches away from his arms. "Michelle!" Jak shouted again rolling her over onto her back as he eyes opened, a small smile came along her blood covered lips.

"Mar..." Jak touched where the bulet entered and licked his lips, they tasted like sand and dust.

"You're dying..."

"Jak..." She whispered. "I can't run anymore, I fall before you. Here I am,  
I have nothing left. Though I've tried to forget, you're all that I am. Take me home... I'm through fighting it..." Jak took her hand in his looking around, the Sand Shark was gone and no one was coming.

"Michelle... just hang on!"

"I can't run anymore, I give myself to you..." She touched his face as he lifted her up, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... in all my bitterness, I ignored, all that's real and true, all I need is you. I fall down before you... I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry. "

"Don't say that!" Jak shouted pulling out his comm.unit. "Kaara! Damas! Sig! Anybody!!!"

_:::Mar?_

Martinique's voice appeared on the comm instead.

_:::Do you know what time it is?! Mommy and Daddy were freaking out!_

"Mommy, Daddy?" Ella chuckled as she coughed up blood.

"Shh you," Jak growled. "Listen, Martinique wake up Kaara and-"

_:::Jak,_

Damas' voice cut through Martinique's voice.

_:::Where are you two? Get back here now!_

"The Marauders attacked us! We can't," Jak looked down to Ella. "Michelle is hurt bad, real bad."

_:::Stay where you are, we're coming..._

Jak laid Ella back down on the sand as she watched the moon, her eyes glitter in the light of the moon.

"My only hope, all the times I've tried, my only peace, to walk away from you.  
My only joy, my only strength, I fall into your abounding grace. My only power, my only life, and love is where I am, my only love." Jak gave a light cough as he pulled her into a hug.

"Michelle, please don't die. You need to stay here, with me and Daxter. Who's going to keep my sister from murdering me when I piss her off or something..."

"The pain is consuming me, but this time it's cut too deep..." She gave a small laugh holding him tighter. "I'm sorry Jak..." She mubbled as she started to tremble. "Do you want me to answer your question now?"

"Which one?"

"Did I ever love you one."

"Sure," Jak said as Damas stopped behind him. She snapped his face again.

"That's for leaving me all by myself with Errol for two years, of rape, cutting, falling to the groung after he hit me, and killings..." She touched his face bring him close to her lips. "And this is for recusing me from those two years..." She pressed her lips softly on his before Damas touched Jak's back, he turned as Damas bent down to Ella.

"We'll get her home, right now... don't worry... she'll live.. I promise."

**6 Months Later...**

Ella skipped into Damas' palace, Jak followed behind her shaking his head. Damas wasn't home, he went to see Seem (try saying that 5 times) with Kaara and Martinique. She spun truning to face Jak, he rolled his eyes at her.

"What?" Ella growled. "I'm happy to be home!!! It's been such a long time!!!"

"It's been a couple weeks, and we were just over in Kras City!" Ella rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Jak. You just liked drivin' those cars of yours!" Jak smirked, knowing she was right. Ella went upstairs and laid on her bed, Kras City Race. Rayn, Krew's daughter, had found her father's will. Unfortually, the wine he had left was filled with posion. They were in the battle of their life to save themsevles and the people they love. In the end, J.T Blitz was Mizo, the man who had their meds to save their lives. After Jak chased him down, Mizo died and Rayn went away only to be found out that she was the person behind the whole race and she wasn't posioned at all.

Ella told everyone that Rayn was a ture friend, she stayed by them when she could've died. No one agreed with Ella's point, she just didn't say anything esle.

Ella stood and pulled off her clothes, she had enough of ichy skirts and hot guns. Pulling on a pair of clean black baggy pants, and a very short tank top that was faded pink. She pulled her hair into a werid ponytail and walked out of her room, making her way down the stairs the cool air filled her lungs when she moved down the stairs.

Landing on the couch she closed her eyes, when they got to Kras City they were chased Day and Night. No one giving them a break or offering help, she hadn't slept well in a couple of weeks. Now it was time to go to sleep and not wake for a couple hours, laying her head down on a pillow her eyes slid closed.

Meanwhile...

_In a city of pure metal and eco, people danced. With waterways through out the whole city of moving around towers and houses of metal, there was a floating kingdom on water in the middle of it. All the houses and towers were held together by beams of iron leading to the floating kingdom, in the poorest section of the city was a couple grauds dressed in pure green and held swords of glass._

_A man read out names as peopled walked towards the graud with the sword, a lady in a pure white dress stood before them. Her amber eyes staring down at them, her purple hair pulled into a a tight bun. Her staff of a moon sat on her staff while the poorest of poor begged for their lives infront of her, she smirked every time a young one was killed or they scream and cried as the knife entered their bodies._

_"Kaye," The women said spinning her staff in the moonlight as blood glittered the place infront of her. A girl in a pink leather jumpsuit with a black belt starting at her left leg moving up to her wasit walked out, her pink eyes looking at the lady as she licked the blood off her hands._

_"Yes, Lady UnSeeile?"_

_"Kaye, when do you think they will start singing? Singing the song of the dead? The song that will end all the pain and suffering and call upon the islands next to us?" Kaye shrugged sitting down on one of the steps._

_"I don't know what you just said, but, I hope soon.. because they are giving me a headache with all their screaming, crying and praying."_

_"You are heartless," She kissed Kaye's forhead. "That's why I love you my dear." Kaye shrugged as a older man walked forward, his skin pale as a cloud. Everyone that was getting killed today had pale skin, they were all found in Lady UnSeeile's land after the Great War of the Eastern Counties. Lady Seeile begged for her people back but no luck with the icy heart of Lady UnSeeile._

_Lady UnSeeile stood as the guards truned, she walked down the steps sliver poshing the steps where she touched. Grabbing the hair of a little girl she smirked stabbing her staff through her body, sliver poured from her body as everyone gasp and screamed._

_"Where is your Lady Seeile now?" She screamed before laughing, she licked off the blood of the child smirking. "Kill 'em all, and let the blood glitter and paint the stone cold streets of the UnSeeile Court!!!" Lady UnSeeile shouted turning away from them, walking back up the steps she heard a small sound. Looking back down she saw the child she just had killed had stood up again holding her stomach._

_"Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the Colors high."_

_"Kill her!" Lady UnSeeile shouted as everyone looked to each other, before standing proud. Lady UnSeeile grabbed one of the swords pacing up to her._

_"Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die!" A man shouted as Lady UnSeeile turned to him._

_"Kill him too!" Kaye stood when she saw Lady UnSeeile start to freak out, her whole body turning and whipping her hair around. Everyone stood taller as the started to stomp._

_"The king and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her Bones!!!" Everyone started to sing as she screamed again, she turned stabbing her sword into another person._

_"Stop it! I'll kill all of you, and your Lady Seeile too!!!"_

_"The seas be ours and by the powers where we will we'll roam."_

_Lady UnSeeile stopped as Kaye jumped down infront all of them, pink came out from her hands and stopped half of them. Kaye smirked as Lady UnSeeile fell to her feet._

_"Grauds!" Kaye shouted. "Get Lady UnSeeile out of here!" The Grauds ran up as Kaye clenched her fist, pink came out of her hands as she smirked looking at everyone. They all circled her, she smirked licking her lips._

_"Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the Colors high!!" Kaye rolled her eyes before punching her fist into the ground, pink went away from her body shotting up into everyone's body killing them as sliver came out shinning all around her. She stood again licking her fingers of the sliver, pink and red blood before she turned to two girls standing behind her._

_They had their hair pulled back into a bun and they each had a streak of Light Eco and Dark Eco, the one with dark eco in her hair was blind and the other was watching Kaye._

_"Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the Colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die." The one with light eco in her hair smirked, Kaye growled as she went to punch them. Just like they had appeared they were gone, with no warning. Kaye stood up pushing her hair back and glaring at everybody around them._

_"Sorry punks," Kaye smiled walking up the stairs towards the palace. "It's just what happens if you aren't a part of the UnSeeile Court." She turned stopping on a dime looking out to the dead bodies everywhere. Her eyes narrowed on everyone around her as a flag of the Symbol of Mar was rasied with a moon underneth it, she chuckled as the sun rose. She nodded to the flag before sitting on the steps where the Lady UnSeeile stood. "Why do I just sense, things are going to get harder now?"_

_She stood again walking to the doors of the palace, glancing back at the bodies again. "Just another day in the UnSeeile Court of Ironside."_

Ella eyes opened wide, the TV was on infront of her. Something about a major storm heading Spargus' way, she shifted a bit when someone touched her side. She looked over her shoulder to see Jak with a nervous look on his face, she sat up looking at him werid.

"What's wrong Jak?"

He gave a low growl sitting on the egde of the couch. "I should ask you that, you were sound asleep on the couch then you started trembling, shaking and groaning like someone was hurting you." Ella sat up looking down at her hands to see blood staining them, she looked back to Jak. He didn't say anything about the blood, she looked back to it and saw that it was gone. She shook her head.

"Bad dream."

"Errol right?" Jak said placing his hand on her knee, Ella shook her head.

"I wish." She felt Jak's hand clench as she shook her head. "Not like that," She touched her stomach, all the scars Errol had left on her were still there and they won't leave. Every time she woke up in the mourning to touch her stomach, she felt the deapths of the scars and prickling of them too. She laid her hand on her stomach, Jak leaned closer to her.

"There's a storm coming, Damas, Kaara and Martinique can't leave Seem's Temple until late tomorrow." Ella nodded leaning into him, he put his arm around her looking back to the TV. She could hear his heartbeating, the wind hit the windows hard as she closed her eyes.

Jak gave a small laugh before tapping her shoulder. "Do you remember what you said a couple years ago?"

"What?"

"About a Lighthouse?"

"Oh that," Ella shifted. "I totally forgot about that... I can't believe you remembered it." Jak's arm ran down her shoulder to her wasit, Ella shifted. She didn't want Jak to feel or see the scars, she sighed leaning closer to him.

"No more advertures, right?" Ella nodded.

"Not that I know of, maybe if the Precusors' want to screw us over and do it, sure that lots of-"

"What's this?" Jak growled pushing her down on the couch, she let out a yelp covering her chest as Jak yanked up her top. His face went blank as he ran his fingers along the scars, she looked away from Jak when he looked to her. "Michelle, who-"

"Errol." She growled.

"Why didn't-"

"I didn't want you to know. I'm really... not proud about my past, it's not something I want people to know about." Jak ran his fingers along the dark scars and the deep ones, he looked up to her in horror.

"These are over your liver and organs, why are you still alive?"

"Because..." Jak ran his hand up her side following the longest scar on her body, that was from a Metal Head. She was almost dead but Errol saved her, that time. Jak bit his lip before leaning close to her face, she put her hands to his chest.

"Jak..." She muttered before he kissed her, it was a few seconds before he pulled back from her. His hand was still on her stomach as he narrowed his eyes on her.

"From now on, Ella, you will tell me if you get a scar or if anyone hits you." Ella swallowed nodding slowly, he leaned back to her kissing her again. She shifted as he lifted her up, she pulled back looking down. Jak tipped her head up and kissed her again, before kissing her neck.

"I love you," He spoke into her neck, he kissed.

"I love you too," She said when Jak lifted her up, he carried her up the stairs towards their rooms. She leaned into his chest clenching her fist on her shirt, he smiled down at her as he pushed the door opened. Ella shivered when the blankets touched her back, Jak smirked at her shiver before kissing her neck again. He ran his hand up her leg before she shifted again, Errol did the same thing to her; which made her feel werid. She put her arms around him as he touched her arm, she smiled kissing him again. She pulled his shirt off when he took her's off, he leaned back to ear.

"I'll try not to hurt you."

Ella chuckled. "Like you would ever."

**6 Months Later...**

Jak jerked forward.

A nightmare had happened in his mind, he thought for a second it wasn't ture. He held his head trying to remember what had happened, but all he could remember were monks screaming and shouting for help. He licked his lower lip before looking down to the body next to him, a girl with long brown hair laid next to him; barely breathing.

It wasn't a nightmare, it was ture. He touched her back where sand and salt mixed into a cut, she whinced opening her green eyes to him. She gave a small smile before closing her eyes again, he got out of the bed and looked in the mirror. Half his face was burnt, he touched his arm where sand and salt stained his skin.

"Jak..." Ella spoke sitting up in only her bra, she was covered in burns and cuts. "The Monk Temple is-"

"I know and Seem is-"

"I know that too," Ella said bringing her knees to her chest. "When I was in the tower... I thought... I was going to die, and then I couldn't breath and my stomach-" She touched her stomach and started to sob, Jak sighed moving back to her. He pulled her to his chest, holding her tight. "They said that she's gone!!!" Jak nodded holding her tighter, a knock on the door made them turn their heads. Damas stood with his arm around Kaara's shoulders.

"The doctors told us what happened." Kaara said softly walking, brushing Ella's hair out of her face. "She's gone to a better place," Kaara placed her hand on Ella's stomach. "Seem and the baby." Ella started to cry again as Kaara nodded to Damas.

"What do you think it was?"

"Not a what," Jak growled standing up from the bed. "It was a who, people from Kras City I bet or from... Ironside."

"Not possiable!" Kaara shouted rumbing the small of Ella's back. "The Ironsiders are locked away, the only one that is around is Ella right here." Damas nodded looking out the window.

"But you never know," Jak nodded looking at Ella, he sat down beside her again as Kaara looked out the window.

"Maybe, just maybe... someone or something set them off. They are waaaaaay smarter then us." Damas nodded.

"Ture, I'll send some men on a mission to see the Ironside gates have been open." Damas went to the door, Kaara followed behind him before he stopped. "Until then, Jak look at after Michelle... she's gonna need you during this time." Jak nodded looking to Ella as she sat holding her stomach.

"The sharpest lives are the deadilest to lead," Ella said softly as Jak beside her, he put his arm around her.

"Our advertures aren't over yet." Ella nodded laying back on the bed...

--X--X--

"Hurry up!!" A man shouted firing a gun up into the air. "The Ironcalle wants for no man!!!" The men on his ship started to pull the sails down as a man in a long coat walked up to the captain.

"How long until we reach Ironside?" The man with one eye growled at him.

"If seas are good to us, three weeks."

"Three weeks!" He grabbed his neck. "By what my sister is paying you, you should get us there in two days!" The man hit his arm.

"Ironside has been pushed away for everyone's safety, you're lucky I'm able to bring you! The KrasVice is the best ship in Kras City! And plus, you're going to the island of UnSeeile Court! You need to get past Seeile Court frist and that'll take a couple days!" The man huffed truning, he walked up to the front of the boat shaking his head.

"Rayn, these men are crazy." Rayn nodded looking at her nails.

"I know but this is the only crew in Kras City, that'll take us all the way to the UnSeeile Court." She turned closing her book. "And Kloud, if you weren't baned from Hevan City and Spargus, we could use to IronCalle," Rayn smirked looking out to the ocean. "A dirty boat paid by dirty money."

Kloud groaned leaning on the railing. "I'm going to kill myself, or their breath is." Rayn rolled her eyes turning about to say something but pointed up to the sail.

"Docking!"

"Docking?" Kloud questioned as the sail hit his chest throwing him back into the water, Rayn laughed leaning on the rail looking in.

"Man over board."

Fin

* * *

Sneek Preveiw to **_Platinum _**

"I swear Jak if yoou drop me-" Ella screamed as he grabbed the handle bars to the jet glider, Jak smirked towards Ella as Daxter held his scarf tighter.

"Let's go!!! Here we come Ironside!!!"

Ella groaned. "We can't get to Ironside by glider! It takes about a couple weeks!!! Maybe a month!! And we have to take a boat too!!!"

"She's right," Jak smirked. "This is only taking us back to Spargus," He smirked evilishly to Ella. "Maybe."

**"MAYBE?!?!?! NO WAY, GET ME OFF THIS- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"**

xoxo Paradise Eco

see ya on the flip side...


End file.
